


Snakes, Lions, And Roses.

by Grelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grelle/pseuds/Grelle
Summary: Its been six years since the fall of the Dark Lord and so much has changed. So many people have changed. Draco Malfoy is currently a celebrated Healer at Saint Mungos hospital. Having struggled with his past and more recent events, Draco has managed to recover back into a functional person. Living alone and mostly content with his life at last, he by chance stumbles upon an unconscious figure in the snow who turns his life upside down all over again. However this time it seems to be for the better. A story of Love, Danger, and Recovery.Warnings: Adult Themes, Alcohol use, graphic abuse, violence. Don't read if you like the Weasley family {Not counting the twins or Bill or Charlie.}.





	1. Alternatives

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Harry Potter Fic and my first ever Drarry. I want to note that several characters are not in fact dead, they will appear later in the story and the survival with be explained in a series of flash backs that appear through out this fiction. A few notably are Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. And that's all I'm going to say now, since I don't want to give away too much. Enjoy dear readers...

_Six Years Ago..._

He stood before the mirror, fogged from the steam of a scolding hot shower, leaning over the sink as he took slow breaths. Finally a pale hand reached up, wiping the condensation away from the reflective surface, revealing the shaggy blonde hair that clung to his face. He stared into his own tired gray eyes, clear bags beneath them. Draco Malfoy was a mere shell of his former self, he hadn't even gone to school this year, his mother insisted he spend this year at home. So that he could learn to be a true dark wizard. 

Ever since his failure to kill the Headmaster she had been positively brutal to him. Even allowing Voldemort to torture him for nearly three days without the slightest protest! He still bore the scars from it, mentally and physically. The blonde could not even recall the last time he had had a good nights rest, dosing himself with Dreamless Sleep potions and Calming Draughts were the only thing that allowed him even a little sleep and some vague form of functionality. His life had truly become hell incarnate.

To make matters worse his Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, insisted on teaching him the darkest spells she knew for torture and pain. Horrifying and gruesome curses that left him nearly sick when he finally got away from here. It went against everything in Draco to harm another person like that. Sure he could be a real prat, talk big and all, but when it came down to it he just couldn't **hurt** others.

The only relief in all this death and chaos that had become his daily life was the visits from Dobby, his former house elf. The little being would pop in once and awhile in secret, bring him sweets and books to ease his mind, but of late those visit were less and less frequent. Given the increasing number of Death Eaters in the manor he couldn't blame the elf. He didn't want to be there either, the only difference was he didn't have the luxury of leaving. His home, the place he had grown up, had become a prison. Not that it had been all that hospitable before. His father had all but shut down since Voldemort started living in their home, allowing his mother to rule the roost even more than she had before while he was often found drinking himself into a stupor in his study.

"Draco, can you come down stairs please? Bellatrix has company she wants you to help her with."

The young Malfoy boy looked up at the sound of his mothers voice from his bedroom beyond the bathroom he was currently hold up in. Swallowing the thick feeling in his throat, "Yes, I'll be down in a moment!"He called, repressing the shudder at the thought of facing his Aunt and 'helping' her with anything involving living beings. None the less he dress quickly and made his way down stairs, fearing punishment to himself if he refused to appear.

Ten minutes later he found himself in what was usually the dinning room, once lavish and lovely, it was stark in contrast. Black marble floors bore the scars of the tormented souls brought there, the once pristine white walls stained a nasty shade or two of yellow here and there. The table had been removed, as had the chairs, leaving only the chandelier over head to clink softly in the silence. Bellatrix Lestrange was positively giddy as she bounced around near the fireplace, eagerly awaiting her 'guests' as Draco stood still beside the empty hearth. His stomach twisted as he watched her, listened to her laughter. Somewhere in the house he could hear music playing, it sounded like one of his fathers records, classical to be precise. Lucius loved classical. The boy flinched when his aunt called his name, drawing him from his thoughts.

The woman growled maliciously, "Well? Get over here!" She demanded and he started slowly toward her, his eyes alighting on her ' _guests_ ' for the first time, his stomach doing a violent flip when he recognized Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and...oh hell. The blonde stomach dropped to the floor, heart thudding a dangerously quick rhythm. Bellatrix grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt, yanking him roughly to the smaller of the two young men with Granger whose face had clearly been hexed by a stinging curse making it look swollen. "Come on Draco, talk to your dear aunt! Is that him! Is that Potter?!" She demanded of him, the blonde swallowing thickly, debating on wither to tell the truth or...Blinking back the moister pricking at his eyes, he shook his head, "N-No, that's not him." He said in a shaking voice, yelping a little when his aunt shook him again, hard enough that his shirt felt as if it might choke him. "Are you certain Draco?! Look again!!" The elder hissed, sounding like a vicious snake, making the blonde repress a shiver.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, I'm certain!" He replied firmly, to which his aunt cursed viciously and tossed him to the side. Malfoy managed to catch himself, stumbling only a bit as Bellatrix ordered the boys be taken to cell with the others. Weasley was screaming at them to get away from Granger, cursing and kicking wildly. Draco swallowed as Bellatrix smiled at the Granger girl, closing in on her, ignoring the ginger boy being dragged away. "Oh, poor sweet girl. Don't be scared...Hmhm~ I only want to have a little fun." She cooed to the frightened brunette, turning on Draco again, "Bring me that knife from the mantle! Now!"

The blonde turned his gray eyes to the weapon, biting his lip softly, hesitating. He glanced at Granger and then the knife again, if he didn't get it he was the one who was going to suffer. Bellatrix wouldn't care that he was her nephew, she had no love for anyone. But he couldn't bring himself to aid her in harming his former classmate, couldn't condone her harming anyone for that matter. His hands shook at his sides and he curled his fingers into tight fists to stop them, squaring his shoulders as he looked at his aunt, "No."

Bellatrix's smile faltered and she straightened to properly look at him, anger flashing in her wild eyes, "What did you say to me?"

"No. I won't. I-I refuse to keep helping you do these-these disgusting things."

She screamed at him, whipping her wand at him. Draco flinched, thinking she was going to hex or curse him, but the knife came sailing past him, landing in her hand a second later. "I'll deal with you later brat. Hold him!" She demanded of the man currently holding Granger in place as she turned on the girl once more, waiting until the man had moved to launch herself at the brunette who feebly attempted to escape. Bellatrix tackled her in much the way an animal might, pinning her down with her body weight, she wrestled one of the girls arms out to her side held it. Draco heard himself speaking in a tiny voice, asking his crazed aunt to stop, but she didn't hear him.

His hands shook as he watched her start carving something into the screaming Granger's arm, Bellatrix laughing maniacally the whole time, creating a cacophony of terrible noise that echoed and bounced off the walls. He saw the letter 'M' appear on Granger's arm, mumbled again for his aunt to stop. 'U', then 'D', next 'B'. Draco's voice grew a little louder, his stomach twisting so hard he feared he might get sick. 'L'. 'O' and another 'O'. The blonde shook his head, lip trembling, moisture pricking his eyes, "No more...no more...ENOUGH!!!" Draco shoved the man holding his arm, grabbing the guys wand and flinging a spell at his aunt. Sadly she was faster than him, easily blocking the attack, smiling as she stood and started to stalk toward him. Granger lay sobbing and forgotten, he only prayed she could escape.

Malfoy found himself flinging attack after attack at his aunt, forced to try and defend himself as she began to attack back with a vindication only she could possess. She laughed at him as she cornered him near the hearth, "Oh, little brat wants to stand up for the bitch mudblood! I always knew you would be a disappointment!" She flung another spell, blue light bursting from her wand, Draco too slow to stop it lost the wand he was holding and was thrown backward with a small 'oomph'. Gray eyes lifted to look at the insane woman as she approached, her wand at the ready and no doubt the killing curse on the tip of her tongue.

And for the first time he was not afraid, not exactly at least. No, Draco found himself resigned to his fate, somehow he was happy that he was to die there. _'This is how I'll repent for everything I've done. With my death...'_ He thought almost bitterly, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable, but the next sound to catch his ears was someone familiar screaming 'Expelliarmus!'. Gray eyes beheld a sight he had never expected, Harry Potter stood before him, wand pointed at Bellatrix. Somewhere he heard someone talking to Hermione as a gentle little hand lay itself upon his shoulder, drawing his attention. "Dobby?" Draco asked with relief, smiling weakly at the small elf, getting to his feet. The elf nodded, large ears bouncing, his big eyes turning to Bellatrix as she started to fight back viciously against Harry.

Dobby snapped his fingers and above Lestrange the chandelier shuddered a moment, swayed...and then came crashing down, forcing her to jump out of the way. She looked at Dobby bewildered, "You tried to kill me?! You filthy little beast!" She shrieked as Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius appeared behind her with reinforcements. Dobby shook his large eared head, "Not kill, never kill. Only maim or seriously injure." He defended himself, crossing his small arms.

Narcissa looked between the elf and her sister, before her eyes landed on her son, narrowing. "Draco? What are you doing over there! Come here this instant!" She growled, glaring at him with a promise of pain later and for a moment he started to do as he was told, years of obedience kicking in automatically. But his grey eyes met those of his father, who stood slightly behind his mother and Aunt, and to his shock the man shook his head at him, as if silently telling him no. And for the first time in months he swore he saw a small, sad smile on his lips. Draco was so distracted by this he missed for a moment what was happening around him, at least until a small hand gripped his, making him look down in time to see Dobby before they began to apparat away. The last things he saw before his house, his family disappear...was his mother screaming at his father to do something and his aunt tossing the knife she had been holding at them...

_

* * *

 

Moments later the small group appeared on a vacant beach, the sounds of the ocean lapping up onto the sand and the smell of salt water filling Draco's head for a moment as he realized he was out of his home for the first time in what felt like forever. But the moment of bliss was short lived as someone shrieked and he looked around, locating Potter kneeling in the sand not three feet away with...with Dobby bleeding out in his arms. The blonde chocked, shaking his head as tears again fought to fall, "No..no..." Wildly he looked to the others there, "Someone...Someone give me a wand!" He shouted, startling Weasley who automatically held his up in defense, clear threat in his eyes. But Draco was not in the least bit afraid of the red head, growling, "Damnit! I can help him, please!?" The blonde begged, but Weasley didn't lower his wand and Granger only looked away, they didn't believe him. Didn't trust him.

Of course. Why should they? He had only ever bullied them in school, treated them like dirt. Draco stared at them, the anger fading and again he found his hands shaking as he looked down at the sand at his feet. It was his own fault. "M-master Draco..." Came a small voice from the ground, grey eyes turning to meet Dobby's large green-blue ones, swallowing his anguish as he carefully knelt down on his knees in front of Potter who gently held the elf. Cautiously he reached out a hand to take Dobby's, squeezing it tightly, "Be free...Be free and...follow your dream Master Draco..." The elf smiled weakly, coughing harshly, blood coating his lips as he looked up at the sky with a dazed expression, "Dobby is free. Dobby will die a free elf...among his friends..."

Draco squeezed the elf's hand tighter, unable to look away as he watched the life leave Dobby's big eyes, chocking back the sob in chest as the tears at last won out and spilled down his pale cheeks. For a long time it was silent, no one moved or spoke until Potter at last lay Dobby down on the sand, someone reaching up to shut his large eyes. The blonde before him pulled his hand away at last, his fists on his knees as he stared at the lifeless body between them, the tears eventually stopping.

* * *

 

Later that night Draco was seated in a room alone at the small cottage that had been down the beach from where they appeared. Apparently it belonged to the Weasley's older brother, Bill and his wife Fleur. He was locked in, no wand, just himself and a chair and bed. Grey eyes stared out at the gray skies, somewhere Potter and his friends were burying Dobby, they had refused to let him come along. He supposed he didn't blame them, they likely thought he might attack them, but it didn't make him feel any less bitter about it in the end. Weasley had seemed incredulous when he had seen Draco cry over Dobby, Granger and Potter had said nothing as the ginger had screamed at him about faking it and only looked at each other a moment before Granger at last pulled the red head away. Potter had silently escorted Malfoy to the cottage and thus the room he was now imprisoned in.

It was almost night when the door opened with a soft creak, a head of wild black hair appearing as Potter entered the room and shut the door behind him. Silence reigned a long time, Malfoy continued to stare out the window, before at last opening his mouth. "How's Granger...?" The question was soft and held almost nothing in the way of emotion, but for the barest hint of concern. Harry merely stared a him awhile, before looking away, "Better. Her arm hurts her I think, but she won't talk to anyone about it."

Draco did not reply, just blinked as he kept looking out at the darkening sky, his mind in a million places. Potter was watching him again, seeming to assess him, "You...helped her. Didn't you?" He asked slowly, almost delicately as he tried to understand this person he was looking at as if for the first time. The Malfoy before him was not the bully he remembered in school, that Malfoy would not have cried for a house elf or helped a muggle born or allowed himself to be locked up without a fight. "I...tried." The blonde replied at last, lowering his eyes to the floor. "What did Dobby mean...? About you being free and following your dream."

At this the blonde's eyes twitched, narrowed a moment, before he smirked a little, the expression bitter. "Wouldn't you like to know, Potter." There was no malice in the way he said Harry's last name, in fact he sounded almost tired as he said it. Taking a deep breath the other boy sat back in his chair, leaning his head back and staring a moment at the ceiling. _'I wonder what they plan to do with me...'_ Draco mused inwardly, feeling, not for the first time in his life, hopelessly hollow. At last he heard the door open and then shut, the only difference was he didn't hear the distinct sound of the lock being flipped and frowned deeply. For a long time he sat there, staring at the closed door, as if waiting for the executioner. He made no attempts at the door that night or the next day until later evening when he was finally feeling too trapped not to at least check.

To his shock the door was actually open.

Curious, he stepped out into the narrow hallway, looking around warily. Below he could hear voices, people talking softly among themselves. At first he thought of ignoring them, he doubted they would want him down there, in fact he wondered if the door being unlocked was a mistake. "What the hell is that Death Eater doing out of his room!" Someone shrieked, Malfoy almost, ALMOST, flinching as he turned to find Ron Weasley with his wand pointed at him. "Don't move you nasty ferret!"

Draco blinked, feeling some mixture of boldness and perhaps suicidal tendency striking him as he smirked at the ginger and held his arms wide, "What are you going to do Weasel? Do you expect me to fight, I've not got a wand you moron." The blonde bite out with a sneer, crossing his arms as he waited to see what the man would do. Sadly he never got to because Potter and Granger came rushing up the stairs behind Weasley, "Ron, calm down, please." Hermione asked gently, carefully taking Ron's wand arm and forcing it down safely, Harry coming to stand somewhat between Ron and Draco. It was almost as if...Potter was protecting Malfoy. But that couldn't be, could it?

"Ron, I left the door unlocked on purpose, he isn't a prisoner here. Besides, he's not armed, remember?" Harry told his ginger friend, unaware of the way Draco was staring at him with open curiosity. Why was Potter defending him? WHY?! _'I've only ever been cruel to him! Why is he...being so kind?'_ Malfoy blinked when Potter looked back at him, regarding him a moment, before moving to follow Granger and Weasley downstairs. "If your hungry...there's food down in the kitchen." Hermione called, a weak smile on her face, before she stirred Ron away.

Harry paused part way down, looking back a moment, "Just...so we're clear...I don't trust you. But...Dobby wanted you to be free so, well, I'm honoring his wish." He explained in a somewhat awkward way, before following his friends.

That explained a lot. But it also left Malfoy confused as he stood there in the now empty hallway, taking a slow breath and sighing.

* * *

 

The next two days proved to be...uneasy at best. Weasley kept glaring holes into Malfoy every time he came out of his room, muttering under his breath about 'Disgusting ferrets' and 'Worthless Death Eaters'. If Draco heard these comments he didn't appear to react to them, just continued to stare blankly where ever he went. After sometime gathering his courage he asked Granger if she might tell him where they ended up burying Dobby, to which she hesitated, before finally offering to just show him. To his surprise. The brunette lead him outside and up a small hill that over looked the lovely beach and ocean below, the sky wide open as far as one could see. He couldn't help thinking Dobby would have liked this spot, the elf would have been happy knowing this was his place to rest.

"You...were close to him, weren't you?" Hermione asked softly, clearly curious and perhaps disbelieving of the fact that she couldn't totally deny as she watched the sad look on the blonde's features. His lips turned up in that bitter smile again as he stared out over the ocean in the distance, clenching his fists. "He was my house-elf growing up. My mother was almost always too busy to deal with me so...she demanded Dobby care for me instead. He was...my only real friend as a child. My mother disapproved of me being friends with a house-elf...I remember he taking out her anger on him a lot." The blonde sighed, why was he even talking so openly to her about this? "They had abnormally high standards, my parents. They were critical about all the people I tried to befriend, the things I was and wasn't allowed to do or even study in school. I was never allowed to be myself, choose my own friends. It was always what **_they_** wanted." He growled the last part, clenching his fists tightly at his side, hating them, hating himself for letting them treat him like an object. Glancing over he saw Potter coming up the hill behind Granger, a curious look in his eyes. Draco looked down at the grave at his feet, taking a slow breath, unclenching his fists. "He would have liked it here."

A soft breeze kicked up, ruffling blonde strands into gray eyes as they again looked out over the ocean. The peaceful scene burned itself in his mind as a sharp, hot pain enveloped his left arm, making him clench his teeth to fight the worst of the anguished sound that left him. Clasping his right arm of the place the Dark Mark burned under his sleeve, he almost doubled over from the immense pain it was causing him. Only vaguely did he hear Potter's concerned voice near by and Granger come up beside him, asking him what was wrong.

Voldemort was angry, calling him, but he refused to answer. Somewhere he heard Potter saying something to him, "I'm...fine." He said through grit teeth, cracking open a single gray eye he had not been aware he had closed, looking one last time at the ocean. He was a danger to those here, it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord tracked him there, likely using that damned mark. A sobering idea came to Draco's mind as he straightened up, forcing himself to do so, despite his body screaming to curl up. He would have to remove the mark, somehow and without his wand his options were limited...and potentially deadly. _'This would be a good place to die.'_

* * *

 

That night Draco sat in the room he was temporarily occupying, waiting until the house was at last silent, meaning all within were asleep. Slipping into the hall he walked quietly downstairs and into the kitchen, searching around till he found an old fishing knife in a drawer. Smiling grimly at it as he snuck outside and made his way along the sand until he reached the hill upon which Dobby was buried, this was as good a place as any. _'I really hope this works.'_ He thought, rolling up his sleeve, revealing the mark on his arm. It still burned faintly, he didn't know if he was just getting used to the pain or not, but it didn't bode well either way.

Taking a deep breath, he lifted the knife, pressing the blade into the skin at his wrist. "What are you up to Malfoy?! Calling your Death Eater friends?!" Startled by the voice, Draco jerked, cutting deeply into his wrist without meaning two. The blood dribbled onto the sand as he grabbed the place with a vivid curse, pressing his hand down onto the wound, almost dropping the knife. _'Damn that stings!'_ "Fuck off Weasel?!" He growled, not turning around, knowing full well without looking that Weasley had him at wand point again. "I could kill you y'know, there's no one stopping me Malfoy!"

The blonde sneered, turning around, "Then why don't you, huh?! I'm right here!" Draco shouted, daring the ginger to do something. It was no surprise when Weasley starting screaming spell after spell, tossing the blonde around on the beach like a toy. All the Slytherin could do was grit his teeth and take it, but the pain the Weasley caused was nothing compared to the shit Voldemort had done. This...this was minor. Even as he felt a few of his ribs crack under the pressure when he was flung particularly hard into the ground, knocking the air out of him. "Ronald!? What are you doing?!" The commotion must have roused the others in the cottage as Hermione came running outside with Fleur, Harry, and Bill.

Draco managed to get to his hands and knees, shocked the knife was still tightly in his grasp as he struggled to catch his breath, laughing softly. Gray eyes dark and half crazy as he looked up at Weasley, grinning darkly, "Is that...all you've got?" He asked softly, the group turning to him, Hermione pausing halfway through chewing Weasley out. "This is-is nothing compared to the Dark Lord. Heh...ehehe! You can't even stand par with Bellatrix, Weasel! It that's all you can do then you'll never stand chance against them!"Draco yelled at the ginger haired teen, cursing lividly at the pain in his ribs when he tried to straighten up, doubling back over with a groan.

Hermione flinched, staring wide eyed at the blonde. _'Had they tortured him?'_ She wondered, horrified that his own family would do such a thing, _'Had his parents allowed such a thing to happen to their own son?'_

Ron sneered unfazed as he lifting his wand again, only to have Harry expel it away. "That's enough Ron!" Potter yelled at his friend in shock and disbelief, Ron turned on him and began screaming at him about defending the blonde. The conversation was lost on Malfoy as his mark began to burn again, so suddenly he hadn't a chance to stifle the scream that left him, gritting his teeth too late.

Hermione took a step toward the blonde, gritting her own teeth at the anguished cry that left the Malfoy heir, "What's wrong with him?!" She asked, voice buried by the sounds of his screams, Ron and Harry had at least stopped fighting. Both the other boys stared in shock, wondering the same. Harry saw the glint of the knife in Draco's hand, gasped when he realized too late what the blonde was going to do, moving as fast as he could to attempt to stop him. "Malfoy don't!"

Draco pressed the blade again to his skin and in one not so smooth and far from clean movement, craved the Dark Mark off his arm like one might shave off cheese from a block. He didn't fight the tears this time, gritting his teeth so tight they were grinding in his own ears, breathing heavily as he shakily dropped the knife. Watching in mixed horror and relief as his own blood poured out onto the sand, soaking his trousers and the beach in dark crimson. He was surprised when someone's hands were suddenly trying to staunch the bleeding, latching onto his arm painfully. Dizzily Draco lifted his eyes to find the loveliest green he could ever remember seeing before he blacked out, a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

 

_Present Day..._

"Healer? Healer Malfoy we need you in room twelve."

"Mm? Coming." Draco replied, turning slightly toward the door to his small office, smiling softly at the nurse. Once she was gone he looked down at the newspaper he had been musing about moments ago, the same one that had had him reliving a not so distant past. On the front page was a photo of a young woman with long straight hair, hair he knew without seeing in color was ginger, standing in front of a nice little flat he knew to be somewhere in London. Beside her was a man about his own age, familiar unruly black hair hanging down to his shoulders and calm eyes staring down at something in his arms with all the love in the world, that lightening bolt scar as clear as day on his forehead. The thing he was holding was, according to the paper, their new born son. James Sirius Potter. Son of the great war hero, Harry James Potter and his lovely wife Ginny. The boy had been born about two months ago, but the family had, until then, avoided the Prophet and its ever nosy reporters.

The headlines weren't what distracted Malfoy, but the photo itself. Harry Potter seemed not to notice at all the cameras, unlike his over happy wife who was waving like a loon. No Potter was too preoccupied holding his tiny son, looking so very happy as he let the baby play with his fingers, content in a way Draco could never remember seeing him.

Draco Malfoy walked down the hallway of Saint Mungos, mind elsewhere. A lot had changed in the past six years since the fall of the Dark Lord. He, like so many others, had gone back and finished his schooling. Though Malfoy had taken private lessons, deciding it best to stir clear of his former classmates. Wanting to start fresh as it were. He had managed to get his Healer's license and even get a job at Saint Mungos, a successful job in fact. He was celebrated mediwizard and potions master there. Spending his long days healing the sick and injured, content with his life at long last.

His school friends, most of them, had ended up fleeing the country after Voldemort's fall, going into hiding for fear of being imprisoned. But a few were still around, like Blaise Zabini, who to his knowledge currently worked in the Ministry as an Auror alongside the still famous Harry Potter. Pansy Parkinson had started her own Witch Fashion line, she and Draco were best friends, she was going to marry Gregory Goyle, who had also become an Auror after school.

Malfoy was just finishing with his patient when someone tapped his shoulder, gray eyes lifting to see one of the nurses holding out a letter, "Thank you." He mumbled, straightening up and taking it, tucking it away in his green robes to be read later. Turning to the woman he had finished with, she had almost lost her arm after a spell had backfired, or so she claimed. "Take it easy on that arm for a few days and take theses potions, once before bed with a snack." He told her calmly, before excusing himself, glancing at the clock on the way out to see it was time for him to get off work anyway. Bidding his staff good night, he changed out of his green Healer's cloak and into a black cloak.

It was unseasonably cold for March, snow thick on the ground as he began walking, pausing beneath a street light to pull the letter from his pocket, seeing the familiar name. His heart did a small twist, smiling sadly, it was from his father who was currently in Azkaban.

* * *

 

_Six Years ago at the Battle of Hogwarts..._

It had been complete chaos all day, black, despite being still only noon as thick dark clouds chocked the sky. All around the castle people were fighting, to stay alive, to defeat the darkness, the Death Eaters and Voldemort's other followers. For now, however, it was quiet, a seemingly temporary peace. The students and teachers who had stayed to fight had gathered in the Great Hall, mourning the dead and tending their wounded. Draco was off in a corner, he had managed to get a wand off a defeated Death Eater and joined the fight, of which he bore the bruises and cuts from. Beside him lay a familiar potions master, whose robes were soaked in blood, but his chest still rose and fell in an uneven rhythm.

"How are you fairing?" He blinked at the voice, lifting his eyes to find Hermione Granger taking a seat beside him, smiling weakly. He returned the smile, looking down at the ground distantly, "As well as expected considering." He replied calmly, the brunette girl nodded solemnly, silence falling a moment between them. The blonde looked down at his blood soaked fingers, fidgeting a little with the wand he held. "I never got to say it before...but thank you."

"For what?" Draco asked, confused a moment as he lifted his grey eyes, until he saw her looking down at her own arm. "Oh...don't...don't worry about it. I only wish I had actually stopped her."

"It took a lot of courage for you to stand up to her. I can't imagine how you must of been feeling...but...well I'm glad your on our side now Malfoy."

He said nothing to her words, he wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was relieved. Happy even that at least someone was glad of his presence. The silence was almost comfortable for a moment, before it was interrupted everyone started to move outside, as if drawn by something. Draco followed the crowd, Granger and soon Weasley following close with him.

In front of them was a large group of Death Eaters, as well as Hagrid and...Draco's heart stopped for a moment as he recognized the mop of black hair attached to the limp form in the half giants arms. His eyes shifted to the pale, black clad being that strode forward, standing feet from the group of his followers with a smile that sung of his triumph. "Harry Potter is dead." He said coldly, his voice magically amplified to fill the area, so all could hear without mistaking his words. "He was killed as he tried to run away and save himself, whilst you lay your lives down for him! We bring you his body as proof your hero is dead!" The words rang out in the crowd, people started to sob somewhere in the distance, Hermione began to cry too beside Draco. "Silence!" Voldemort yelled, casting a silencing charm on Ginny Weasley who had made a move to run to Hagrid before her father stopped her advance.

Draco was frozen, his eyes turning back to the lifeless body of Harry Potter. This was impossible! Potter couldn't be dead! "He was nothing but a coward in the end. What a shame." Voldemort sneered with glee, nearly dancing over to Hagrid and slapping the now dead 'Boy-Who-Lived', laughing manically. "The battle is won. My Death Eaters outnumber you and your savior is dead! Come out and kneel to me, join me and I will spare you! Resist and I will kill you, man, woman, or child. I will slaughter you and your whole families." No one moved, no one spoke. "Oh, does everyone wish to follow your coward savior's path?"

He wasn't sure what came over him in the moments that followed, only that the anger that boiled in him was so strong he was shocked his magic had not lashed out. He was also shocked he was not killed on sight. "HE'S NOT A COWARD!" Draco screamed, pushing his way through the crowd, coming to stand in the front of his school mates. "What was that...?" Voldemort sneered viciously, turning to face the young Malfoy teen, glaring hard at him. "I said he's not a coward! Potter was always the bravest one among us! Your the coward! Picking on anyone you think is under you! Your just...Your just a bully!" Draco huffed, out of breath from screaming so loudly, "No one is going to join you!" Somewhere behind him he heard someone shout 'Dumbledore's Army!' a cheer erupting with it, overpowering the silencing charm.

Voldemort growled and moved to strike Draco with his wand, but someone pushed through the tightly clustered Death Eaters, almost stumbling when he reached the opening courtyard. "My lord, wait! Please, he's just a boy!" Lucius Malfoy pleaded, Narcissa coming up behind, the look on her face one of disdain. "He-He's just a boy!" The dark lord slowly turned to look at the elder Malfoy, meeting those dark grey eyes, smirking in malicious joy at the anguish he saw in them. "Please, my lord, he can be taught better! Just spare my son!"

"Kill him." Narcissa said coldly, looking at her son across the gap from her, no love in her eyes as she sneered. "He's nothing more than a worthless disappointment...he will never amount to anything." Lucius gaped at his wife, open mouthed in horror at her words. Draco's heart thudded a broken dance, he had always suspected she hated him...but to demand his death? That stung far worse than he ever thought possible. 

Voldemort only laughed, turning to face the young Malfoy heir again, turning his wand on him. He could hear his father begging again as he closed his eyes, knowing he stood no chance at defeated the Dark Lord, he waited for his death sentence. But for the second time that week he was spared death, by sudden war cries from the out lying forest that surrounded the castle. In seconds the battle had begun around him, Voldemort yelled in furry, distracted only a moment before aiming his wand again at Draco. Only to blink stupidly, confusion on his features and it took the blonde a moment to realize something was different. There was something semi-clear between himself and the Dark Lord, an odd pattern like the inside of a cloak...

Blinking, Draco realized a few things at once. The first being that somehow he was invisible, the second being that something warm was pressed close to his own form. Grey eyes searched, finding the source of warmth and swallowing the relieved sob that clawed at his throat when he saw Harry Potter there next to him, panting a little from clearly sprinting across the court yard. "You saved me...?" Draco mumbled, bewildered as Potter smirked, distractedly looking around them. "Your not as foul a git as I always thought Malfoy. Besides, I couldn't stand by and let him kill you, your my friend too."

* * *

 

_Present Day..._

Draco was pulled from his thoughts when a strong gust of icy wind blew over him, shuddering from the cold, he focused again on the letter. Opening it and reading it slowly...

_ Dear Draco, _

_ I hope you are well. I am as best as I can be given this place. Its rather cold here, always damp. I think I've told you that before? I wish you could visit, but I know that's not possible. I'm still surprised I'm allowed to write you. Your mother, I think, has passed away. She stopped screaming at long last the other day and hasn't made a sound since, I seriously doubt she is simply sleeping. Its almost a shame she turned out like Bellatrix in the end, your mother. She was so much different when we were younger. How is Severus by the way? I recall you mentioning he has taken over as DADA teacher at Hogwarts, he must be very happy with that. I've started to lose track of the days, given the lack of sunlight here, I swear it gets darker everyday. Write me soon, please? _

_ With love, your father, _

_ Lucius. _

Draco frowned at something smudged at the bottom of the parchment, heart sinking, _'Was that blood?'_ Swallowing thickly, he put the letter in the pocket of his dress pants, he would need a better look at that stain. For now he needed to get home. The blonde started walking slowly through the snow, staring ahead at the street lights before him as he passed under each. He paused at the corner where the bus stop was, deciding to wait for the Knight Bus to take him home. He would have apparated, but he wasn't fond of the sickening feeling it left in its wake and often avoided it.

Something flickered across the street, making Draco look up from the snow at his feet, frowning. The light across the street was out or nearly so it seemed as it flickered a few times in a pathetic attempt to light the area it occupied. And then he saw something...something ghastly appeared in the darkness just beyond the light, peering out at him with hollow eyes. "Father...?" Draco whispered, heart racing in his chest as he stepped toward the thing, unbelieving at what he was seeing. But the thing staring back, he realized, was not his father as it drifted closer and the street light flickered long enough for him to make out the horrifying features.

Long blonde, prisoners garbs hanging on a thin, distinctly familiar frame...its eyes seemed to be missing and yet burned like coal as it opened its mouth and shrieked at him, holding up gnarled hands as if to grab him. Draco's heart thudded to a halt a moment, before he turned to run away, feet carrying him as fast as they could through the snow and wind. Turning a corner and then another before darting down an alley. Clamping a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound of his harsh breathing, his breath ghosting between his fingers in little clouds. He waited. One minute, two...finally twenty had passed before he was sure he had escaped the wrathful ghost. Letting out a sigh, he leaned back against the wall and at last took a look around the alley he had ended up in. It was nothing but snow piles and trash cans and...a small cloud appeared for a second down the way from him, lite by the street lamp at the other end of the alley. There it was again! Curious, the blonde approached it, realizing with a twist of his stomach it was a person, whom appeared to be unconscious.

They wore, as far as he could tell, only a t-shirt and jeans; No shoes on their feet either. Were they trying to die of hypothermia?! He didn't know if it was a Muggle or one of his own kind, but it didn't matter, as a healer it was his duty to help others. So without hesitating a moment more he pulled his wand from his sleeve, kneeling down to cast a quick warming charm, before reaching out to lay a gentle hand on the persons arm. Seconds later he was outside his own home, shuddering at the feeling like his stomach had gotten left somewhere in that alley. Once it had passed he used a levitation spell to lift the unconscious man with him, opening his front door and taking him into his living room where he gently proceeded lay him out on his large couch.

That done Draco cast a few different spells. One to light the fire, another to turn on the lights, and another to dry his guests damp clothes before conjuring a blanket over them. Satisfied, Draco headed into the kitchen to start a pot of tea and dinner, before sifting through his cabinets for some potions he felt might help the stranger when they woke. Going back to the couch, the blonde cast a few charms to check for things like vital signs, illness, wither the person was malnourished and the like.

To his displeasure he discovered the man had a nasty fever, no doubt from being out in the cold so long, and was pretty under nourished. This troubled the healer, was the man homeless after all? It was the only thing that explained the lack of nourishment and his clearly poor weight and state of dress. Humming softly in thought, Draco took a closer look at the man, noticing a few things about him. Like his wild dark hair, the fact his skin was lightly sun kissed, golden. And a nasty, but faded scar on the back of his left hand that seemed to spell out something the blonde didn't get a chance to read as the stranger let out a soft groan. "Ah, your awake, I was beginning to...worry...Potter?" Draco, who had at first begun to smile, frowned in confusion when the man sat up, pushing his own hair back and revealing the intense green eyes. It was by his eyes that Draco knew him, not the scar, for he couldn't see it past the mess of black hair. He could never forget those eyes.

The raven blinked at the blonde, clearly not recognizing the man before him at first, though he seemed somehow familiar. With his long blonde hair, currently tied back with a simple green ribbon, and his steel grey eyes. Recognition dawned slowly in Potter's eyes, though the confusion remained, "Mal...foy? Wha-Where...how did I get here? Why are you here?"

 

 


	2. Armor

Draco passed a cup of tea to Potter, before taking a seat in the comfy chair across from the couch, his cloak laying across it. The raven gazed a moment or two into the cup, still seeming a bit perplexed and perhaps even forlorn to Malfoy. "It's not poison, I can assure you." He told the other man, taking a sip of his own cup, before sitting it on the arm of his chair.

Harry blinked, a soft red on his cheeks a moment before he tasted the drink, almost humming at the sweet and floral flavor. "This is fantastic!" The raven exclaimed, taking another sip, before biting his lip a little. He tried to voice the questions on his mind once more, but couldn't quiet get them out. "So...how did you end up in an alley so far from home Mister Potter?" Malfoy asked, grey eyes seeming to pierce through the other, waiting patiently for an answer. Harry looked away, staring into his tea uncomfortably, remembering what had happened before he had woken in Malfoy's living room. The silence stretched on for sometime before the blonde again lowered his tea cup, sitting it this time on the small table beside his chair with a little click that startled Harry from his thoughts, making him jump a bit. "Potter...You don't have to tell me if your not comfortable." Draco told the other calmly, a gentle smile on his lips, getting to his feet and walking back into the kitchen a moment. When he returned he held a couple of small vials of various colored potions which he sat slowly on the coffee table in front of raven, "Those should help with the fever and anything else sleeping in ten below weather might have caused."

"...Thank you." The raven mumbled, lifting one of them up, hesitating only a second before downing it. It was only a few moments before a cooling relief washed over him, he hadn't even noticed how bad he felt and now that the feeling was lifted he was suddenly tired. Malfoy was just starting out of the living room again, this time through a door beyond the chair he had previously occupied, when he paused a moment with his hand on the door frame. Grey eyes were thoughtful as he turned to look at the raven again, "Your...welcome to stay here. As long as you need to." He said softly, not really looking at Harry at first, before smiling weakly, "Goodnight, Potter."

Potter wasn't sure at first how to respond to the kind gesture, it seemed so strange, despite the past that Malfoy was so welcoming. He seemed almost genuinely concerned for Harry. Mumbling a goodnight in return he watched the blonde leave, the door shutting with a soft click, leaving Harry at last alone with his own thoughts. Thoughts that seemed for some reason to flood back in time...to that day on the beach when he had been so sure the Malfoy boy was going to die.

* * *

 

_Six Years ago..._

Harry sat in a small chair beside the comfy bed in the upstairs of Fleur and Bill's beach home, outside it was just lighting with the morning sun, illuminating the pale blonde head that lay on the soft pillows in front of him. Green eyes trailed to the mans left arm, now wrapped tightly in bandages, blood already soaking through after only a few hours. It was still horrifying thinking about the fact Draco had literally cut the skin off his own arm, which Harry had belatedly realized was the area the Dark Mark had been on the blonde. Malfoy had passed out afterward, but just before he had he had mumbled something that brought a dark color to the ravens cheeks. _'Such beautiful eyes...Like clear emeralds.'_

He couldn't help thinking Malfoy must have been really delirious, something he brought up to Hermione, mentioning he thought the blonde must have been ill. Which he hadn't been totally wrong about, Draco was indeed sick. After his friend had done a series of medical charms she had discovered he was suffering from extreme exhaustion, likely he had not slept in a long time or not well at least, which she said could be playing a factor in his odd behavior. But Harry felt like it was more than just being over tired, Draco seemed...oddly genuine with his actions. Like for the first time he was being himself. A soft sound from the bed made Harry look up, seeing those silver eyes opening slowly, looking sickeningly devoid of any joy or positivity. A look he knew too well from looking at his **OWN** reflection in the mirror.

"Hey...feeling better?" Harry asked, sounding harsh even to his own ears. He hadn't meant it to sound like that, he was actually, to his own shock, worried about the Malfoy heir. The blonde glanced his way a moment, sitting up slowly in the bed, grey eyes shifting to the bandages on his left arm. It didn't escape the ravens notice the way Draco's shoulders seemed to stiffen a moment and then relax in obvious relief, touching his left arm with light fingers. "I'm...better." He replied slowly, seeming wary of Harry, not meeting his gaze for more than a second or two. The raven's frown only deepened, "Why did you do that?" He asked with a gesture to the others wounded arm, seeing those eyes flicker to him and then back down to the bandages, before away entirely.

Malfoy's jaw tightened, "It's complicated." Harry made a face, crossing his arms, "Please. What the hell in my life isn't fucking complicated Malfoy?" The raven shot back, annoyance clear in his tone, though he wasn't sure what was making him so upset. So worried. "...Fine, then its a long story." The blonde replied through grit teeth, his right hand tightening around his arm unnoticeably. "I have all day." Potter replied easily, sitting back in his chair with a gesture of his hands to amplify what he was saying. The blonde, for a moment stared at him, blinking in surprise and confession. No doubt wondering why Potter was being so pushy about it. Taking a deep breath, Draco sighed, his right hand relaxing a little. Fingers sticky from the blood he had squeezed through the cloth.

"I...I don't want to be a Death Eater. I never wanted that. Yes, I bragged and made an ass of myself about how my father was always right about the ideals of a Pureblood. But it was just talk, okay? I didn't have a choice in who I was allowed to be. My whole life has been laid out by my mother since I was conceived..." Malfoy spat out angrily, his whole body tense, "I wasn't given a choice when they gave me that fucking mark! They forced me into it and then demanded I kill the headmaster! You really think I ever wanted that?!"

Potter blinked in shock, Malfoy had raised his voice toward the end, clearly upset. Harry tried to deny the tears he saw in those grey eyes, looking away from him, unable to fully accept that everything he had grown up believing about Draco Malfoy was just hot air and hog wash.

In fact until that final battle, as he lay faking dead in Hagrid's arms, he continued to believe Draco was just trying to get on his good side. But there was no denying the emotions in the blonde's voice as he stood up to Voldemort, the clear fear and conviction as he stood up for Harry. The sorrow that dripped from his words. His own heart had sped at the others voice, into a rhythm he didn't recognize as he had escaped his half-giant friends arms and pulled on his invisibility cloak and used the sudden chaos to sprint across the courtyard unnoticed, throwing the cloth over the blonde just in time to hide him from the Dark Lord.

Draco had seemed so shocked when he noticed Harry, his grey eyes wide and relieved, body still trembling with the fear from seconds previous. Malfoy had ended up helping them win the final fight and afterward had even attempted to help Pompfry save as many injured souls as possible. Among them being Remus, of which Harry's was extremely grateful. And Snape, by some miracle. And so many of his other friends he had nearly lost there.

* * *

 

_Present Day._

Harry slept shockingly well that night, waking in the morning to the smell of bacon and toast. Stretching he sat up and looked around, rubbing his neck a little as he got up and curiously investigated the kitchen. Surprise filled him when he saw Draco standing at the stove, cooking in a very muggle fashion without the use of magic and...was he humming? The blonde looked so at ease, so content there. After a moment or two the taller of the two seemed to notice he was being watched and glanced back over his shoulder, smiling warmly when he spotted Harry. "Hungry?"

The raven nodded slowly, still in shock from seeing Draco so...domestic. The blonde sat a plate of toast, eggs, bacon, and jam on the table, along with pumpkin juice, for the two of them. Breakfast was mostly quiet, pleasantly so as Potter enjoyed the delicious food, surprised again by the fact the younger Malfoy could cook so well. It had never seemed something someone of his...well high class would know how to do. After a bit the blonde got up, putting his own empty dishes in the sink, "I have to be going, duty calls." He said cheerfully, going to the door, before pausing a moment. Something seemed to dawn on him and he turned again to Harry, "I meant what I said yesterday, so just...relax. Er...Make yourself at home." He smiled in that calm, warm way that Harry had never seen in the past, his heart skipping a beat that served to confuse him.

Watching the blonde go, he listened to the sound of the front door clicking shut, before looking down at his nearly finished plate. Suddenly wondering where it was Draco was going, he hadn't thought to ask. If he stayed around would he get a chance to? Would Malfoy even tell him? Then again he seemed pretty friendly these days, he had even offered to let Harry stay there, without even demanding in the end why Harry was in that alley last night.

Biting his lip, he knew he couldn't stay, he needed to get home to his son. Worry ate at him as he thought of the small boy. The raven sighed heavily and cleaned up his meal, deciding it wouldn't hurt to clean up the dishes first, he could at least to that much as a thank you. And after writing a quick note, Harry left the strange comfort of the lovely house that sat not far outside London.

* * *

 

Work was, to say the least, tedious that day. Malfoy had more patients than usual on the Spell Damage floor, much to the blondes irritation. And as if that wasn't bad enough someone forgot to re-lock the Janus Thickory Ward after taking the patients their lunches, so Draco had to assist with returning a few of the more difficult residents to their beds. Needless to say he was exhausted when he arrived at his home, hanging his traveling cloak on the peg near the front door this time. He paused when he noticed the lights were all off in the house, "Potter...?" He called out, "I'm back, are you here?"

Waving his hand absentmindedly to turn on the lights he searched a few moments before discovering a scrape of paper in his kitchen window with something scrawled on it in a shaky manner. It was from Potter, apologizing for leaving so suddenly after such a hospitable rescue. He thanked Draco in the note and wished him well, saying he hoped to see him again sometime. The blonde sighed, heart sinking a little, feeling oddly sad about Harry having left. He wouldn't and couldn't ever admit to it, but he had really hoped the raven would stay awhile more. He had been oddly elated this morning to have the other man there.

Draco had long since come to terms with a few things about himself, things he discovered after the war. The first being that he was gay, romance hadn't been on his mind as much as people thought when he was in school. Despite everyone being under the impression he and Pansy were a thing. And so had only realized sometime after having his name cleared that he was into men and not women. 

The second thing being that he liked dark haired boys, as his first few boyfriends had all looked similarly. It was only after some long, sadly drunken, and violent fights with said boyfriends, one in particular, that he finally realized what the reason for his lack of commitment was. That realization had come to him on a cold December morning four years ago when he had looked at that mornings paper, announcing Potter's marriage to Miss Ginny Weasley...

Malfoy had been, at first, in shock. And then like someone had lit a match in a gas chamber he had exploded in anger, his magic having destroyed the room in his sudden and unexpected fit of rage as he tore the paper in his hands to shreds. Afterward came the depression and realization he had been in love with Harry Potter a long...long time. Longer than he had known till then. Draco had been shaken to his core by this.

It had taken years to learn to cope with the fact he could never have Potter, hell they didn't even stay in touch after Hogwarts. The only news he ever got was the papers or from Remus Lupin who occasionally came by the hospital for his sons check ups and to pick up his special potions. Lupin was a kind man and perceptive too, Malfoy suspected some time back that the werewolf was suspicious of the blondes off hand questions about Harry Potter being more than curious of his old school rival. Lucky he had never voiced this and thus Draco had never had to admit aloud to anyone his true feelings.

The blonde took a deep breath, starting to crumple the note, but shook his head and took it with him upstairs. In his bedroom, he opened the drawer to his nightstand, pulling out a small box from it. In it was many things, like old photos from Hogwarts, pictures of his friends. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy...And so many of Potter that he had collected growing up without knowing why he even kept them. He knew, of course, now why he had subconsciously clung to them. And why he collected, occasionally, the photos the Prophet would sometimes feature of the famous savior. As well as why he placed the note into the box and shut it firmly with a sigh, before placing it in the night stand once more.

Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand through his hair, tugging roughly at it a moment. The slight pain was somehow calming, a trick he had learned in the therapy he had taken after all the chaos of the war. Therapy Pansy had insisted on when Draco's health had declined dramatically the first months after Voldemort's defeat and his parents trails and eventually his own realizations. It was a helpful trick, kept him from unhealthy outbursts or spiraling into the depression that seemed to ever plague him some days. A few deep breaths later he pulled the ribbon from his hair, letting the long, platinum blonde flow freely down his back and over his right shoulder.

Grabbing a book from the many shelves in his room, he went back to the living room, kicking his shoes off and curling up in a chair by the fire. He wasn't sure how much time passed, only vaguely aware of the sun going down when he pulled out his wand and cast a Lumos spell to light the pages of thick volume he was engrossed in. Only lifting his head from the pages when an insistent tapping distracted him, grey eyes searching the darkened room for the noise with a frown. Realizing it was coming from the window he slipped from his chair and opened it to find a small, golden barn owl he knew to be his from Saint Mungo. The one used for emergencies! Quickly he relieved it of its burden, opening the small, short note and reading it quickly.

Dashing out of the room he didn't stop for his cloak, only his shoes and wand, which he tucked into a holster on his thigh that wrapped around his dress pants. For once he apparated to the hospital of magical maladies, striding passed the front desk where a relieved and worried looking nurse met him, "What's going on?"

"Oh, thank goodness your here Healer Malfoy! We didn't know who else to call, they won't stop fighting and no one can get near the father! No one can seem to convince him to let us look at the baby, its not made a sound since they arrived!" She told him quickly as they made their way swiftly up to the fourth floor, easily catching the sounds of shouting as they came down a hallway near the Janus ward. He stopped only to grab his Healer robes on the way.

Pushing open the door Malfoy was almost pushed back by the magic crackling in the air, the sounds of shrill screaming making his ears hurt as he pushed passed the invisible cloud, taking in the scene with a start. On one bed, near the doors, was a young woman with ginger hair and bright brown eyes. The girl had minor burns on her body and was covered in what appeared to be dust. She was the source of the shouting as she angrily gestured and screamed at the other patient in the room. The nurses were trying and failing to calm the woman down as she fought them trying to get at the man on the other side of the room.

The man who was curled up on the floor in a corner, a barely visible bubble of white mist between him and the nurses desperately begging him to let them near. He was clearly curled around something, his mouth moving but the words barely audible thanks to the screaming bitch near the door. Draco realized with a sickening twist of his gut, as the man on the floor shook his head and looked up long enough to reveal those familiar green eyes, that it was Harry Potter. The blonde's hands shook a moment, taking in many things at once. Like the bruises that shown through the tears in the raven's robes, the blood staining those same robes, the gashes that littered him. And as he listened close the dangerous rasp in the others voice, the blood visible on his chin.

A fire flashed in Malfoy's grey eyes as he turned to ginger woman, "Shut up this instant Miss Weasley or so help me I'll hex you until you can't speak again!" He shouted over her and to his satisfaction she clamped her mouth closed and looked at him with wide eyes, blinking in confusion before anger appeared again. "How dare you-!" A wave of his wand cast a powerful silencing charm before he turned to the nurses, "Take her to another room, now! Have Healer Browne look over her injuries and send her home." The Nurses only nodded and didn't dare argue as they forced Mrs. Potter out of the room as quickly as possible.

With the room now quieter, Draco could more clearly make out Potter's voice as he mumbled hoarsely at the nurses to please leave him alone. Once and awhile he chocked and started to cough harshly, before recovering to speak again. Malfoy approached with cautioun, calmly as he could manage, but seeing Harry so...broken was almost more than he could take. Swallowing down his personal feelings, he knelt on the floor just beyond the barrier the raven had projected around himself. "Potter...you need to calm down. We need to look at your injuries before any permanent damage is caused."

Harry shook his head again, only curling tighter around the bundle in his arms that Draco had forgotten about for a moment in his personal worry for the raven. Potter was mumbling something Malfoy nearly missed. Taking a deep breath, the blonde gently reached out, pushing his right hand through the barrier. It cut at his fingers, left shallow cuts and angry red welts, but he only hissed and ignored the pain. "Harry, please, I only want to help...But I can't if you don't let me through." He coaxed in a soft voice, the nurses behind him looked at each other in confusion and wonder.

Healer Malfoy was a brilliant physician, but he had only ever showed reserve to his patients, never real concern like he was in that room now. Never had they seen him snap at a patient or act this way toward another, he was like a different person to them suddenly.

The raven at last lifted his green eyes, regarding the blonde a long time as if finally really seeing him, before the barrier at last flickered and faded away. Malfoy smiled that warm, welcoming smile from that morning, reaching out to gently lay his hand on Harry's knee, "There, see? No ones out to get you here...just try and relax. Can you stand?" The smaller man nodded a little, already trying to get up, but falling back almost immediately with a pained shout as he doubled over again around the baby he was clinging so protectively to.

Draco's jaw tightened as his hands shot out to ease the others fall back to the floor, afraid of what the impact might do to his injuries, "Alright, alright, stay calm." He said soothingly as the raven went into a fit of coughing again, spitting up blood into the fingers of his free hand that he tried to cover it with. "Ms. Prine, I need you to get me some pillows for Mister Potter. And Ms. Agora I'll need some Skele-Gro for his ribs, I'm fairly certain at least one is broken and has punctured his lung. And would someone call Healer Thompson?" Malfoy instructed the nurses standing by, before returning his attention to Harry who was struggling to catch his breath.

"Harry, I need you let me take James, okay? I can't preform the spells I need to help you with you holding him." The blonde explained as gently as he could, but Harry's arm tightened around the silent bundle, shaking his head again with tears in his redden eyes. "Pl-please...N-no...don't take him away! He-he's my son!" Draco swallowed his own emotions at how anguished Harry sounded, seeing the obvious fear in those green eyes. "I promise you, he won't be going out of this room. Someone needs to make sure he's okay too. Harry, please, your going to bleed out at this rate. You don't want that, right? James still needs you..." 'I still need you...' Draco ignored that thought that fluttered across his mind, focusing on the raven and the small baby.

At first Harry kept shaking his head, but slowly reluctantly he eased his grip on baby James, trembling hands passing the small child into Draco's arms. The blonde was gentle, careful as he quickly did a visual check of the infant. He was clearly breathing, sleeping it appeared, his color was fine and he bore no obvious injury. But that begged the question as to why he was not awake and crying after all the screaming and shouting only moments ago. Biting the inside of his mouth, the blonde turned to hand the baby to a waiting nurse, already starting to instruct her on what to check for in the child. Silencing spells and the like, but something grabbed the sleeve of his robes and stopped him, making him look over at the raven who had managed to shift on his knees and was holding onto him tightly with both hands. "N-no one...else...please?" Harry begged softly, clearly struggling to even stay conscious, barely able to draw breath to speak.

Malfoy wanted to insist on a nurse caring for the boy, that they were trustworthy, but seeing the look in those eyes and hearing the way he begged, fear in his voice. He only nodded, instructing the nurse instead to call  again for another healer to aid in helping Harry whilst Malfoy tended the baby. Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly stood up once the nurse was able to help Harry lay back on the pillows Prine had just returned with Healer Thompson. Stepping away, he didn't go far, as promised. Laying the baby into a crib he transfigured from one of the beds in the room with a wave of his wand.

Doing his best to ignore what was happening on the other side of the room, the blonde cast several charms on the baby, trying to check for anything that might be wrong. There didn't seem to be any spells cast on him that he could detect, which made him frown only further. Something ate at the back of his mind, only serving to worry him more, something was clearly very wrong. Glancing at Potter, who was now on a bed and being treated for the broken ribs and punctured lung, he knew he wouldn't be able to ask him. So he cast a quick, visible shield charm over the crib and strode out of the room, looking for where they had taken Ginny Potter.

It didn't take long to locate the angry ginger woman who was arguing with Healer Browne, who was trying to convince her to leave. Malfoy regarded the youngest Weasley with disdain, "Mrs. Potter." He held back as much of the hatred in his voice as he could as he said her name, "I have some questions regarding your son, he's not waking up and I need to know if he ingested any potions or the like." He said it as calmly as he could, arms crossed firmly over his chest as he waited for a reply. The woman sneered at him, looking him up and down with distaste and malice in those brown eyes of hers, "Draco Malfoy...And here I thought you would be in prison with the rest of your Death Eater family. I can't believe they would even let you into this hospital."

If the nasty words effect the blonde he didn't show it, "Mrs. Potter, if you refuse to answer my questions I'm afraid I might need to contact the Underage Witches and Wizards Protection Service. Your son is clearly ailing from something and if it seems as if you have done something to him I won't have much choice. Now you can either tell me or I can find out the lengthy way and have you held in this room without your wand until its all cleared up." He said coolly, seeming to examine his nails as the other's face turned red with rage, glaring darkly at him. "I don't know whats wrong with him. Harry woke up in a fit and grabbed him from his crib and wouldn't let go. Perhaps he did something with his magic." She suggested in a cold tone, "I want to see my son."

Draco narrowed his silver eyes, something was off here, she was hiding something. That much was clear. Harry wouldn't be in the state he was in if that's all that had happened that evening. "Really? Seems strange to me that he sustained the kinds of injuries he did if that's all that happened. Injures that, might I point out, would have had to have been gained before he was able to pick up the baby and apparat here." She only glared at him, demanding again to see her son, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that until I have discerned what's wrong with him. I suggest you go home and rest Mrs. Potter." He replied calmly, before leaving the room, she wasn't going to tell him anything. And since he couldn't legally administer Vertiserum, he had no choice but to ask Potter after all.

Coming back into the room he almost cringed when he saw Potter struggling to get up, reaching for the crib where, to Draco's relief, the baby had begun to cry. Gliding calmly across the room, Draco dispelled the shield charm he had left and lifted the small infant from the bed, rocking him soothing to alleviate some of the fussing. Walking over to Harry, he stood within reach and sight of the raven so he could clearly see James was fine, "You need to lay still Harry, those ribs have to be mended." The blonde said firmly, allowing Potter to reach out shaking fingers to touch his son, the relief obvious in his features. On the other side of the bed Healer Thompson mouthed a 'Thank You' at Malfoy, who only smiled a small amount as the other man continued casting the needed spells to fix Potter's bleeding lung, draining it so that he could breath properly.

Afterward Harry was given a Calming Drought, "I can handle things from here, Thompson, thank you." Draco told the elder man, taking a seat next to Harry's bed with James still in his hold, the boy had drifted off at some point and was again quiet. Only once the blonde was certain the raven was alright he handed the child over, pulling out his wand and working on the cuts that still littered the smaller mans body. It was quiet, peaceful for some time as Harry held his son close to him and relaxed thanks to that and the Calming Drought. Green eyes lifted from the sleeping infants face to the man working over his injuries, curiosity getting the better of him now that the chaos was over, "When did you become a Healer? I don't remember you taking the classes for it in school..."

Draco smirked a little at the observation, pausing a moment to retrieve a salve for the ravens bruises from the cabinet across the room, working on his legs first as they were the easiest to reach at the moment. "I suppose it must seem an odd choice for someone like me, huh?" The blonde made an amused sound, "I started studying with Madam Pomfry in Fourth Year. I had to do so in secret, so its no wonder you didn't know."

Harry blinked in surprise, of all things he had expected Draco to grow up and do this was indeed not one of them. A socialite or a Quidditch player maybe. But nothing as normal and mundane as a healer of the sick or injured. Yet the blonde seemed so at ease in this environment, like he was at home here. "Why in secret...?" The raven asked, almost regretting it when Malfoy's hand twitched, roughing hitting one of Harry's nastier bruises he had been working to fix. The blonde muttered an apology, taking a breath and going back to work. Harry almost thought he wasn't going to answer, but finally Draco opened his mouth, his silver eyes looking...sad. Resigned. "My mother forbid it. When I was young I had always wanted to become a Healer, so I could save people. It...it sounds strange but, well, your the reason I tried to learn healing spells."

Again Harry blinked, eyes wide in surprise as he stared at the blonde, "Me?"

Draco nodded, quietly instructing Harry to scoot forward in the bed so he could get a better look at his back, where he had no doubt there were more bruises. "Yes. Growing up my parents often talked about the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. My mother wasn't fond of you, of course, she often commented how you killed her hero. But my father...He told me how you had saved so many lives by defeating 'You-Know-Who'. I remember telling him how I wanted to help people too...He was actually the one who gave me my first book on healing." Malfoy paused a moment, distracted by something on Harry's back, scars? These looked more recent than the one on the raven's hand. The blonde wanted to ask about them, but decided for now, not to. "Anyway, my mother found out about it and got really angry. She ended up burning every book on healing spells she could find in our house."

Harry frowned deeply, thinking how cruel that was to stop ones own child from wanting something as pure as helping others. "Listen, I know its hard to believe I wanted to help people for a living. I know I was a real prat in school. I...I really do regret how I acted back then. I really had wanted to help people back then...but I was forced to live up to my mothers standards. The Black Family standards." He frowned deeply, thinking about his mother, "When she suggested I become a Death Eater I was...horrified." The blonde didn't even notice he had stopped again, his own hands shaking thinking about that night, the night they had marked him. " ** _He_** was thrilled, of course, to train me to be a killer like him. His very first order was for me to kill the headmaster...but I just...I..."

"Its okay." Draco blinked when Harry spoke, lifting his head to see the other looking at him over his shoulder, a gentle smile on his lips. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Besides...I know your not that kind of person. I wouldn't have trusted you with James if I had thought you might pose a threat."

_'That was true...Harry was always the cautious type when it came to people...'_ Draco thought, glancing down at the sleeping baby, remembering something from earlier he looked back into Harry's eyes, taking a seat on the edge of the bed in front of him. "Harry. I need to know what happened tonight, will you tell me?" The blonde asked, concern in those grey eyes that searched glistening emeralds for answers. The raven looked away from him, hugging James softly, but tightly. "I can't...I can't in good conscience let you go home Harry. Not if for even an instant I think you or James are going to get hurt again."

Harry bit his lip and shook his head a moment, seeming like he wasn't going to talk, before hanging his head. He couldn't keep this up, it had been something else before...before James was born, but now? "I-I woke up from a nightmare and it woke James. Ginny she...she got angry about it and well..." The raven stopped, reluctant to tell the truth about it, but the worry for his sons well being was eating at him. "She dosed him with three Sleeping Drought's to get him to stop crying...I-I swear I had no idea what she was doing! And when I found out we got into a fight! I was scared James wasn't going to wake up and brought him straight here! Please, please don't take him away!" He begged Draco with tears in his eyes, holding the baby a little too tightly, accidentally waking him. James cried softly, sniffling a bit as he looked up at his father with big green eyes.

Malfoy watched Harry talk softly to the baby and calm him down, smiling weakly. He had somehow expected this was the reason for the visit, that he and Ginny had gotten into a fight over something, but not something like this. Did the girl not realize how dangerous it was to give someone, especially an infant, that many sleeping potions?! She could have killed him! "Harry, its okay, you did the right thing. And I'm not planing to take away your son." Draco replied calmly, hoping it was enough to ease the raven's worries, "Do these fights happen a lot, between you and...Mrs. Potter?" The blonde was unconsciously tugging at a length of his hair, which he had forgotten to tie back in his rush to get to the hospital earlier.

Harry noticed the almost grudging way Draco said 'Mrs. Potter', noticing the way he was tugging at his long hair, but couldn't place the reasons. He barely knew Malfoy anymore, he had changed a lot in the past six years, emotionally and physically. Especially physically, something Harry was finding strangely hard to ignore. Like his hair, aside from being longer it was still the same platinum blond, but seemed brighter. Healthier. In fact Draco seemed healthier all the way around, not nearly as pale as he was in school or that day on the beach. His skin was pale, sure, but held a soft color now that it lacked before. His eyes seemed softer too, not as cold or distant, warmer now. Those eyes that were now looking at him strangely and Harry realized that Draco had said something, "I-I'm sorry...what?"

The blonde sighed a little, "I asked if you could stay with one of your friends? Ron or Hermione perhaps? I don't think its best you return home right now and they would no doubt be understanding of your situation I would assume." But when Harry looked away, he noticed the sorrowful look in those green eyes and realized he was wrong. He wanted to ask about it, about how and why it had come to this, but knew from experience prodding on such subjects was a slow and delicate process that involved a lot of trust. After a moment the blonde stood up, checked the time and made the decision before he could change his own mind, "It can't be helped then, you'll just have to stay at my house till this is sorted out." He made it sound nonchalant, the words coming out easy, despite the way his heart pounded in his chest and his mind screamed at him that this wasn't going to work out.

Maybe he was just being selfish, but a part of him was grinning like a fool and yelling about how this was his chance to get Potter for himself at last! While the other part was saying it was just because of his duty as a Healer and a friend not to let the raven go back into a dangerous situation.

"Wha-what?! I-I couldn't possibly and-You-You've done so much already!" Harry replied bewildered, not sure what had made the blonde so determined to have Harry stay with him like this. Not that he wasn't grateful, no far from that, but he felt like he was intruding in the blondes life. Bringing him into a mess bigger than he knew. "Malfoy really its not that-"

"Draco." The blonde interrupted, already signing the little clipboard with the Potter's paperwork that had been outside the door, before passing it to one of his nurses to be filed away. "What?" Harry asked helpless and confused, blushing a little at the dazzling smile Draco presented him when he walked back toward him, waving his wand at the crib across from Harry to convert it back to a normal bed. "Call me Draco, honestly, we've known each other too long to keep using our last names." He seemed happy, almost too happy as he cleaned up the ward and got things ready to go. Harry was speechless, the fight leaving him as he watched the blonde, "I can't impose on you any more than I already have...Draco." That was the first time he could ever remember saying the blondes first name, it felt odd doing so. Green eyes were down cast, his fingers absentmindedly playing with James's fingers as the baby burbled and cooed.

The blonde finished and turned to Harry just as he finished speaking, grey eyes soft, "Your not imposing." He told him, watching as Harry struggled to find more reasons to refuse. "What about your family? Surely your wife wouldn't like me crowding your house and James can get pretty fussy." The look in Draco's eyes darkened when Harry lifted his own eyes to meet them, suddenly regretting the sentence for some reason, the blonde looked so angry all of a sudden. Malfoy was tugging on his hair again, seeming torn about something, before walking to the door and hailing a nurse. He said something too quiet for Harry to catch, before walking back, conjuring a warm blanket for James and passing it to Harry. "Its cold out, we're going to apparat outside, but its still not healthy." The blonde explained, seeming restless now as he paced back to the door and waited for the nurse to return with what ever he had asked for.

"You don't have to worry about crowding the house, Harry. And I'm not concerned about James being fussy, he's only a baby, its normal." Harry looked up again as Draco started talking once more, his back to the raven, grey eyes staring distantly at the wall near him. "I don't know where you got the idea I was married, but I'm not and never have been."

The raven bit his lower lip, blushing a little in embarrassment, "I, uh...heard a rumor about it in the Prophet a while back. So I just assumed and...I mean...Never mind." Draco knew exactly the article Harry was talking about, it had been probably three years ago, around the time Pansy had announced her new store and fashion line in Diagon Alley. The papers had made a big deal about it and Skeeter, that damned woman, had made the statement that 'It was only a matter of time before Ms. Parkinson married her childhood sweetheart Draco Malfoy'. After which she had speculated about how it was going to work out between a former Death Eater and an up standing citizen like Pansy. Draco had been so furious about the article he had nearly gone to the Prophet to hex that bitch reporter to hell. Pansy had insisted he let it go, that it was just stupid to do that, seeing as no one really believed anything Skeeter said these days.

The blonde took a long slow breath, tugging harder at his hair till he could feel himself growing calm again, "Pansy and I are only friends. She's going to be marrying Gregory two weeks from now, their pretty happy together." He stated evenly, smiling a bit, thinking of the wedding he would have to attend in two weeks. Pansy wouldn't forgive him if he didn't. He heard Harry mumble an 'Oh' just as the nurse returned with a shrunken box and a pair of shoes. Malfoy thanked her, before turning to Harry who was at last slipping off the bed, bare feet hit the cold tile floor with a shudder. Draco approached Harry and sat the shoes down for him to put on, they were nothing special, just some old sneakers. Once all was said and done Harry ended up at Draco Malfoy's home for the second time...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone so far for the messages and kudos, I'm so very glad to see this story taken in so warmly! I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 and will be sticking around for 3! Thanks everyone!


	3. Shaken

Harry settled in at Draco's easier than he felt comfortable admitting. The blonde had been more than accommodating. He converted one of the spare rooms of his home, which was apparently an office, into a bedroom for Harry and James. The crib he had transfigured from an old armchair was, for lack of any better words, lovely. All dark woods that curled and curved to create a deep basket lined with dark, ever green cloth that was soft and plush. It even had a mobile arching over it from which the animals that represented the Hogwarts houses hung, a red lion, a blue raven, a yellow badger, and a silvery snake. Harry's own bed was similar in colors to the crib, in fact the scheme for the room itself was much the same. The raven could not deny the blonde had a good sense of decorating style.

Over the course of the following week, of which Harry often had the house to himself since Draco worked, he had explored much of the blondes small but comfortable home. Despite living alone the house was clean and well kept, only minor signs of clutter here and there. He noticed Draco kept a lot of photos hung up on the walls or placed over the fireplace and on the mantle, no paintings like in some older wizarding homes or at Hogwarts, but lots of pictures. Most of the people in them Harry recognized from school, though they looked older in many of them. One picture inparticular was of Draco and Pansy. Draco was smiling in this one, but looked tired and almost ill as Pansy leaned against him with her arm around his waste since she was nearly a head shorter. Behind them Harry recognized the emblem for Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies on the wall and a desk beneath it, clearly the reception desk. No doubt this was when Draco was accept for a job there.

The raven wondered though why Malfoy looked so sick, his eyes gaunt and dark, the robes he wore looked to be swallowing him. Deciding to ask him later, the raven stepped from the mantle and looked around at more of the pictures. He had plenty of time to pass, James was asleep upstairs in his crib and there wasn't much to clean or do. The house was calm and quiet. So much different than his own home normally was. He hadn't been able to admit to Draco that Ginny and himself got into fights almost daily, rather Ginny attacked him almost daily. Not that Harry blamed her, he was a hard person to live with. The war had left him, for no better term, unstable. The littlest things seemed to set him off. He and his wife hadn't even slept in the same room since she got pregnant. He had tried to talk to Ron and Hermione about their problems, since they were his closest friends, but they had only waved it off as stress.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out, blinking back into reality, his eyes landed on a photo of Draco when he was pretty young. He was with his father, Lucius, who was holding him on his shoulders and looking pretty happy. It was weird seeing such a joyous smile on the elder Malfoy's face, he only recalled the sneers and smug looks the man had ever given him. But it had always been clear Draco had been close with his father. His mother he noticed wasn't in any of the pictures...

A clicking sound caught his attention and he turned to the window, spotting a small grey owl. Curious. He opened the window to let it in, relieving it of its burden, but it stuck around. Likely to wait for a reply to the letter that Harry notice was addresses to Draco from Pansy Parkinson. Nibbling his lip he wondered if it was urgent or not, considering the owl appeared to be waiting for something. Not wanting to open it, but not certain what to do, he decided to take it to the hospital and give to Draco himself. Just in case and it gave him a chance to get out of the house for a bit. 

He hadn't left the house the whole week, not wanting to face Ginny or anyone else for that matter. He had simply been enjoying the calm quiet and pleasantly company Draco presented, a welcome change to the raven's daily routine. Plus it had presented a chance for him to bond with James without anyone getting mad for the baby being loud and what not. Harry hadn't noticed until the past week just how stressful his home life actually was, it was almost like living with his aunt and uncle again. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to blame Ginny for it, any of it. It wasn't her fault he was like this. 

Retrieving James from upstairs, he wrapped the baby in a warm blanket and retrieved a cloak from the closet. Draco had given him some of his old clothes he thought might fit Harry, at least till the raven could get his own, which he hadn't made an attempt at. He didn't feel like facing Ginny after all and thankfully she had no clue where he was. But he knew at some point he would have to...she was likely livid at this point as it was. No doubt worried about James too, which he did feel a bit guilty about. Though the guilt was considerably lessened every time he thought about what she had done to their son.

Pulling the cloak on over the slightly too large dress clothes he wore, the raven stepped outside, James tucked safety out of wind and cold beneath. Apparating into the reception area of the hospital, Harry walked up to the front desk to inquire where Malfoy was. The desk clerk, a young witch named Maria, according to her name tag, blushed a little when she looked up. "Oh, aren't you a cutey! Hehe~ Healer Malfoy works on the fourth floor in the Spell Damage ward, he should be in his office about now. Just go straight up the stairs and its the first door on your right at the top, you can't miss the name plate!" She told him cheerfully in a clearly American accent, winking as he thanked her and walked off, unfazed by the flirting. He was numb to thing like flirting, people did that all the time, all because he was famous. Though he noted belatedly the girl had not recognized him, which was strangely a relief. 

Making his way up the stairs he stopped just before reaching the top, he could hear a familiar shrill voice talking, rather boarding on yelling, at someone angrily. "I demand to see my husband and son! I know their here!" Ginny snapped at a poor nurse who calmly repeated for the third time that Harry and James Potter had been checked out several days ago and had not been back, "Bullshit! He's not come home and he isn't with Ron or at George or Bill's! OR any of his friends and no one has seen him! So he has to be here still! I swear if that bastard Malfoy is hiding him I'll hex him into a hole so deep he'll never be found!" 

_'If only she knew...'_ Technically Draco wasn't hiding him, not intentionally at least he was sure, so much as Harry didn't want to be found. The raven, who was safely out of sight, nervous looked for an escape. Harry could almost have laughed at the idea of Ginny taking on Draco, as it was he snorted, inwardly. The blonde was far from a push over and smarter than most when it came to a duel, Ginny relied on brute strength to over power her foes and tended to not back down when she was out gunned. Something Harry had taken note of when working with her as an Auror. _Y_ es she was a skilled Auror, one of the best, but she tended to put herself into unnecessary danger. 

"Mrs. Potter." Harry blinked at the familiar voice and could help it as peaked up over the stairs to get a better look at the scene, seeing Draco striding toward Ginny from the end of a hall, looking and sounding pissed. "You are disturbing the other patients here, would you kindly lower your voice?" He asked her in a cool, even tone, his eyes like steel daggers. Ginny's back was to where Harry was hiding on the stairs, thankfully, so she couldn't see him retreating into a room just behind her. Draco however did see him, just didn't comment, his eyes moving instantly back to the ginger bitch in front of him. His eyes and stance held the obvious distaste he had for her, narrowing his eyes as she puffed up like her brother often had in school. Looking like an angry weasel. "I will do as I like! Now tell me where my husband and son are this instant you disgraceful waste of existence!"

The blonde smirked a little, seeming unfazed by her biting insult, "I'm afraid I can't answer that. Its against our confidentiality code to divulge patient information." He replied coolly, "Now if you will kindly locate the exit I would appreciate it. Excuse me." Ginny blinked in shock as he walked easily passed her and into the room near the top of the stairs, spelling it shut behind him just in case and casting a silencing charm as he faced Harry who was standing there in the shadows beyond the light of the windows that lined one wall. "As much as I enjoy the company, I don't think its a great idea for you to be visiting the hospital right now if you don't want to face her." Draco informed the raven calmly, motioning him to sit, using his wand to levitate a tea pot to the sink and filling it. Making them tea and settling the pot and cups on his desk at the back of the room across from the door.

Harry bit his lip, looking at the ground which was suddenly very interesting for some reason, "I...Yeah, sorry." Draco arched a single blonde brow, before shaking his head, "You don't have to apologize, Harry. You've done nothing wrong." He said, pushing off the door and waving his wand to turn on the lights as he walked to his desk across the room, sitting down to look over some patient files the nurses had left for him. "I was merely letting you know. She's been up here almost every day. Now, what brings the pleasant surprise of your visit?" The blonde smiled pleasantly, glancing up a moment as the raven approached.

The raven sighed heavily, taking a seat in one of the two chairs across blondes desk, removing his cloak so James wasn't smothered under the heavy material. Thankfully he was still snoozing peacefully. Harry jumped a little, blinking with only mild surprise when Draco, without looking up, configured the chair beside Harry into a white bassinet with a little mobile that had golden snitches and brooms dangling from it. The raven smiled at the sight, it made him miss Quidditch, it had been so long since he had flown or played the game. Settling down his son in the little bed, he removed the letter from his pocket, "You got a letter from Miss Parkinson and I wasn't sure if it was urgent. The owl stuck around..." He explained, passing the envelope to a curious Draco, who opened and read it quickly.

The blonde paled suddenly, looking as if he might be about to get sick as he set it down on the desk, "Damn...I was afraid of this." He mumbled, staring down at the parchment in thought, leaning on the desk with his hands folded over his mouth. Harry frowned deeply, "What...is it? Are you alright?" He asked hesitantly, worried suddenly about the blonde who looked so much paler than normal now. Had the news been so bad?

Draco took a deep breath absently pulling his long hair, which was tied back this time, over his shoulder and tugging on it. He started to tell Harry that 'it was complicated', but recalled where that had gotten him the last time and reluctantly began to explain honestly instead, "Your aware my father is still in Azkaban?" At Harry's slow nod he went on, "Recently he sent me a letter telling me that my mother passed away in her cell. I was...concerned, when I noticed a smudge on the bottom of the parchment and asked Goyle if he might look into my fathers well being, as I am not permitted to visit him. Pansy was sending me a letter to inform me that Goyle has just returned from his visit and that it doesn't look good. Gregory said he's already trying to convince the Ministry to allow him a Healer...but...Mmmm..." The blonde trailed off, grey eyes staring at the letter still, re-reading it over and over like the contents might magically change.

The raven across from him frowned, sorrow beating in his own heart for the blonde, he knew exactly how it felt to be helpless to help your loved ones. "I'm sorry...I wish there was something I could do." Draco looked up at him a moment in surprise, before slowly smiling, the look sad. "I appreciate the thought, but there isn't much to be done." He replied, sighing heavily and letting go of his hair, picking up a quill and some fresh parchment. The blonde wrote a lengthy letter to the Department of Mysteries, inquiring as to wither they would permit his father an early release due to his health and if not that allow Draco to care for him at the very least. Finished, he folded it up and placed it into an envelope, addressing it and went to his golden barn owl that sat perched on a stand in the corner. Opening the window to send the bird off, he stood there a few minutes letting the cold air clear his head a bit. It was still awhile before he got off work, but all he wanted to do right then was leave.

Behind him he could hear little James cooing and making happy little sounds, Harry letting out a rare, quiet laugh at his son. The sound was beautiful and Draco closed his eyes. He just stood there listening to it awhile. Wishing Harry would laugh more. The sound was so sweet, like the loveliest music. Shaking away the dangerous thoughts, he turned to go to the door, "I'll check and see if the coast is clear..." He paused, jaw tightening a little, "Unless you want to talk to Mrs. Potter?" He asked, keeping the malice out of his voice as best he could when he said it. Despite what that woman had done she was still the raven's wife and the blonde wasn't sure how the raven still felt about her.

Harry thought about it a few minutes, it had been over a week, he really needed to. Ginny was his wife after all. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "I should talk to her..." He concluded, looking at James as he mulled over the decision further.

"But?"

Harry almost smiled at Draco catching the resigned sound in his voice, he was so perceptive, "I don't want us to get into a fight around James again." The raven admitted, his son playing with his fathers fingers, giggling and burbling softly. The blonde behind him hummed thoughtfully, mulling over an idea, he glanced at the time and checked the calendar he kept. Being sure of something, "I can't watch him, but I think I know someone who can that I seriously doubt you'll have a problem with." Confused, Harry turned around in the chair, frowning at the blonde. "Who?"

Ten minutes later Draco had lead Harry to the Janus Thickory Ward, unlocking the door to reveal the large room with several occupied beds and a large table at the end with various games and puzzles to entertain the permanent residences and their guests. At the end of the room was two beds, side by side and a young man sitting talking to the two patients there. He looked up as the blonde and raven approached, smiling in surprise, "Draco? So good to see you! And with company!"

"Good afternoon, Neville. You remember Harry Potter, I'm sure?"

Harry smiled wide in surprise when he recognized the taller raven man, waving a little with his free hand, "Hey Neville, been a long time." Neville stood and wrapped the other former Gryffindor in a side hug, careful of the baby in the shorter mans arms. "Too long indeed. How have you been, Harry? Busy with the family I'm sure."

Harry swallowed, visibly nervous about the question, "Fine, I'm doing fine. Erm, I-"

"Was wondering if you might be willing to keep an eye on little James here for a bit? Harry has an appointment and we can't have the baby around anything dangerous, this is the only room safe enough and all my assistant nurses are busy." Draco explained in a calm voice, only Harry was aware of the very obvious lie, but he was none the less happy for it. Neville nodded happily, "I'd love to, Harry! Baby's are so adorable! I've really been hoping Luna and I could have some soon." He replied, taking the baby carefully as Harry handed him over. The shorter raven swallowed thickly, he trusted Neville, but he hadn't left the baby like this with anyone before. Not even his friends, aside from Hermione. Not counting Draco of course. Smoothing his hand over James's small head and kissing his little cheek, he muttered a thanks, before following Draco out. The blonde spelled the ward shut just as a shrill voice shouted and footsteps rushed up the hallway to them.

Ginny launched herself into Harry's arms, wrapping hers around his neck like a snake might its prey and kissing him. The raven's eyes were wide and his cheeks turned scarlet as the ginger girl leaned back with a pout, "Oh, Harry I was so worried! You never came home and no one I talked to had seen you or James! And that nasty Malfoy wouldn't tell me where you were!" She complained, seeming so innocent as she looked up at Harry with big brown eyes, not appearing to notice Malfoy behind her husband.

"I was...just clearing my head." Harry said slowly, pushing the ginger girl away some so she was at arms length, "Ginny, listen, we...we need to talk, about...about the other night." He started, at first relieved that it appeared his wife was calm and willing to listen, in fact she seemed right then the innocent and sweet girl he had thought he married. "What about it?" She asked softly, calmly smiling as if this was not a very serious conversation. Harry was nervous, almost scared she might make a scene if he upset her, so he chose the words he used as carefully as possible.

Draco, whom still seemed unnoticed, didn't move. Didn't dare to. He wondered would that woman lash out at Harry if she thought him alone? Even in such a public place? The other night it hadn't seemed to bother her, but then again she had been so angry she likely hadn't even noticed Harry had brought them there till she was dragged away. Without really intending to he listened in on the conversation, wondering if either of them was even aware he was still there.

"Saturday...you dosed James up with Sleeping Drought." He started slowly, thinking about the conclusion he had come to over the week had had to think, "Ginny, I love you. And James, more than anything but...But I-I don't think this is going to work out." Harry said at last and Ginny grew very quiet, something flashing in her brown eyes, before she looked suddenly concerned. "Harry, that's an awful thing to say! Are your nightmares getting so bad your imagining things? Don't you remember? You woke up and went into a fit, your magic lashed out all over and at yourself and me! You panicked when you thought you hurt James and brought him here!" She told Harry, sounding truly worried, in fact Draco thought for a moment it was the truth the way she talked. 

But the blonde knew better, it was impossible for ones magic to lash out at ones self, it just didn't work like that. And he had a feeling she was using Harry's lack of understanding about personal magic against him, this type of thing wasn't taught in school after all. "That's not...what happened. It-it can't be..." Harry whispered, his shoulders shaking as he took a step away from Ginny, shaking his head. His breathing already picking up to a rapid pace. Seeing the inevitable panic attack rising in the raven's body, Draco stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on the others shoulder and glaring at the youngest Weasley girl. "I thought I asked you to find the exit Mrs. Potter?" The blonde asked in a warning tone, his eyes steely.

Ginny glared at him, the 'innocent' facade melting away, "You. Are you the one polluting his head? I bet your using some sort of curse on him or a potion! He wouldn't ever leave me, he loves me! You've done something to him!" She said accusingly as she pulled out her wand, pointing it threateningly at him, taking Harry's hand and yanking him roughly to her. It was shocking seeing someone so small able to pull someone clearly bigger than her so easily. Draco knew it had, in part, to do with Harry being clearly under weight and shocked.

Not appearing bothered by the accusations or the threat, he was used to far worse, the blonde said nothing. His expression remained neutral. Harry however tried to yank his arm free of Ginny's grasp, "That's a lie! Draco would never-"

"And since when are you on a first name basis?!" The ginger woman asked, shocked a moment, before she hugged Harry tightly about the neck. It looked like a normal hug, but the way the raven stiffened just before his wife let go? Something was very, very wrong. Ginny let go, backing away with that innocent look again, smirking a bit, before she walked off. Finally leaving. 

Harry stumbled backward and Draco's hands shot out automatically to steady him, concerned when he saw terror in those wide green eyes, "Harry?! What's wrong? What did she say?!" For a moment the smaller man looked up at him, opening his mouth to speak, before clamping it shut. He mumbled something about needing to go home and the blonde couldn't take it, take being silent. Allowing this to just go on. Growling a little, something down the hall exploded. "Your kidding me right?! Your going to go back to-to that?!" He asked incredulously, staring at Harry with rage and concern.

"She's my wife." Harry replied weakly, going to the door they had left and attempting to open it. Thoughtlessly forgetting the door was spelled shut and only able to be opened by those that knew the exact spell to lower the wards.

"She's killing you!" Draco shouted without meaning to, startling the raven who turned those wide, terrified eyes on him. The blonde bit back his anger at the sight, taking a deep breath and roughly pulling at his hair, "Harry...listen to me. Please?" He almost sounded like he was begging as he glared at the ceiling, "Can't you see what she's doing to you? I don't know what its like in your home, but even I can see the damage its causing to you." The blonde took slow breaths, "Your not like you used to be Harry. Your timid and quiet. You act like a whipped animal. Like you did...well like you did when you first came to Hogwarts. Your shutting yourself down and letting it happen, over and over. You can't keep going like that Harry...Believe me... _ **it will break you**_."

Draco's hand shook, pulling so hard on his hair it turned his fingers nearly white, his jaw tight. "I'm telling you this as your friend Harry...It might not be tomorrow or the next day or even a year from now. But eventually it'll be too much and you won't be able to take anymore...Don't wait for that to happen. Don't wait till the person you think cares for you spits in your face when your down." He took a deep breath and at last look down at the raven who was looking at the door, "If you won't do it for anyone else, think of what she'll do to James the next time. This last time? Your lucky. That many droughts could very well have killed him, if not caused permanent damage. I'm shocked it _didn't_ leave any permanent damage."

Waving his wand he unlocked the ward, starting down the hallway, he couldn't force Harry if he didn't want to listen. No matter how much it hurt him, it wasn't his place to make him do something he didn't want to. "You know where I live Harry, if you decide to change your mind." He called over his shoulder, disappearing in the direction of his office.

* * *

 

Three days passed and Harry seemed to have gone back home after all, even the Prophet presented no new news. Draco had been angry, beyond angry. More at himself than anything because he was honestly worried for the raven and the small baby and felt helpless to do anything about. Emotions towards the raven, ones he thought buried, were rearing there ugly heads to taunt him all over again. The blonde was so frustrated at himself for allowing all this to happen, allowing himself to grow even remotely attached, he ended up snapping at several of his nurses at the hospital for seemingly no reason.

So to save them from his own instabilities, he took off work for a few days. The first day was mostly uneventful aside from destroying part of his house and having to put it back.

On the second day he owled Pansy a letter, telling her some of what had happened over the week, careful not to admit his personal feelings too deeply. But he did confess his worry for Potter and his sons well being and that he didn't know what to do about any of it. Pansy was, after all, his best friend and he felt like he could talk to her. But he wasn't about to really admit to anyone his feelings for Potter stemmed from more than being a friend and a healer. Pansy had yet to reply and after the third day he was at home and the fourth he went back to work, no less frustrated, but more in control of his emotions again. 

Thursday Draco took off early from work, Pansy's wedding was that Saturday so he needed to get his dress robes and select a suitable wedding present for the newly weds. And just as he apparated out of the reception area someone else apparated in. Neither noticed the other.

Pansy Parkinson appeared in front of the desk, dressed in a simple, but flattering emerald dress with her dark hair pulled up neatly on top of her head. Her heels clicked lightly as she came up to the receptionist, smiling brightly, "I'm looking for Healer Malfoy, is he in his office?"

The woman at the desk frowned, noticed someone past Pansy and sighed, "Boy, he has been getting a lot of visitors of late. Sadly, you both just missed him." Parkinson blinked at the reply, clearly confused as she turned around to see whom else was there and discovered a familiar dark headed man holding something beneath his dark red cloak. "Ah! You?!" 

Harry Potter seemed just as surprised to see Pansy and lifted his free hand with a quiet 'hello' trying to place where he knew this woman from, she did look familiar. "Do I know you?" He asked softly, looking around the area to make sure they were at least mostly alone, the last thing he needed was someone announcing he was there. Skeeter had been tailing him all day as it was, asking all sorts of personal questions. The dark haired woman smirked, cocking her hip with one hand on it, "Come on, we only went to school together. Its me? Pansy Parkinson."

The raven smiled slowly as he recognized the name, one of Draco's friends, the same one he had assumed the blonde to be married to. "Oh, yes, I remember. Its good to see you, Parkinson. Have you been well?" He asked with a tired smile, the last few days had been far from easy on him and it clearly showed by his pale complexion. Pansy tilted her head a bit, looping her arm with the taller mans and leading him from the reception area as someone else popped in. "I've actually been doing great, but I need to talk to you about something if your free." Not that she was giving him an option to leave as she lead him away, smiling brightly, the look seeming a touch forced.

Moments later she had apparated them to Draco's home, which she unlocked and ushered Potter into, closing the door behind them. "Th-the door was locked! If he's not home-" Harry began to worry aloud, but Pansy blew it off, spelling the curtains open and visibly cringing when she saw the mess the house was in. "Yeah...I was afraid of this..." She sighed heavily, already beginning to clean up, "Damn...and he was doing so well too." She mumbled to herself as she waved her wand about, fixing anything broken and dusting what needed it as she was leading Harry into the half destroyed living room.

Harry's breath caught at the state the house was in, it looked like there had been a nasty fight! "Is...is Draco okay?! What happened here?" He asked softly in alarm, hanging his cloak at the door, bouncing James a little when he began to fuss. Pansy glanced at him, then James and brightened, "Dray is right, your son is absolutely adorable!" Harry's cheeks heated a little, wondering when Draco had told her that and why it made him feel strange. After a moment he realized she was avoiding the question, "Parkinson, please...I...Is Draco okay?" He asked again more firmly, watching as Pansy slowly lowered her wand from cleaning and looked at him, smiling weakly. "For starters, just Pansy is fine. And...How much do you know about whats happened with Draco the past five years?"

Harry slowly sat down on the couch, Pansy sitting in a chair across from him. The raven thought about the question a moment, before shaking his head, "I only know that he was cleared of the charges given after the war and that he's become a Healer. He told me he had always wanted to help people...but he hasn't told me much about the last five years." Harry admitted, pulling a shrunken bottle of formula from his pocket and enlarging it, before feeding it to his son who calmed down happily.

Pansy nodded, looking away in thought a moment, taking a deep breath. "I had a feeling he wouldn't tell you much. The past five years haven't been easy on him and honestly he doesn't like telling people when something is wrong. I'm sure he failed to mention he almost died or that he was in therapy for some time afterward?" It was posed as a question and the look on Harry's face was enough to tell her he hadn't been told, nodding slowly, she sighed. "I didn't think so. Draco suffers from a lot of...mental scars from that last year in the war. But he got good at hiding, at least he had at first, until about five years ago when he had a nasty break down thanks to something he read in the papers...He still won't explain exactly what it was that upset him, though I have my suspicions." She looked a Harry thoughtfully for a long moment, before shaking her head, looking off again. "Draco began to neglect his own well being afterward, he stopped eating, started drinking a lot and then he got into a nasty fight with another wizard. He was in Saint Mungos for weeks and it took a lot of coaxing to get him into therapy, I don't know if he still goes to the visits anymore, but he had finally gotten better this past year. He seemed contented at the very least..."

It surprised the raven to know Draco had been so remarkably self-destructive, given the fact he always backed out of any physical altercations in school and always seemed to want others to do the dirty work so to speak to protect himself. Then again Draco had already proven, more than once, that Harry hadn't know him all that well in school. As the blonde had only ever acted according to his parents wishes. To know that Draco would break like this? Had that been what he had meant the other day? _  
_

_'Believe me... **it will break you**.'  _ Draco's words rang out in his mind _._ The blonde had bottled himself up, let everyone run all over him until he couldn't take it anymore. 

Pansy regarded the raven a moment, seeing the thoughtful, worried look in his green eyes. "Harry, I'm telling you this because...well I'm worried about him. I honestly don't know how much stress he can take without breaking all over again. I've seen it, seen him putting the walls up again, there's a lot he still won't talk to anyone about. And maybe I'm crazy for saying this...but I feel like the only one whose going to be able to save him this time is you."

"Why me?" Harry asked, startled by he revelation. How in Merlin had she come to that decision? Draco and Harry barely really knew each other, sure the raven trusted the blonde, a lot actually. But that did not mean the feeling was mutual.

"Just...trust me on this, its only a feeling, but somehow it feels right." She replied, glancing back when the front door opened with a click, smirking a little. "Is someone here?" Came the familiar voice of the blonde they had only just been talking about as he cautiously came around the corner carrying a couple of paper wrapped packages. Grey eyes landed on the raven man on his couch, going for a moment wide, before he gave that easy smile. Only Pansy saw it, the subtle sign of pure joy before he was pushing down his real feelings, it was something he had been doing since they were in school. 

Harry saw nothing different about Draco from the other day, aside from being calmer now than when he had left Harry in the hall at the hospital and looking a bit tired. Draco had been very clearly upset that day. "Harry, its good to see you. Are things well at home?" The blonde asked easily, walking past them to the kitchen, the sounds of the taller man putting away things in the cabinets echoing softly into the quiet living room. The raven got to his feet slowly, leaving James with Pansy, who had quietly requested to hold the small boy. 

In the kitchen he found the blonde making tea, his back to Harry since he was facing the stove, the table between them. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to voice what he had been thinking about the last several days, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes a moment. "I've...been thinking about what you said, the other day, and...well I'm going to leave Ginny." He manged at last, it wasn't easy, he really had liked Ginny at one time. Had thought they were perfect for each other, but recent events had made him realize other wise. And Draco had helped him see that she was no better than his muggle family. He was scared his son would end up being treated the way he had or worse and all he wanted was for his son to have the childhood Harry had been denied.

The blonde stiffened a little, before turning around slowly to look at Harry, his grey eyes holding an emotion the raven could not quiet place. Though it was there only a moment or two, before the blondes expression returned to being mostly neutral. "Oh?" Draco took a long, slow breath, letting that revelation sink in. Harry Potter was about to be single again. _'I could make him mine after all!'_ Part him shouted in glee, but the other half was somehow sad, thinking he had just ripped up Harry's family. _'Will he hate me for that?'_

Draco didn't miss the sorrow in those green eyes, biting the inside of his cheek, unable to keep from feeling like this was somehow his fault. "And what will you do now?" He asked, absently playing with his hair that had fallen over his shoulder and free of the ribbon, not tugging it just yet. Grey eyes watched the raven as he shifted, looking a little uncomfortable, seeming to consider something.

Green eyes turned a moment in the direction of the living room, Harry was considering what Pansy had told him moments ago, wondering if she was right. Or wither this was going to end up being a bad idea. Would living with Draco be such a great idea? Even though last week had been surprisingly calm, soothing even for Harry who had not even woken once with night terrors like he had at home. And James seemed so much less fussier here than he had at home. Nodding to himself, he made a decision in his mind and looked again to the blonde, "I'd like to...to stay here, if your offer is still open. At least till I can get things straightened out and settled."

Draco closed his eyes a moment, humming softly to himself, letting this sink in. Was this even real? Or just one of those dreams that liked to tease him late at night? Pushing the worry, the fear, and disbelief down. The blonde smiled easily, "Of course, its still open. And you needn't worry about rushing or anything, I enjoy the company to be honest." He admitted, deciding it was safe enough to say that much at least, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The warning that he was going to end up hurting himself again.

* * *

 

"A wedding?" Harry repeated, straightening up from changing James for bed, taking the bottle Draco had been kind enough to prepare. "That's right. Pansy and Gregory's wedding, I believe I mentioned it last weekend, but given the chaos I didn't think you would remember. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go? Might be nice to have a distraction after everything that's been going on." The blonde replied with a pleasant smile, heading back to the kitchen to finish the dishes as Harry put James in his crib. 

Draco knew he was taking a risk, emotionally at least, taking Harry to such a thing like a wedding. It was practically a date, at least it felt like it to the blonde. He knew it was far to soon for this. Knew it was dangerous to let his desires, however mild, get the better of his common sense and judgement.

The raven mulled over the idea, the last wedding he had been to, his own aside, had been Neville and Luna's two years ago. His and Ginny's had been almost five years ago, which reminded him harshly of how badly their marriage had ended. Maybe Harry was just bad at choosing women? He had only been with two, of course, if you could even count the first. Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his raven hair, looking around his room. Already there were boxes, things he had retrieved from home whilst Ginny was at work earlier that day, all of which he had recently enlarged. He himself hadn't worked since James was born, which suited his soon to be ex-wife fine, she hadn't wanted to be a stay at home mother and Harry had been thrilled about spending as much time as he could with his son. Given that he hadn't gotten to spend time with his own parents. 

Leaning back against the door frame a moment, he was lost in his thoughts, falling back to recent events. Just that morning, before arriving at Saint Mungos to talk with Draco and getting intercepted by Pansy, he had talked to a lawyer about the divorce with Ginny. Packing a few boxes of his and James's things, before sneaking out. Tomorrow he would be signing and sending off the first paper, of no doubt many, to announce to Ginny that he was asking for them to separate. Preferably peacefully. And wanting custody of their son, though he would allow for visits since he still felt, despite what she had done, that James deserved to see his mother.

Harry shook his head, waving a hand absently that spelled the lights out, before walking downstairs to the kitchen where Draco was just finishing up and making some tea. "Y'know, going to a wedding wouldn't be so bad. Pansy seems really nice and I would like to congratulate her." Harry said, setting out some cups for tea, waiting by the stove for the kettle to boil. The blonde was drying his hands, chuckling a little, "Pansy is only nice to people she likes. You do not want to be on the wrong end of one of her stinging hexes."

The raven too laughed a bit, forgetting for a time his troubles, Draco seemed to have that effect on him for some reason. It reminded him of his friends in school, so much had changed hadn't it? "I'll have to get my dress robes from home, I seriously doubt I have anything nice enough with me to wear this weekend. Mmm, I'll need to find someone to watch James too..." He mumbled as he frowned at the end of what he was saying, worry suddenly bubbling up, a little warning voice clawing at the back of his mind. But he pushed it away as being silly, "I'll owl Hermione, she offered before to watch him when I needed. I'm sure it'll be fine." He said quietly to himself, Draco not catching the words over the sound of the rustling he was doing in a cabinet.

 

 


	4. Paralyzed

That Saturday after dropping James off with Hermione early in the morning, Harry returned back to Draco's home where they apparated to a large home perched on the cliffs over looking the Atlantic. The grounds were covered in large bushes that hide the house within from prying eyes and more flowers than anyone could possible name. The grounds just beyond the front gates were colorful and welcoming. The house was decorated in surprisingly bright yet tasteful colors, paintings of landscapes on almost every wall and occasionally the portrait of a family member. The place looked more like an opulent palace than a home people lived in, drastically different than the Weasley household for sure which was packed and small with loads of homemade things and clashing colors. _'So this is a real Pureblood house?'_ It was nice, too flashy for Harry maybe, but nice. The raven really preferred smaller, warmer sorts of homes, much like...well Draco's house.

A soft warmth coated Harry's cheeks and he shook himself from that thought, wondering what the strange feeling fluttering around in his stomach was. Maybe he was just nervous about being there, he didn't really know a lot of the people attending or at least he didn't think he would. He and Draco stepped into the foyer, which was already crowded with people, many of which Harry didn't directly recognize, but a few he did. From working as an Auror and from his school days.

"Draco, you made it! I'm so glad! And you brought Harry?" Pansy appeared in front of them, looking at Harry in mild surprise, "Well I'm glad you could both make it! Greg is around here somewhere..." Pansy mused a moment, looking in the immediate area for her soon to be husband, "Oh, never mind! Ah, I'm so excited!" She gushed, enveloping each boy in turn in a warm embrace, before backing up again. She was wearing a lovely pale blue dress, the bottom hem bearing small black birds and spiny trees which they flew among magically. "Congratulations Pansy." Harry told her, "Your dress is lovely."

"Thanks so much! Its the newest for my line! Oops, look at the time, gotta get ready! Later boys!" And just like that she was off. "She's really hyper." Harry commented, to which the blonde nodded with a soft chuckle, "Yeah, really. I haven't seen her this happy since Gregory proposed." He replied, leading Harry to a large table already adorned with gifts, leaving his own there. The raven winced in realization, face going bright red. The blonde glanced at him, seeing his face he looking concerned, "You alright, Harry? You look a little flushed..."

"I forgot to grab a gift to bring!" He muttered in embarrassment, making the taller man smirk a little. Draco resisted a laugh at the look on Harry's face and shook his head, "Don't worry to much. I got us covered." He waved his wand briefly at the gift he had left on the table, the card lightly up briefly and when the soft glow faded both their names were on it. Harry was opening surprised and stammered a little, "Y-you didn't need to-"

"Its fine, relax. Besides, what are friends for?" The blonde smiled calmly, Harry still felt a little upset, but let it go none the less and followed his friend into the party.

Three hours later they had sat through a beautiful ceremony out in the gardens behind the house, before returning to the main house and into a magically enlarged room lined with tables of food and drink. Music played softly, going between classical and, to Harry's surprise, muggle love songs. The center of the room was cleared to allow for dancing and all in all it was something to behold, truly. Spelled with floating candles that left the room in soft glow and flower petals that magically appeared to fall from the ceiling and vanish just before reaching the floor. Small piles of rose petals, in shades of red, pink, and white, drifted into the corners of the room to add color. Even the Yule Ball couldn't hold a candle to this. 

Harry sat alone at a table near the windows that looked out at the garden, the doors near him open to allow in the soft night breeze which was cool, but not cold. He had lost track of Draco at some point, having been caught up talking to Horace Slughorn, whom he had been surprised to find at the wedding. Slughorn has telling him about some of the goings on at Hogwarts, turns out they were short a DADA teacher, again, because he was retiring as potions master and Snape was taking over the class once more.Slughorn had commented that Harry would make a good DADA teacher, given his excellent grades on the subject back in school and his former Auror status.

The idea was appealing, who wouldn't deny that, he had always had a passion for the subject after all. Thanks to Remus in his third year that was. And the defense club in fifth year had been such a resounding success, it was something to think about certainly.

"Potter...it has been some time." The raven looked up at the deep voice that pulled him from his thoughts, meeting the dark, familiar eyes of Severus Snape himself. The man was looking shockingly well, despite almost dying all those years ago...

* * *

 

_Six Years Ago, Hogwarts...._

Harry crouched beside the boathouse, Ron, Hermione, and Draco behind him. He wasn't sure what had made the blonde follow them after what happened in the Room of Requirement, but hadn't argued with it none the less. If Draco hadn't been there they wouldn't have made it out of their alive, thank Merlin he had noticed those broomsticks. Harry would forever be haunted by the image of Crabbe burning in those monstrous flames.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus. It serves the wizard who killed its last owner." They could hear Voldemort saying, a hissing sound pervading the air and it was hard to discern if it was Nagini making the sound or Voldemort himself. "M-my lord?!" Snape sounded worried, Harry could make out his shadow stepping back from where the Dark Lord stood beyond the grimly glass. "I am sorry, Severus, but I don't have a choice. I must master the wand so that I may master Potter." There was joy in the hissing sound now, Voldemort's form  moving toward Severus slowly.

Without a moment of breath between his last words, Voldemort struck out and Snape's form slammed into the window, sliding down slowly with a chocked sound as he was being struck over and over again by Nagini. Draco made a distressed noise somewhere behind Harry and he chanced looking back to see what was wrong, shocked when he saw the blonde holding his hands over his mouth. He was shaking, eyes shut tightly, looking paler than normal and on the verge of being sick. As soon as they heard Voldemort apparat away they all flooded into the boat house, Harry dropping beside Snape and pressing a hand firmly to the bleeding wound in his throat.

Snape's dark eyes were wide and pained as he looked up at Harry in shock, tears slowly forming, "Take...them...please?! Take them!" He begged lifting a hand to gesture at the tears that shimmered on his pale cheek, sliding down from the corner of his dark eyes. Harry realized quickly they weren't normal tears, looking back he motioned to Hermione who conjured something to put them in. She passed him a tiny flask and he carefully collected the shimmering memories, stoppering the opening with his thumb afterward. "Look...at...me..."

Harry looked up at the request, his heart hammering at the look on Snape's face, it was so gentle and sad it almost broke him. Snape smiled weakly, his eyes slowly loosing light, "Your eyes...you have...your mothers eyes..." His voice was barely a breath of air before those dark eyes fell shut, his hand falling slack at his side with a soft thump.

Harry's hands were shaking, what did he do now?! He wanted to help the man, despite him being a greasy git and a murderer, no one should die this way! It was too cruel even for Snape! Moments later Draco was on Snape's other side, his wand, rather his mothers wand, out as he attempted to heal the wounds.

* * *

 

_Present day...._

To this day Harry could not recall what Draco had been babbling at the older raven, only that he had looked so distraught and scared when Harry left him there with the old Potion's Master. But it had been a long time since then and Harry understood Snape so much better now. Knew he was not really a cruel man, that he had acted as he saw fit to protect Harry in his mothers memory. It still seemed strange knowing Snape had been in love with his mother Lily even after all those, and no doubt still, years.

Harry smiled warmly, "It has Professor, your looking quiet well." He replied, Snape nodding slowly, taking a seat near him at the large round table, not too close or too far. "I saw you come in with Draco, its about time you made friends with someone decent. Perhaps Draco can teach you to be a bit less reckless." It was clearly a teasing sort of joke, as it held no heat to it and the man was smirking. The younger man chuckling a bit, "Yes, I suppose it is, but what happens if I teach him to be _more_ reckless?" Harry joked back and Snape rolled his eyes, "Merlin forbid." A comfortable silence fell between them as they each nursed a glass of wine, Snape had never been much for talking and Harry had nothing to really say so it worked out well enough.

Green eyes watched the people dancing out on the floor, his mind wandering a bit, distracted by the muggle song he realized belatedly he recognized. He himself not noticing he was mumbling the words to, " _Forget the lies, the lies that you're never enough. Cause you're alive and it's time to get over yourself. We can forget the past, turn it back on track. That's where we should be, just memorize in your heart that you're beautiful._ "

Harry was unaware of the blonde who was coming up near him, grey eyes growing slowly wider when he caught the soft singing. Draco was star stuck by the lovely murmuring words, frozen as if he had been hit by a bludger to the head, his heart stammering wildly in his chest like a wild bird. Shakily he sat down his glass that he had been carrying, almost spilling it in his daze. The blonde swallowed thickly, glancing a moment at the dance floor the raven was starring at so longingly, a dangerous idea former in his mind that he just couldn't shake. Harry mumbled on the whole while Draco was battling himself, jumping a little when the blonde touched his arm, looking up to find Draco's soft grey eyes looking down at him. "Heh, sorry, you looked a bit sad." The blonde cleared his throat, voice having sounded a bit high. Draco forced himself not to blush at the sweet smile that Harry gave him for a moment before he took a sip of his drink.

"Did I?" Harry asked as he looked at the glass in his hands, "I was thinking about dancing...It all looks so lovely, doesn't it?" He replied without much thought, not seeing the color that dusted the blondes face above him, nor the raised brow of Snape who regarded them both with an odd look. Wondering for starters what was wrong with Draco who looked so suddenly nervous, almost like-No, surely not. Not for Potter?! Snape resisted spitting out his drink in shock at the next thing Draco said, his dark eyes wide as an odd noise escaped the Potion Master.

"You could dance with me."

Harry blinked wide eyes, looking up at the blonde who was looking away now, expression unreadable. He was pulling at his hair again, something the raven was starting to realize meant he was upset in some way because he always seemed to do that when the situation was stressful for him. "A-as friends,I mean. It seemed a shame not to get a chance to dance. I mean I've no one to dance with and neither do you so...It makes sense." The blonde tired to reason, swallowing the lump reforming in his throat, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest. It was almost awkwardly quiet a few minutes, Snape getting up and walking off, mumbling something unintelligible as he hurried away without either of the two noticing. "I...I think that would be nice...sure." Harry mumbled at last, slowly getting up, feeling a little stiff and more than a lot nervous for some reason. _'Its an innocent dance...'_

Draco hesitated a little, despite being the one to make the offer, his heart pounding painfully against his ribcage. Taking Harry's hand and leading him out onto the floor, into the thick of the crowd, before facing him. Being taller, the blonde naturally took the lead, swallowing thickly against the emotions rising in his chest like a wave. Elation, mixed with unwanted hope as he twirled the floor with the raven in a very formal sort of waltz to the none classical muggle music that was a bit too up beat for such a dance. He tried not to, not to lose himself to the moment, get lost in those green eyes he had been dreaming about for as many years as he could recall in that moment.

Harry on the other hand seemed blissfully unaware of the blondes internal struggles, his nerves slowly fading as he just enjoyed the music and the rhythm of the slow dance. Smiling softly as they spun, unaware of the whispers and stares, vaguely aware of a flash somewhere near them but ignoring it out of habit. The raven found, with shock, that he actually liked dancing with the blonde. Draco was clearly skilled at this, unlike himself who usually ended up tripping over his own two feet. The only thing Harry did gracefully was fly. With Draco he moved fluidly and with ease, almost as if they were in perfect unison, like they were meant to be together.The raven blushed a little at the random thought, _'No, were just friends. Its normal for friends to be in unison, right?'_ He thought, fighting the confusing thoughts and feelings waging war in his mind now.

And then, just like that Draco stopped, pulled away from him shaking his head with a stricken expression. "I-I'm sorry...But I-I can't do this..." Harry heard him say softly before he was suddenly weaving his way out of the crowd, Harry not missing the anguished look in his grey eyes before he lost sight of him. Only then did the raven take notice of the whispering, the words so soft he couldn't make them out and honestly didn't want to as he made his way off the dance floor in attempt to catch up to his friend. Pansy appeared before him just as he got out of the crowd, looking incredibly worried, "Harry? What happened to Draco, he looked upset about something!" She said, moving close enough that the conversation was mostly too quiet for prying ears but casting a quick privacy spell just in case.

Harry sighed heavily and shook his head, feeling so confused, so _hurt_ by the sudden rejection. But why? It had only been a dance among friends, right? "I don't know. One minute we were dancing and-" She stopped him, the expression on her face both shocked and even more worried, "You were dancing? That's...unusual. Draco hasn't danced since..."

"Since...?"

Pansy shook her head, smiling apologetically at Harry, "Never mind, I need to find him, preferably before he breaks something. Or runs into Liliet..." She said the last part under her breath, looking around the crowd nearest them, the raven man stopping her with a hand to her arm. Harry looked concerned and confused by the cryptic and evasiveness Pansy was giving him. "Whose Liliet? Wh-what's going on?" The former Slytherin girl bit her lip, looking torn, before guiding Harry with her outside. Far from the people who might over hear, "You recall me telling you about Draco's break down? That he got into a fight with another wizard?"

Harry nodded slowly, "I take it that wizard is this Liliet?" Pansy nodded, face dark, "Yes, that's right. But...well its complicated, but they used to get along, fairly well. Until that day and had a bit of a nasty falling out. Anyway, I was coming to find Draco a moment ago because I had spotted Liliet and I know Draco won't want to see him, so I really need to find him." She said urgently, moving to leave, "Ill look outside!" Harry called, receiving a wave from the girl as she rushed away in search of the blonde.

Looking around a moment, Harry heaved a sigh, feeling strange still after the dance. He pulled out his wand and mumbled a soft 'Lumos' as he stepped out into the garden, searching around the unlit areas of the large backyard and around the house. He was just about to give up and return to the house when he spotted something in the darkness and doused the light of his wand, hearing hushed voices as he approached a hedge which he looked around the edge of.

"Oh come now, I saw you with that man. He's exactly your type, I'm not stupid. You miss me don't you?" Cooed a deep, velvety voice, that belonged to the slightly shorter of the two figures whose faces Harry couldn't quiet make out in the dark. "Fuck off, I told you before that we're through. I don't love you, Alistor! And I don't want to see you." Harry's heart skipped a beat when he realized he recognized the second voice as Draco's, which sounded angry and a little rough. Almost like he had been crying, but surely not. "Don't be like that. After everything we've been through? The least you can do is tell me the truth...We were good together and you just up and left me with no real explanation outside of 'I don't really love you.'" Alistor insisted coolly, a light appearing from the mans wand, but his back was to Harry so all he could make out was Draco who was looking away with a dark expression, "I'm no fool Draco, to me you are much like an open book written in an ancient text, clear to see but not easy to decipher. I can tell your heart is longing for someone. If its not me you love, then who is it?"

"No one." The blonde said firmly after a moment's hesitation, grey eyes flickering a moment to the other mans face. "Liar. I can see it in your eyes, Draco...That look of longing and despair...you were looking at-" The man leaned closer to the blonde, words going softer for a moment, turning almost intimate. "Shut up!" There was a crackle of light in the air, likely the blondes magic manifesting in his anger. Alistor chuckled, "So feisty, I always did love that about you." He said in a way that almost sounded like a purr, the words growing quieter and Harry realized with a strange twist of his stomach the shorter figure was moving closer to the taller despite the obvious threat. Draco pressed himself into the side of the house in a vain and halfhearted attempt at escape. But no sooner did Alistor close in than another light illuminated the area, blinding at first and Harry ducked behind the bush, peeking out the other side despite feeling like he was intruding. _'I've been eavesdropping this long...'_ He reasoned, taking in the scene now in a better light, his mouth falling open in shock.

Green eyes were wide when he noticed the man with Draco who had stepped away from the blonde the moment the other wand lit, Pansy standing near by with a frown as she lifted the light up to see them better. The man was slightly taller than Harry, though still shorter than Draco, with curly dark hair and pale blue eyes. Neither thin, nor muscular, he had a lanky sort of build. Weirdly he looked like he and Harry could have been related. He had a smug look on his face, looking at Draco who was still pressed against the wall, his blonde hair falling in his face in just the right way that Harry couldn't see it very well.

"Liliet, I'm pretty sure I didn't invite you. So, unless you want to get hexed into the depths of hell I suggest you get the fuck out of here." Pansy said with a firmly, warning in her eyes as she was glaring at the man who shrugged, stepping close to Draco again, leaning close to the blonde who turned his face away with a sharp sound. "You know how to find me if you decide to change you mind, darling~" Alistor placed a kiss to the blondes cheek, before apparating away with a loud crack that echoed in the mostly empty garden. Silence fell a moment later, before Pansy approached the blonde. "Draco...are you okay?" Pansy asked gently, reaching out to touch her friend who was shaking softly, fists tight at his sides, tight enough they were biting viciously into his skin. "I'm fine." The smaller shook her head, "Your lying. I can see it. Please, please Draco, tell me what's wrong? I only want to help..."

"I-I know. I'm sorry but...No...no I...I can't."

Pansy bit her lip, looking like she really wanted to force him to open up, but she knew better than to force anything like this when it came to the blonde. At best he would just run away. At worst he would lash out. "Fine, lets just get you cleaned up. Harry is looking for you too." She told him gently and he merely nodded, running a hand through his hair with a bit smile on his lips, "I've probably upset him when I ran off."

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Harry came back inside, still mulling over what he had seen outside. His mind was a mess of confused feelings and wild ideas and conclusions. He couldn't understand why he felt so...angry about seeing that other raven with the blonde. Recalling the almost tender kiss Liliet had left on Draco's cheek made him unreasonably pissed. And to top it off Harry just couldn't get why he couldn't get the thought of that dance earlier being so much more than it was, like it _meant_ something, out of his head either. Surely it didn't mean anything. But then what if it did? Not just to himself, but to Draco since it had clearly upset him? And the ever present shock as he realized that Draco was bi, if not gay, rolled about in his mind too. Liliet had seemed like he felt like he and Draco were way more than friends at least. Draco being gay seemed like a weird thing somehow, not that Harry had anything against it, just that it seemed really unbelievable.

Shaking his head, he did his best to push the thoughts away as he noticed Draco and Pansy approaching. Harry tried not to notice the red rim around the blondes grey eyes. "Hey...its late, I figure we better head back." The taller said with that easy smile of his, hands in the pockets of his trousers, ponytail looking worse for ware but more put together than earlier in the garden. Not that Harry planned to bring it up. "Sure, um, it was nice seeing you Pansy. Congratulations again."

"Of course, have a nice night Harry, Draco." She said, giving the blonde a side long look of worry as they walked away. Heading out the front door and beyond the main gates, before at last apparating back to Draco's lovely little house.

* * *

 

The next morning Harry was the first one awake, Hermione was supposed to drop James off that morning and he wanted to be up when she arrived. Glancing at the clock and deciding he had time, the raven went into the kitchen to begin making breakfast, frying up eggs and bacon and making toast. Brewing tea for Draco and some coffee as well for himself, he hummed a soft tune, the previous night forgotten for now.

Footsteps alerted him to the blondes approach as the taller entered the room, looking back to smile at him, "Morning! I went ahead and made breakfast, hope your hungry!" Harry said, relieved when the blonde smiled, looking at least a little better than he had when they had returned home last night. Draco had said almost nothing to him before going straight to bed and with a distinct darkness in his features that now seemed lighter. Still his eyes held those dark red rings and signs of a rough night, "Morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

Draco sat down at the table, waving a hand at the tea kettle and levitating it over, along with his cup. Pouring his drink, he took a sip of it and allowed the warm liquid to calm him, letting out a pleased hum. "I slept great, how about you?" Harry asked, trying not to seem too concerned, not wanting tot upset Draco. The blonde nodded absently to the question, looking up when the kitchen window opened, allowing two owls in. One dropped off the Daily Prophet, whilst the other left a letter addressed to Harry. Waving his wand to move everything to the table, the raven picked up the letter with a curious look, "Its from Ron..." He mumbled, tearing open the seal and pulling out the parchment, green eyes flying from one side to the other on the page and his hands slowly tightening on it. The raven's face going from calm to clearly upset in seconds.

Draco was only alerted to something being wrong when Harry sucked in a sharp breath, his hands crumpling the letter a bit as he gripped it too hard. Grey eyes lifted, the blonde instantly on his feet to catch the raven before he could fall to the floor and possibly hurt himself, "Harry?!" He looked down at the other worriedly, rubbing the others back, sitting rather awkwardly on the floor in the small space between the table and the stove. "What's the matter?!"

Harry could barely breath, shaking his head with tears in his green eyes that he could not stop, "Sh-she took James! She said she's going to make sure I never see him again!" The raven said chocked, letting out a heart wrenching sob, crumpling the paper in his fist as he doubled up on himself.

Draco grit his teeth, gently prying the letter from Harry's hands, one arm wrapped around him in a protective way as he rocked the raven. Trying his best to comfort him as he read the letter himself, stomach flipping sickly. The little ginger bitch intended to take custody of baby James, saying she was going to prove Harry incompetent and too unstable to care for him. And according to dear Mr. Weasley he was all for it, saying it was likely for the best.

The blonde felt sick for the raven, unable to believe his so called friends and family would do something so cruel. Draco stood slowly, carefully, and retrieved a Calming Drought from the cabinet. Pushing the bottle into Harry's hands as he bent on his knee in front of him, "Harry, listen to me. She can't take him away long. I will prove she is the one unstable if its the last damn thing I do, don't you worry about that. We'll get James back." He told the raven in a firm voice, making him look into his grey eyes with a gentle hand to his head. 

Harry ended up crying himself into a stupor, forgetting about the potion entirely. By that evening Draco had already written several letters to people he trusted in the Ministry, a plan slowly forming in his head. The blonde found the raven in his room, sitting on his bed, staring at the crib Draco had made for James with the most heart-breakingly numb expression on his face. He was quiet now, but clearly no less upset as his dull green eyes looked up at Malfoy when he entered the room with an apprehensive and slightly worried look. 

The blonde took a seat beside Harry, offering him a fresh cup of herbal tea, hoping to sooth him. Harry took it with a mumbled 'Thank you', sipping it quietly, eyes staring at the floor. "Harry, I...I know your upset right now, but I need to talk to you." The blonde started hesitantly, waiting till the other lifted his eyes in question, a silent nod giving him the go ahead. "I have a plan, to help you, but its complicated." Draco hummed, this had sounded simpler in his head than it did trying to say it now, "I want to be there, in the court room, so help prove your capable and most importantly that Ginny is a danger to James. But I can't do that unless I have your permission and for you to..."

Harry looked confused when the blonde hesitated the third time, wondering what on earth he needed that he was worried about asking for. "You have my permission of course, I need all the help I can get. I doubt at this point my word will have much sway...Not with Ginny claiming I'm crazy and imagining and doing things without knowing." He said the last part with a bitter look, gripping his tea cup tightly between his fingers, "Just tell me what you need Draco, spit it out." His tone was a little biting at the end, though it wasn't really directed at the blonde who didn't appear to take it wrong at least.

Draco took a deep breath, "How adverse would you be to having me as your personal Healer?" He asked at last, watching Harry, trying to gauge his reaction. The raven frowned deeply, furrowing his brows, "Um...I don't see the harm, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Well, being your personal Healer would mean, if I was called forth to testify on your be half, my word would have more sway. And seeing as I did treat James and you partly that night two weeks ago it would be easier to prove your not to blame." He explained, relieved when the raven nodded in understanding, seeming to agree with this. "Alright, but whats your plan? I don't know if you know this, but the Weasley family is pretty well respected these days and have a lot of pull. Not to mention my own 'friends' seem to agree with Ginny and with Hermione being a Auror herself that doesn't bode well for me, because everyone would believe her. Given the large number of dark wizards shes put away."

Draco smirked with an almost vicious look in his grey eyes, "I have a few friends on the inside too, Harry. And I've already written them for help in this. My plan is simple enough in the end, I'll be presenting the memories of that night two weeks ago. Yours, mine, and most certainly hers. As well as demanding the use of vertiserum if that doesn't work well enough as proof, even someone 'crazy' can't fake a confession with that."

Harry blinked wide eyes, "That's...actually a really well thought out plan. Its brilliant." He said astonished and Draco looked mock offended, "What? You thought I couldn't figure this out? Come on? I'm a Malfoy after all!" He laughed a bit and winked, glad when it achieved the desired effect of making the raven laugh as well, though the laugh was weak. The humor lasted at least for a few moments, before tears welled up and Harry was crying again, if only a little. "Thank you, Draco...I'm glad to have someone on my side. Your a wonderful friend."

'Couldn't we be more than friends?' A little voiced piped in the back of the blondes mind, which was pointedly ignored, as Draco smiled softly. He could be content just like this, just as friends. He had Harry close now, so what more could he ask? _'What's the worst that can come of this?'_ "What sort of friend would I be if I wasn't doing everything in my power to help?" The blonde replied, daring to give the raven a little side ways hug, before clearing his throat and getting up. "Anyway, Its pretty late, so try and rest okay?" He smiled again, before bidding Harry good night and retreating to his own room down the hall.

There he let out a resigned sighed, despite the other night he was still letting himself get to close. It was like he was an addict and couldn't stop. _'I'm going to end up breaking...'_ He thought bitterly, eyes dark as he undressed to change for bed, getting his shirt off. He was just taking his hair down, walking back near the door to grab his brush off the dresser there when a soft knock came to his door and he cursed a little, hand poised halfway through a stroke of the brush. Obviously it was Harry, seeing as it was only them there in the house and his heart did a little, admittedly excited skip. _'Stop it! Stop it! You can't ever have him! Don't fool yourself! Friends is more than enough!'_ He screamed at himself mentally as he opened the door a bit, smiling easily, "Whats the matter?"

"I just wanted to ask you...something...that I just forgot." Harry's words went from confident to slowly dropping in volume, leaving him staring at Draco in a strange way, the lightest pink on his cheeks slowly darkening as the seconds past in awkward silence. His eyes were fixed at first on how attractive he found the shirtless blonde, which was incredibly distracting and confusing and oh so- _'What is wrong with me?'_   Harry's face burning hot, but only till his eyes caught sight of something else. First it was Draco's left arm, which was lifted a bit as he was brushing his hair absentmindedly. The patch of smooth, scarred skin from where he had removed his Dark Mark shown softly in the lighting from the hall, a little shiny and lightly red in color compared to his pale skin. And then it was others chest that caught his attention again, thank fully as this was distracting him from the confusing question of why he found another man, and Draco at that, attractive. Several criss-crossed scars over patterned Draco's chest, ones that were clearly pretty nasty wounds at some point. Wounds Harry vaguely recognized as his stomach did a nauseating little twist. "Harry?"

Draco stared at the raven, raising a brow at the ever changing look on his features that morphed from embarrassment, to confusion, then question and finally something like sorrow. And did he dare to hope he had seen attraction in those depths at one point? Harry blinked when the blonde spoke, looking up and blushing again with clear embarrassment, before vaguely gesturing to the taller man's chest. "Erm, sorry...but wh-where did you get those scars?" The blonde frowned, glancing down unconsciously, knowing the ones he meant, his heart giving a sickening jolt. Draco lifted a hand to touch a place where they crossed over his pounding heart, feeling the raised flesh beneath his finger tips, "Sixth year..." He replied calmly, not wanting to actually say 'You gave them to me.' for fear of upsetting the other. Harry had already been upset enough that day.

The raven's jaw tightened, realizing as soon as Draco said that exactly the cause of the marks. That day in the bathroom, when he had nearly killed him with a curse he had not known the results of. "Oh...right...I...I never got to apologize for that, I'm sorry." He replied rather lamely and it got real quiet for a bit before, to his shock, Draco laughed. Laughed loud and hard, almost falling down as he leaned against the door frame till the rather frightening fit stopped. Harry just stared in bewilderment, not sure what to do or say.

"I-I'm sorry! Its just-just that it seemed so funny to apologize for that! Merlin, Harry I fucking deserved this that day. I'm actually glad you did this!" He told the raven, who looked more and more confused, green eyes shining with questions he couldn't voice. "After all the shit I did to you in school a few scars is the least I deserved Harry. Beside, you saved my life, a couple of times. You have nothing to apologize for."

Harry smiled warily, "Uh, if you say so."

Draco cleared his throat, face a little red as he recovered some of his dignity, "Sorry, anyway was there something else?" He asked, watching the way Harry hesitated after a moment or two, "Don't be shy, Harry, go on."

"I was...wondering about, well, Saturday night." Harry began but seeing the easy look in Draco's face shift briefly, discomfort clear for all of three seconds before his face turned neutral, made him stop. "Yes, what about it?" The words sounded...rehearsed, hollow. It sent a shudder down the raven's spine, why did it seem like Draco had just shut himself down? Feeling the heaviness in the air, Harry swallowed, shaking his head. "Never mind, sorry. I'll go to bed. Um...Sleep well okay?" Draco nodded, smiling easily and bidding Harry a good night, shutting the door softly. He cast a quick silencing charm.

Once he was certain Harry was in his room, silencing charm or not he feared being heard, he let out an anguished noise. His fist slammed into the heavy wooden door, pain blooming in his knuckles but he ignored it. _'We are friends. Only friends. That dance meant nothing so forget it ever happened!'_ He chanted in his head, over and over, his magic lashing out when he couldn't control his emotions any longer. He went to bed that night with his bedroom thoroughly destroyed...

* * *

 

The next day Harry awoke to an empty house, Draco having left a note in the kitchen explaining he had been called in on an emergency case. The blonde had been nice enough to leave him a plate of magically warmed food, so at least the raven need not cook breakfast. 

The house was really quiet now, leaving the raven again to his thoughts, his worries. So to distract himself he explored the house once more, looking for rooms he had not noticed the last time he had been there. Walking along the hallway in which their rooms were located, the raven noticed Draco's door was slightly a jar and unable to help himself he peaked inside. Harry was a little stunned at the mess it was in. Directly from the door was a large, four poster bed with dark green and grey sheets and plush pillows, pillows that were partly destroyed. Feather strewn across the floor, along with glass from a mirror that was part of a lovely wooden vanity near a large closet on the left side of the room. On the right side was a large book case that occupied most the wall, books and trinkets from it torn and brokenly tossed about on the floor. Even the windows on either side of the bed held damaged green curtains. Had it been like this last night? He could recall, having been too distracted by Draco to notice.

 _'Did the other night upset him enough for him to do this maybe?'_ Harry wondered, frowning softly as he pulled the door shut, not wanting the blonde to know he had seen all this by cleaning it up. It felt like he was invading the others space.

Searching farther down the hall he was pleasantly surprised to find a door leading to the roof, which had been converted into a lovely little garden. Among some normal plants there Harry discovered several magical ones, like Tantagula and Mandrake's, which he had a feeling Draco must keep for his work at the hospital since many of the plants he recalled were used in restorative potions.

It was warm here, despite the still melting snow around the house, no doubt the garden had protective spells and wards placed to keep it safe for the plants year round. A soft smile pulled at his lips as he walked to the edge of the grassy roof, looking out over the area around the house he had not really paid attention to before then. Draco's house was within the city limits, but far enough out there was a fair distance between his home and the next, giving him a large yard which was fenced off in a large rectangle of white fence. Behind the house was a few big trees which leaned toward each other in a sort of triangle between which chains hung to support a large, flat surface that appeared to be littered in pillows. A swing easily large enough for two people to lay on. _'That would be a nice place to relax in the warmer weather...'_ Harry thought, thinking it suited the blonde to have something a little over the top somewhere in his normal little house.

Near the raven was a record player, the old kind with the large horn and the crank on the side. Winding it up he allowed the classical music to drift around the little garden as he sat down on the only lawn chair to relax awhile, let his mind wander aimlessly. Green eyes stared up at the sky, watching the soft white clouds roll by in the gentle breeze.

It was well into the afternoon that Harry opened his eyes, yawning softly when he realized he had fallen asleep, running a hand through his unruly hair. He got up from his seat and walked inside. Heading downstairs he could hear movement in the living room, "Draco are you back?" He called out, curiously making his way there, he found the blonde siting in the arm chair, bent over a letter with a deep frown on his lips. Beside him was a silvery owl that Harry recognized as the Minister of Magic's personal bird. The blonde had an intense expression on his face, focused completely on the parchment before him, shoulders stiff. "Draco?"

This time the blonde hummed, glancing up once, before realizing Harry was there. Grey eyes lifted and he shot Harry a weak smile, "Sorry, did you say something?"

The raven frowned deeply, sitting across from the blonde, "Is everything okay?" He asked, watching Draco sit back with a sigh, starting to tug a little at his hair. He was upset about something again. "Yes and no..." He hesitated to explain, uncertain how Harry might feel about what he was going to tell him, but he would have to tell him at some point. It wasn't as if he could hide this. "Remember me telling you my father was ill? Well I finally got a response from the Ministry regarding his case...Their willing to release him under certain conditions and give him another trial to perhaps absolve him of his crimes."

Harry made a face, curious as to what those conditions where that would make Draco seem so upset about them. "Well that's good isn't it?" He questioned as he came to sit across from the other. Draco hummed softly, "He'll not be allowed a wand until it can be determined he is no longer a danger to anyone. Which is ridiculous because he went to prison willingly for his crimes. And that he be placed under house arrest." The blonde sighed, looking off to the side, pulling visibly harder at his hair. A worried look on his face as he contemplated what he had just said.

"Okay, so? How far is Malfoy Manor from here? It can't be so bad, at least you'll be able to care for him." The raven said slowly, watching the way Draco grimaced and shook his head, smiling weakly. "Yeah, about that. See...I...I sort of tore the manor down. Years ago. It no longer _exists_. So...my father would have to stay _here_." The blonde stressed the last word, biting the inside of his mouth, hoping the other wouldn't be too upset about the house guest. He knew his father had been down right nasty to Harry at one point, not that had much choice, keeping up appearances and all.

The raven nodded slowly, mouthing an 'oh' as that sank in. It dawned on the smaller man there wasn't any other bedrooms beside his and Draco's, which meant...there wasn't enough space. Harry ignored the tight feeling in his chest, forcing himself to smile, "I can go somewhere else if space is a problem, Draco..."

The blonde blinked, bewildered that that was the conclusion that Harry had come to, "Wha-No, it has nothing to do with space. I can something out regarding space. I was worried you might not want to be under the same roof as him. I'm not asking you to leave."

"Oh...Oh! N-no, I don't mind at all. Sorry, I misunderstood." Harry laughed a little feeling ridiculous for assuming that, rubbing the back of his neck with a reddened face. Draco chuckled softly, his fingers slipping from his hair, "Its fine. I should have been more clear. Anyway the Auror's will be bringing him here in the morning and I'm going to ask Sev to drop by as well to help me assess what we can do about his health."

Harry nodded calmly after few minutes, before standing up, "I'm going to make dinner then." He told the blonde who frowned a bit, starting to stand, "I can-"

"It's fine, I insist. Its the least I can do since your letting me stay here." He replied with a bright smile, turning to the kitchen and missing the star-struck look on the blondes face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank everyone again for all the Kudo's and hits! This is officially my most popular story on this site! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it has little hints of future drama and just a dash of romantic air! Stayed tuned for more! Seriously, thank you all!
> 
> Also the song Harry is singing is called 'Forget the Lies' by Quietdrive.


	5. Pensieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, MENTIONS OF EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF BLOOD.
> 
> As the title suggests the use of a Pensieve is involved in this chapter. A fore warning the memories submitted are that of the night leading up to Harry in the hospital, thus it is very graphic and may make some readers uncomfortable. I will likely implement the use of the Pensieve in later chapters as well with similar warnings. In short this chapter is most likely considered NSFW! Furthermore I apologize in advance for this.

It was around ten o'clock in the morning that a knock came to the young Malfoy's door, distracting him from the breakfast he was in the process of cooking. Already Severus Snape sat at his table, sipping coffee with Harry as they conversed quietly about the goings on at Hogwarts. The blonde lifted his head at the sound and wiped his hands on a towel as he walked to the front of the house, opening the door for the Auror's to allow them inside. There were four of them and between them was a frail looking man dressed in dirty prison clothes. 

Draco had to hold in the emotions that washed over him like a crashing wave against the shore line, the sight before him was pure torment. Lucius Malfoy looked on the verge of death itself. His once lovely blonde hair, so much like his sons, was mated and blackened from the grim of the filthy place he had just left. His skin almost grey, lacking all signs of color or indications of health. And his eyes were hollow, dark like melted lead rather than brilliant silver, with dark circles around them. He was too thin, his hands were bony like a skeleton as he reached out to Draco with a weak smile on his lips. He grasped the younger blondes shoulders, seeming so much smaller thanks to the hunch he had adopted, "Son, my god its really you! I can't believe they let me out!" Lucius said, voice hoarse and almost illegible.

The younger Malfoy swallowed the lump in his throat, smiling back, but his lips trembled a little with emotions he did his damnedest to hide. Shaking hands took the elder mans as he guided the him to sit in the chair near the hearth, Severus and Harry appearing from the kitchen, the later lingering in the doorway. The Auror's cast the necessary spells over the house and Lucius to ensure he could not leave without the Ministry noticing, before they began to leave, one staying behind. Draco looked up, parting from his father whilst Severus softly spoke to the senior Malfoy, "Thank you Gregory, I don't know how I'll be able to make this up to you."

Goyle smirked and shook his head, dark hair swaying a little around his slightly rounded face, "Nah, its no trouble. I know how much your father means to ya. Besides, Pansy would have had my arse if I hadn't done something about this!" He chuckled a little, Draco weakly smiling at that as he looked back at his father, "He really looks awful. I hope you can help him, Draco." The blonde nodded to his old friend before bidding him farewell and seeing him to the door.

Back in the living room Lucius was listening to Severus, "So, you became the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher after all. Draco has told me so much in his letters, but he seldom talks about himself, how has he....Hm?" The elder Malfoy's grey eyes lifted, spotting at last the younger raven in the kitchen doorway, blinking a moment in confusion. Bewildered, Lucius narrowed his eyes a moment, trying to be sure this was not his imagination. That he was not seeing things, "Harry Potter? Is that really you? My goodness, I wasn't aware you and my son had become friends." He said slowly, "Dare I say I have missed much since I was imprisoned. When did this happen?"

Harry walked slowly into the room, taking a seat on the couch, feeling nervous for some reason as he faced the sickly looking man. Remembering how proud he once had seemed, now only a shell of his former self.  "Ah, well I'd like to think its been some years ago. But we only just reconnected very recently." Harry explained with a gentle smile, looking up when the blonde entered the room and gave the raven a small, strained smile. "Father? I've made a room for you upstairs, if your tired. I've also found you some of your old cloths, there in the bathroom so you can clean up if you want to. But first, I've made breakfast."

Lucius blinked a moment, before chuckling, "My Draco, you've become such a different person. _You_ made breakfast? When did you start cooking? I was not even aware you knew how. Don't you have our house elves still, surely they could do that? How is Minsky, by the way? No doubt getting up there in age." He replied innocently enough, not catching the pained look on his sons face before it was easily covered up. "Father...Much has changed since you've been away. Perhaps you should eat first and then I can explain?"

The elder Malfoy agreed with a slow nod, looking skeptical, allowing Severus and Draco to help him to the kitchen to sit at the small table. All four men made themselves comfortable, eating quietly some time, before Lucius just couldn't take the silence any longer. "So...what have I missed? I take there are things you haven't told me in your letters, Draco? Like when you moved into such a small house..." He asked of his son, who slowly put down his pumpkin juice, taking a deep breath.

Draco chose his words as gently as he could, heart pounding, "Where should I start, hm?" He mused aloud, sighing heavily as he leaned his arms on the wooden table, "I gave Minsky away to Hogwarts, along with our Peacocks..." He began slowly, gauging his fathers reactions to this, those peacocks had been his pride and joy after all. The elder had literally raised them all himself from when he was Draco's age, a gift from his own father. "Yes, their quiet happy at the school Lucius, Hagrid has taken wonderful care of them. We're even expecting a new generation of them soon." Severus said quickly, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

Lucius's eyes shifted to Severus a moment and then back again to Draco, his expression was carefully neutral, like he didn't believe them. "May I ask the reason they are not a the manor?" He began, playing along with this little farce, "Actually, why aren't you living there Draco, that house has been in our family for ten centuries..." The elder man's hands shook a little as he stared across the table at his son, trying to make sense of all this, trying to figure out where the humor in this was.

The younger man looked away a moment, his hands absently pulling at his hair again, "The manor...yes...I am aware its been with us a long time." He replied cryptically, his father was slowly starting to lose his cool, glancing between his son and his best friend. "Draco...? Dragon...what has happened to my home?" The words were barely a whisper, his shoulders starting to tremble.

His son did not raise his eyes, shame in them as they stared at the table that had become very interesting all of a sudden, "I-I am sorry father...But after everything that happened...I could not live there. I couldn't even stand being within its walls any longer. Its...its gone." Lucius listened, horrified, "You...what did you do?!" The older Malfoy shouted, getting to his feet for all of a few seconds before being over taken in a fit of coughs, doubling over as he nearly chocked. Blood coating his fingers, the smell of copper thick in the air.

Draco paled considerably, "Father?!" He got to his feet with a chocked whisper, Severus already at work casting the spells needed to determine the problem or problems as the young heir watched his father lose consciousness. Harry jumped up instantly to help Snape keep the much taller man from falling and hurting himself, "He has an infection in his lungs, among other things. Lets get him upstairs to rest, I'll need to prepare some potions and clear his lungs." The dark haired man explained, looking at Draco who was frozen in shock across the table. The younger blonde was clearly in shock, grey eyes wide and shining with unshed tears as Severus and Harry took Lucius upstairs.

* * *

 

Hours later Lucius was resting more peacefully in clean clothes, occupying Draco's old room, the younger blonde in the process of converting a closet into a third bedroom. Draco shut the door behind him, leaning against the wall beside it. Severus had already left for home some time ago, agreeing to come in and check up on Lucius every few days. It was better in this case to have a second opinion and another set of hands. "How is he?"

Draco looked up, Harry was standing a few feet away from him, a solemn look on his face. The blonde ran a hand through his long hair, letting out a shaky breath of air, "Better."

"And you?"

The blonde smiled weakly at the concern, "Fine. I knew he wasn't going to like hearing any of that." He replied, tipping his head back to rest on the wall, hands behind his back. It was quiet a moment or two, neither sure what to say. And Harry unconciously took in the small details of the blonde's features in the pale light of the hallway lamp that sat next to him. It cast a gentle golden light on the pale Malfoy, illuminating his hair in a way that made it look nearly white, rather than soft yellow. Dark, noticable circles were beneath the mans eyes, betraying his tiredness. His button down white shirt only aided in making him look paler, barely hiding the fact he was far too thin. Finally Draco spoke again. "The trial is in two days...Are you...going to be okay?"

Harry snapped from his thoughts, eyes darkening as he had to think about it a moment, about the prospect of never seeing his son all over again. But a determined, thought softly uncertain, fire lite in his green irises before he was slowly nodding, "Yes...I have to be. For James."

Draco nodded, bidding Harry goodnight after a few moments and stepping into his new room that was no next to the one Harry occupied.

* * *

 

_March 31st Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

Draco stood with Harry outside the courtroom that the trial was to take place in in only a few more minutes. He wore a gray suit and simple silver tie that brought out his eyes. Harry wore a dark blue suit, forgoing the tie that morning as he had been far to upset and nervous to remember it. Already tension was high. Aside from them was the Weasley family, Ginny of course, along with her mother Molly. Ron and Hermione had shown up as well, wither this would prove in their favor or not was yet to be seen, but Granger looked clearly upset as she kept shooting Harry worried looks. And the blonde had noticed the foul glares he was getting from Ginny, Molly, and Ron, which he easily ignored. Hermione seemed genuinely shocked to see Malfoy there and confused.

Malfoy was talking quietly to an Auror named Smith Reeves, whom was to conduct the trails questioning for them and was insuring that the use of Vertiserum was insisted upon, as well as the use of their memories. Given that the truth potion was normally reserved for cases regarding murder it may take some arguing, however the use of memories was common and likely wouldn't be argued with. Smith seemed to doubt the need for Vertiserum, telling Draco that the memories would likely be more than sufficient.

Harry was holding up okay so far, if you could really considered it okay that the raven seemed to have mentally shut down. His green eyes blank, posture stiff. He looked like he was preparing for a fight, like that day at Hogwarts all those years ago. And in a way Draco supposed this was a fight of sorts, no doubt the Weasley family weren't so keen on losing their grandchild like this, be it to his own father or not. The raven jumped a little when a loud voice echoed in the hallway announcing that they come in.

Inside was a council of several elder wizards and a few younger ones that Draco easily recognized from school, at the podium was Madam Bones and to her left was Astoria Greengrass her apprentice. The blonde smiled a little at the dark haired witch, he had met her a few times in the past through her elder sister Daphne, both were from his old school house. She was a kind and open-minded woman, which would work in their favor, he hoped. Madam Bones instructed the defendants to sit at the right of the room and the others at the left, calling Ginny Potter first to the stand, much to Harry's obvious discomfort as the raven twitched.

"Ginevra Molly Potter. Born 11 of August, 1981?"

"Yes ma'am."

Bones nodded, looking over her papers with a neutral look, "You are here to fight for sole custody of your son, James Sirius Potter. Under the reasons that your husband is incompetent and a danger?" Harry flinched at this and Draco's jaw tightened as he discreetly gave the man's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Ginny kept her expression innocent, trying to look sorrowful, but Draco could easily see she was faking. He had grown up in a house of actors, being a Syltherin meant learning a good poker face after all. "Yes, that's right. I'm worried about my baby and Harry has begun to try and keep him from me!"

"That's a l-" Harry started, but Draco put a hand to his arm, giving him a look and shaking his head, the raven falling silent. The disturbance was over looked and Bones continued, "And what proof have you that Mr. Potter can not handle his own son?"

"Harry suffers from serious PTSD, Ma'am. He often wakes in fits and his magic has had out bursts from it. He is incredibly unstable and often has mood swings, going so far as to accuse me of things that have not happened. Harry can't discern reality from fantasy." Ginny continued, giving a loud sniff and appearing to start to cry, looking very upset. The room was a hushed cacophony of whispers. After a moment Reeves stepped forward, looking skeptical, "I'm sorry, but I find some of this rather convenient. Given that Mr. Potter has recently asked for a divorce, does it not seem odd that you would only just now bring such heavy claims forward? If Potter was such a danger to those around him why is it you would have even remained living together?"

Ginny wiped her face, "I thought he had it under control, sir. He was doing better you see. But when James was born it seems to have upset him."

_'She's clever...'_ Draco mused, his expression was carefully guarded, but inside he was sneering. Reeves nodded slowly, "I see. Can you give me an example? Of Mr. Potter being 'upset'." The ginger nodded, "Yes, just three weeks ago in fact! He woke up in the middle of the night completely mental! Went straight into James's room and held him so tight I thought he had smothered him and then swore that I had done something to him! Of course I convinced Harry to take him to Saint Mungos! But the staff wouldn't let me see either of them afterward!"

Reeves again nodded, "I see. And can you tell me which Healer it was that tended your son and husband?" Ginny pursed her lips, brown eyes shooting to the right side of the room as she pointed at the blonde, whom made no show of emotion to this, "Draco Malfoy, sir."

A small eruption of whispers broke out, no doubt people only just realizing it was him or noticing him all together. The blonde ignored them as Reeves looked at him and then back at Ginny, "And what happened when Healer Malfoy arrived on the scene at the hospital?"

"He told me to be quiet, threatened to hex me, and had me escorted from the room! He seemed to think I was causing a problem, but I was only trying to get Harry to give James to the nurses! He even told me afterward that he wasn't going to let me see either of them!"

Reeves regarded her a moment, before looking to Bones, "I'd like to call Draco Malfoy to the stand." He said coolly, Bones nodding and gesturing for him to go ahead. And moments later the blonde was sitting in Ginny's recently vacated seat, looking if anything bored, "Draco Lucius Malfoy. Born 5 of June, 1980. Correct?" Bones asked first, "That's right."

"Your are a Healer at Saint Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies."

"Correct."

Bones nodded, motioning to Reeves who stepped forward, pacing in front of the chair in which Draco sat, much the way he had Ginny. "Mr. Malfoy can you recount the night of three weeks ago that was previously mentioned by Mrs. Potter?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes. I was at home when I received an emergency owl from one of the mediwitch's on the Spell Mishaps floor that they were having some trouble with some recent arrivals. I apparated their as quickly as I could and was informed a couple had arrived with a young child and that the father wouldn't let anyone near him or the infant. And that the mother was being very difficult as well and making quiet a fuss." He recounted calmly, remembering with perfect clarity that night, "When I arrived in room eleven I found Mrs. Potter on one bed screaming across the room at Mr. Potter who was curled in a corner with a wand-less shield spell preventing the nurses from getting close."

"And you told Mrs. Potter to be quiet?" Someone asked from the council in the stands surrounding the room.

"More specifically I told her I would hex her if she didn't shut up. Admittedly I was pretty upset when I saw all the cuts and bruises on Mr. Potter." Draco replied easily, his hand gripping the chair arm a little tightly. Reeves frowned deeply, but someone else asked before he could, "Cuts and bruises? He was injured?" A wizard from the council inquired with obvious interest.

"That's right. I diagnosed him myself with several broken ribs, one of which had punctured his lung, as well as numerous bruises from a clear and violent beating." He answered, taking a slow breath, "I was not, however, the one to heal his chest injuries as I was taking care of James Potter."

"How did you manage to get the baby from him if he wouldn't even allow the nurses to take him?" A blonde witch asked, looking incredulous. Draco shot her a bemused look that bordered on annoyed, "I do not see why this matters. But if you must know, I promised Mr. Potter that I would not leave the room with James. I stayed in sight with the boy by transfiguring a crib out of another bed. However I was alarmed when I noticed there were no spells cast on him, though he appeared uninjured and was peacefully sleeping. All the noise should have woken him."

"And what did you do?" Reeves questioned, leveling a blank look on Malfoy as he went on with his recount of that night, "I went in search of his mother. I was afraid the boy had ingested something, but when I asked his mother she avoided the question and instead saw fit to insult me. After which I informed her that she needed to either tell me or I was going to contact the UAWWPS. She said she didn't know and I told her to go home." The blonde took a breath, glancing at the ginger woman who glared back, "I went back, of course, to Mr. Potter to ask him and was relieved to find the child awake and crying upon entering the room. After some questioning Mr. Potter told me that his wife had dosed the child with several Sleeping Draughts."

The room broke out again in astonished murmurs, much louder now, before Madam Bones silenced them, turning to Harry. "Is this true Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded stiffly with wide, horrified eyes as he remembered very vividly that night, opening his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Molly Weasley. "That's a lie! My sweet, innocent daughter would have done no such thing to her own son!"

Draco shot a glare at them, "And what of Harry's injuries? Your daughter claims he did that to himself, but you'll find them to be the kind inflected by another and I am willing to put forward my own memories of that night to prove it!" He sneered before Madam Bones called the room to order and turned to him, "Are you suggesting Mrs. Potter attacked her husband that night?"

"I am." The blonde said firmly, ignoring the shouting of Molly who was escorted out of the room seconds later. Reeves faced Madam Bones, "I would like to have the memories of that night retrieved from Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Potter. And, if I may be so bold, I would also like to have the use of Vertiserum as it is clear that someone here is lying."

Madam Bones frowned deeply, looking at her council a moment, before at last agreeing. After the memories were retrieved the council left to view them, but not before Draco stepped up to the podium, "Madam Bones, I have a request, if its possible I would like to view Mr. and Mrs. Potter's memories of that evening. You see I am Mr. Potter's personal Healer and I fear that stress of all this sort might be adverse to his physical and mental health, you understand I'm sure."

Bones frowned, "This is very irregular, Mr. Malfoy." She replied, the blonde only nodding to her in agreement, waiting. Finally she sighed, "I see no harm in it, seeing as the trial doesn't affect you and nor does it affect the trail for you to witness them."

Harry and Ginny were escorted by Auror's to separate rooms to wait. Mrs. Potter looking uncomfortable and Harry looking ready to get sick at any moment, his green eyes dancing to Draco's retreating back.

* * *

 

 Draco followed the council, Madam Bones, and Reeves into another large room. This one had a low ceiling and was rounder than the courtroom, with chairs and benches, much more cozy in a strange sort of way. In the middle of the room was a large pensive, big enough for three people to gaze in at once, that was magically connected to a sort of smokey screen to allow the rest of the council to view the memory comfortably. "We shall start with Mrs. Potter's account of the night of March 10th." Reeves said, pouring out the silvery liquid into the bowl. Reeves, Malfoy, and Bones all leaned over and dove into the memory headlong.

Draco's feet settled on the wooden floor of a lovely little bedroom, in which Ginny Potter had just sat up in her bed, the sound of a heart breaking scream filling their ears.

Ginny came into the living room to find Harry holding his head, the screams calming a bit as he chocked on a sob, muttering an apology. Almost unnoticeable the scene rippled, the sound muffled. Harry turned on Ginny and started shouting at her for bothering him, just as a baby started to cry elsewhere in the house. Potter shoved his wife aside, marching down the hall and into James's room with her close behind begging him to calm down. The blonde narrowed his eyes as he watched this play out, mouth dry, he knew it was fake. The memory had been tampered with. But it was still disgusting to watch. Before long the memory cleared back to normal and they were at the hospital where it suddenly cut off.

Lifting himself from the memory he held in his sneer, shooting a look at Reeves who then looked to Madam Bones. "That memory was tampered with." He stated calmly, to which Madam Bones sighed, "Yes, I could see that. Did she really think no one would notice? Alright lets see Mr. Potter's memory of the evening."

This time it was different. Very clearly so... 

* * *

 

Harry had only just stopped screaming, sitting up on the couch in his pajamas, blanket thrown off somewhere nearby. He was panting and soaked in a cold sweat that made his shirt cling to his chest when Ginny burst into the room from the hall, "Fucking hell Harry, can't your keep it down?!" The ginger screamed at him, fuming pissed, her cheeks flushed with irritation. The raven flinched at the loudness of her voice in their small flat, "I'm sorry...it was another-" He started to apologize in a soft voice, but she cut him off by shouting, "Oh for the love of Merlin Harry, don't you think your too old for nightmares! Now will you kindly keep quiet?!"

The raven sighed, trying again to apologize, warily getting up off the couch. "Ginny, please I-AGH!" No sooner did he start talking than the ginger witch blasted him with an unknown spell, sending him flying over the back of the couch to land painfully on the floor with a loud thud, hitting his head hard on impact. "Gin-NGH!" She hit him again, this time with a Blasting charm, bruises blooming over his pale chest as his breath left him in a pained 'whoosh'. "I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Another blasting charm and another, the raven letting out a soft whimper and curling into a ball a moment as his wife growled angrily, standing over him. Harry rolled onto his back again, tears forming in his green eyes, he softly pleaded for her to stop. But Ginny kept hitting him with the same spell over and over until the sickening sound of crack resonated into the air and the raven screamed out in agony, curling into a ball around his clearly shattered ribs. This time Ginny hit when with a cutting curse that looked suspiciously like 'Sectumsimpra' as bleeding wounds broke out over the mans flesh, spilling crimson across the floor as a small puddle began form beneath him.

She was about to hit him again, a sick smile on her face, when something caught her attention elsewhere in the house. The soft cries of their infant son permeated the air, drifted to them, his father letting out a whimpered 'Please don't' before Ginny stalked into the kitchen. Harry struggled to breath as he got to his feet with some difficulty, holding onto the back of the couch, "Gin, I can take care of him...pl-please just give me a moment to-"

"I've got it." She said tersely, walking out of the kitchen with three small vials of light blue liquid and an empty bottle. "Gin? Ginny?! What are you doing? What is that?!" Harry struggled to go after her, the words wheezing painfully from his blood stained lips as he broke into a violent coughing fit. Blood spilled forth onto his fingers, coating them in sticky redness, the smell of copper thick in his nose as he held down the want to throw up. Pushing down the bile in his throat, he went after his wife, tripping at least once in the hallway and breaking into another fit of coughing that did lead to him losing what little he had eaten that day, red laced vomit splashing into a foul puddle on the carpet. Heaving hard a few more times, he managed to pick himself up once more, stumbling into the nursery where Ginny had a satisfied smile on her lips as she leaned over their sons cradle. James was asleep once more, breathing slow and even, appearing calm and unharmed. Next to him lay the empty bottle stained in light blue that could be seen through the clear plastic. On the little dresser next to his mother was the three now empty vials.

Harry felt like his heart had stopped a moment, before it kicked into high gear, adrenaline driving back the immense pain he was in. "What...What did you do?" He breathed, crossing them room to lift the limp child into his arms, his tiny hands dangling down on either side of his fathers as he was lifted gently against the mans chest. He never even fluttered his eyes, though he remained breathing, it was clearly not natural. Ginny kept smiling at her husband, "I put him back to sleep. Its your own fault for waking him, he won't go back to sleep otherwise." She replied plainly, sneering at her husbands wide, horrified eyes, "You've done this before?" He asked helplessly, as Ginny was reaching out to snatch him back from Harry who held the baby protectively, his green eyes turning fierce. Burning with anger, fear, and hatred. She ended flinching back when the ravens magic lashed out at her, causing burns to appear all over her skin. The ginger witch cried out and screamed in fury at Harry, whipping her wand out to strike him with a curse.

The raven thankfully acted fast, turning so his body shielded that of James in his arms, crying out at the blasting charm that nearly knocked him down. Somehow he managed to withstand the overpowered spell, staying up right. A moment later he had dissapperated, finding himself in one of the many rooms of Saint Mungo's seconds later, curled up on the floor with his son. A shield of raw magic swirling around them as he pressed himself into the wall, sobbing softly as he held James close to his bruised and bloodied chest. Ginny appearing across the room a second later as mediwitch's appeared from the hall, drawn by the commotion the ginger was causing with her shouting. They only managed to keep her across the room, it proved impossible to get her to leave or stop yelling.

One of the mediwitch's, a petite young woman with mousy brown hair, rushed out, no doubt at this point to call in Malfoy, as the others who weren't dealing with Ginny tried in vain to get Harry to lower his shield. It was probably twenty minutes this went on, the screaming, the mediwitch's trying to calm the ginger and get at her husband in order help him and the baby who had not made a sound the whole time. Harry was beside himself, chocking out softly for the nurses to leave him be, begging them for help, but too scared to let them near. At least once he went into another fit of violent coughing, doubling over around the infant in his arms and vomiting blood onto his pants and the floor too.

In all the mess and chaos Draco had not noticed before exactly how bad Harry had been, he had failed to notice all the blood on the floor and even the wall at that time, too worried about the raven's well being and that of the child.

Moment's later Draco watched himself stride into the room, the mediwitch from earlier close behind him with a worried look on her face. His own face, the memory him, turned hard as he took in the sight in the room. Draco had never seen himself angry, but looking at it now he looked a lot like his mother when ever she got mad.

"Shut up this instant Miss Weasley or so help me I'll hex you until you can't speak again!" The memory Malfoy shouted over the ginger woman on the bed, who shut up in at once and looked wide eyed at him. Seconds later she recovered, "How dare you-!" He waved his wand the instant she opened her mouth, casting a silencing charm, "Take her to another room, now! Have Healer Browne look over her injuries and send her home." He said coldly to his nurses, sneering at the bitch, before turning to the raven across the room. With the room quiet one could more clearly hear Potter as he mumbled at the nurses to leave him alone, along with the chocked coughing that followed and the violent way he vomited again onto the floor. He was struggling to breath when Draco approached him, kneeling down so he could see him face to face properly. "Potter...you need to calm down. We need to look at your injuries before any permanent damage is caused." The memory Malfoy explained in a calm, gentle voice.

The raven whimpered, shaking his head, curling up into a tighter ball around his sons limp form. Malfoy's grey eyes shot to the baby, widening a moment in obvious worry, before looking back up at the raven. Malfoy, the present one, had not noticed that Harry had been watching him through the fall of his messy hair. Green eyes wide and mildly terrified, but curiosity and wariness were winning out in the emotional turmoil. The other Malfoy reached out, pushing his hand through the softly swirling barrier, cuts and angry red marks appearing on his fingers, but his face only tightened a little to reveal he was in any pain, his smile was kind despite that. "Harry, please, I only want to help...But I can't if you don't let me through." The blonde said in a soft, almost whispered tone, hissing a little when a cut nicked into his wrist a little deeper than the rest. He didn't seem to notice it outside that.

At last Harry lifted his head, regarding the blonde healer for a long moment, searching him it seemed for any signs of insincerity. Finally REALLY looking at him. Before a last the barrier was lifted and the blonde could reach out without fear of more injury, clear guilt flashed in the raven's bright eyes as he looked at the others injured hand. This, too, the present Malfoy had not noticed before, rather had disregarded and forgotten the instant the shield was lifted. "There, see? No ones out to get you here...just try and relax. Can you stand?" Malfoy nearly cooed the words, like he was talking to a scared animal, adoration and relief in his eyes. Harry nodded slowly and tried to get up, but shouted in anguish, doubling over again around his son as he fell back down, arms rigid to protect his son. Draco's hands shot out automatically to catch the younger man, keeping him from hurting himself further by slamming into the wall, carefully lowering him back. "Alright, alright, stay calm." Malfoy told Harry in a soothing way, just as Harry broke into another fit of coughs, thankfully not vomiting this time but still spitting up blood onto his free hand that he had lifted to cover his mouth.

"Ms. Prine, I need you to get me some pillows for Mr. Potter. And Ms. Agora I'll need some Skele-Gro for his ribs, I'm fairly certain they are broken and have punctured his lung. And would someone please call in Healer Thompson?" The blonde skillfully instructed his nurses, not noticing at all that one of them had deftly cast a healing spell on his injured hand, clearing it of the cuts and welts. Finally the memory Draco turned to Harry, smiling softly, "Harry, I need you let me take James, okay? I can't preform the spells I need to help you with you holding him." He explained gently, reaching out, but Harry's arms tightened around the boy instantly. Green eyes were wide in terror once more. "Pl-please...N-no...don't take him away! He-he's my son!" The raven chocked out, shaking like a leaf. Malfoy had a strained expression on his face a moment, clearing concerned the raven was going to hurt himself further. At last Draco calmly spoke again, reassuring the raven haired father, "I promise you, he won't be going out of this room. Someone needs to make sure he's okay too. Harry, please, your going to bleed out at this rate. You don't want that, right? James still needs you..." Green eyes were wide a moment, like a frightened and confused deer, no doubt at Malfoy's sudden usage of his given name.

Harry shook his head as he looked down at the baby in his arms, tears already falling down his blood stained face, cutting past the dried red splashed on his cheeks. At last, with great reluctance, he passed the boy to Draco. Malfoy turned almost at once to pass the baby to one of the waiting Mediwitchs, but Harry snatched his arm, clambering onto his knees with great difficulty. "N-no one...else...please?" Harry struggled to say, drying heaving and coughing hard, blood dripping from his lips to splash onto the already sullied floor. Draco looked like he wanted to refuse the request, but at last nodded slowly and stood with the baby in his arms, asking one of the nurses to retrieve yet another of the other healers to aid Harry instead as Ms. Prine arrived with pillows to make the raven more comfortable.

It was only a few minutes that Healer Thompson arrived, carefully levitating Harry onto a bed to work on him, laying the raven propped up on pillows so that he did not end up suffocating on his own blood. But moments later Harry was struggling to get up, seeing Malfoy striding from the room. The raven failed to notice the shield charm placed over the crib, that or he didn't care that it was there as he struggled against the mediwitchs trying to hold him back down. He only settled, a little, when James at last began to cry. Relieved tears spilled forth from those ever green eyes, Harry struggling a little less, but still straining to see his son. Only once Draco returned, a relieved look of his own at the infants cries, and picked the baby up to bring him to the raven did Harry relax back on the pillows. The blonde cooed in a gentle whisper to the small baby, rocking him a little as he sat in a chair beside Harry's bed, close enough so the father could touch the boy easily and clearly see him.

* * *

 

Draco felt dizzy and sick at what he had just seen. How could anyone be so fucking cruel? Ginny reminded him of his own family, his aunt and mother specifically. Why would Harry put up with that?! It had been clear in the memory this happened a lot, Ginny attacking Harry like that, because the raven had not even defended himself or fought back till it involved baby James. Likely the involvement of the infant was the only reason they had arrived at the hospital. So it begged the question was this the most sever fight they had had? Or did Harry have someone else he had been going to for healing to avoid the hospital? Perhaps healing himself? But it seemed unlikely, casting a healing spell for such wounds as those wouldn't be possible to preform on ones self as it required far to much concentration.

Draco had to excuse himself from the room, needing to get away from them and think. He just kept asking himself the same thing over and over, _'Why did Harry allow this between him and Ginny?'_. Why was he letting himself be abused like this? _'Likely for the same reason I never fought back against Alistor...'_ He thought with a deep frown, the thought making his heart twist painfully. He had deluded himself, rather allowed himself to be deluded, into thinking that Liliet had been the best thing for him. That he **deserved** to be punished and would never be loved by anyone else. He still believed the later, but at least he had managed to mostly realize allowing someone to beat the shit out of him wasn't right. Thinking back on Harry he began to wonder about that night he found the raven in that alley. Had a fight like this been the reason he had found him in the snow that evening?

The blonde couldn't help the feeling of protectiveness and anger that washed over him when he thought of the things Ginny must have been doing to Harry these past several years. He might never have the raven for his own, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stand back and allow this to go unpunished. One way or another he would make that woman regret this.

The blonde made his way down the halls till he came to the rooms Harry and Ginny were being held in, seeing the worried looking Auror outside one room, "Excuse me, is Mr. Potter in this room? I need to speak to him." The man made a face at the question, looking apologetic, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow you-" He started and Draco sighed, "I'm his personal Healer. I really insist I be let in." The Auror looked surprised, then worried again, "Oh, well in that case you might want to check on him. He doesn't sound good."

Grey eyes narrowed a moment as the blonde opened the door and shut it behind him, swallowing hard when he didn't at first see the raven, but noticed another door in the room was open and the clear sounds of someone retching filtering to meet him. "Harry? Are you alright?" The elder called out, walking into the bathroom and finding Harry bent over a toilet, panting heavily. The raven lifted his tear stained face, clear worry in his green eyes as he chocked back a sob, shaking his head. Harry was leaning against the wall when the blonde moved closer, fishing a vial from his pocket and holding it out to the raven. "Its a calming potion, it'll help."

Harry took it gratefully, relaxing after a few minutes when the stuff took effect. "Better?" Draco asked, helping the raven into the other room to sit on a comfy couch there, grey eyes worried but guarded. "It's going to be okay Harry..."

"What if they think Ginny's way? What if they won't give James back? I really **_do_** have PTSD Draco, and it certainly has gotten worse over the past three months! Merlin, what if she's right?! What if I am a bad father!" The raven started to cry despite the potion and the blonde tried to sooth him by rubbing his back a bit, "Harry, listen to me and listen carefully. PTSD doesn't make you a bad parent. Having nightmares and waking with terrors doesn't mean you can't raise your own son...And we can work on the reason it got worse. I know a wonderful therapist." He told the other, smiling warmly, reassuringly. "I promise you, at the end of the day you will have James back and you won't ever have to worry about Ginny hurting you _or_ him ever again."

"How can you be so sure?" The raven wiped his face, looking into those grey eyes with hope, slowly calming down completely. He wanted to believe the blonde, more than anything, but that nagging voice in his mind only kept saying how worthless Harry was. How dangerous he was.

Draco only smiled more, "Because I am."

* * *

 

And just as Draco promised the trial ended in favor of Harry, who was given the sole rights to his son. James was handed over to him within that very hour and Harry went home with Draco happily. Not even bothering to speak to his soon to be ex-wife or her family who shouted in outrage at him as they went.

Back at the blondes home it was mostly quiet, Severus had stayed over that day as a favor to Draco to keep an eye on Lucius, who he was playing chess with when the boys arrived back. Lucius seemed calmer than yesterday, no doubt Severus having explained much to him regarding the Malfoy estate. At least now he didn't seem as angry. Draco greeted the two, shooting a wary look at his sickly father, before excusing himself to make dinner. Leaving Harry to relax on the couch, opposite Snape, with James in his arms. The young father cooing and playing with his small son, smiling brightly. Likely it would be a while before he put the baby down or let anyone hold him if he could avoid it.

Lucius glanced up when Harry sat down, smiling a bit, "I take this is your son? He looks like you. Thank goodness to, it would be a shame for him to look like any of those Weasley's..." The elder blonde commented, meaning it as a compliment. The younger man smiled warmly at this, ignoring the bit about the Weasley's, "Yes, his name is James. Say 'hi' James~" Harry cooed, sitting up his son on his lap so could look around better, nibbling his chubby little fist and looking around with his big green eyes. The baby let out a giggle when he looked at Lucius and Snape, seeming to like them as he made grabby hands toward them. Lucius let out an amused noise, ignoring the way Snape rolled his eyes, "I can still recall Draco being so little, he was such a happy baby. Always smiling and into everything that wasn't spelled or placed out of reach." The elder blonde mused, remembering the past with a distant expression. 

Harry smiled softly at this, trying to imagine Draco as a child. He had known him when they first got into school, but the blonde had been rather rude and stuck up then. Had he really been as his father described? It was hard to imagine anything but a pouting, whiny child. James made a gurgling noise that sounded a bit like a laugh, struggling a little and waving his chubby hands at the floor, obviously wanting down. His father complied after a wave of his wand, conjuring a large blanket for the baby to roll around on and some soft toys to play with. James reached for one of the toys, getting up on his hands and knees a moment, before losing his balance and rolling onto his back with a high giggle. The raven laughed a little at his son, leaning down to help him back up, but paused when something golden shot past him.

It was a snitch, but slightly larger than normal, designed for a child clearly. Its fast beating wings made a soft fluttering sound as it hovered and darted around James, teasing him by getting close and going out of reach, but never too far or too fast. The baby's green eyes went wide at the sight, watching the large Snitch moving around him, before laughing brightly and waving his chubby fingers in an attempt to catch it.

Harry blinked and straightened up, looking at the two men playing chess a moment. Snape was focused on the board, but Lucius was smirking, grey eyes glittering lightly at something behind the younger raven. Turing around, he found Draco standing in the doorway, just putting away his wand in its holster on his thigh. The raven wasn't sure what he thought, feeling a little strange about the tiny gift the blonde had given his son. Slowly a smile turned up his face, the palest rose coloring his cheeks as he looked away from the blonde, "I think he likes it." Harry commented, feeling Draco walking up beside him, catching the sound of a soft chuckle. "Of course, he comes from a long line of Quidditch players after all."

Harry laughed at this, ignoring the sad pang in his heart at the mention of the sport he missed so badly, it had been years since he had picked up a broom. "That's true. I wonder if he'll play when he gets into school." Snape snorted at this, "I will hopefully be retired before he makes it that far." He said snidely, receiving a sharp smack from Lucius across their chess board, "Don't be so rude!" Severus made an annoyed face and the other three in the room couldn't keep from laughing.

 


	6. Nova Crush

_Two Months Later..._

Harry was outside, it was warm and a calm breeze drifted through the air as he sat on the large swing in Draco's backyard reading a book. James was playing in his little enclosed pin on a blanket near by in the soft grass, giggling happily as he tried to catch his big Snitch as it darted around him. Lucius sat in the shade of a tree near by, also enjoying a book, looking far better than when he had arrived at the house from Azkaban. He almost looked like his old self, not nearly as pale or thin. Draco was at work, he seemed to live there at his office much of the time. Something Harry found strangely disappointing. 

The raven had discovered a variety of new emotions and feelings whilst living with the blonde, ones he wasn't sure yet he understood, but did not entirely dislike all of them. The a fore mentioned disappointment at the lack of his presence, for example, was one he actually did greatly dislike. It reminded him far too much of his childhood, of all the times the Dursley's denied him food or birthday gifts. Or the fact he felt delighted every time the blonde returned home, which he realized with annoyance made him sound like a freaking puppy. 

Over the past weeks he had gotten to know his former rival turned friend much better. Draco was a quiet person for starters, never really talked about himself and usually expressed himself in a silent and refrained manner. Something that left Harry often wondering wither it was how he was raised or something else that made him that way. But Draco gave away subtle signs to his emotions and feelings Harry had noticed. Slowly picking up on those signs. Like how he played with his hair, depending on what he was doing with it meant a great many things. Pulling for instance was a clear sign he was upset or struggling with something. Playing with it, like running his fingers through or twirling it a little, meant he was nervous or deep in a thought and occasionally happy if he got this sort of glitter to his eyes. Though that seemed not to be very often. Draco also had trouble hiding stronger emotions in this way, aside from his hair being an outward sign, Harry had noticed his eyes were much like an open book if one looked closely enough at them. 

But despite the signs he picked up on, Harry still had trouble discerning what the blonde was really thinking because Draco wouldn't really tell him even when asked. Pansy had warned Harry of this, after writing him a letter some weeks back when he had voiced such things to her regarding the blonde. She told him that if he was going to help Draco it would likely be difficult because the blonde would need to learn to trust him. Trust was something he really struggled with thanks to many people over the years. 

"Say, Potter?"

Harry was pulled from his thoughts and looked up at the voice that drew him, seeing Lucius had lowered his book and was regarding him calmly, "Yes, sir?" The raven closing his book that he had already long forgotten, setting it aside as he waited for the older man to speak. "I was wondering if you might help me with something." Lucius began slowly, making Harry raise a questioning brow, "Of course, what do you need?"

"Well," The blonde smiled calmly, "Draco's birthday is in a few days and I was hoping to go shopping to get him something. But the Ministry, as I am sure your aware, won't allow me to go about in public without some kind of escort. I know your a retired Auror and I figured they might be okay with you escorting me. I'm not fond of strangers going, given my reputation, they likely won't be very...kind." He said the last word with a sense of delicateness, "I like you Potter, your open minded and friendly. Even though we have had a less than joyous history."

Harry mulled over the request, easily sensing that the elder Malfoy was trying to flatter him. He certainly wasn't wrong about the history. But Harry had had a lot of time to get to know the older blonde over the last two months as well. Wither it was his time in Azkaban or some other factor, he was actually a fairly pleasant person to be around. And even James seemed fond of the man who treated the baby a lot like a grandparent might, despite having no relation or obligations to do so. Lucius had even been happy to give Harry advise once and awhile regarding James, which the raven was grateful for sense it was not as if he could ask his own parents or talk to Mrs. Weasley anymore.

The Weasley's had been furious after the trial regarding James and even more so after the divorce. They had even attempted to slandered him in the papers, something Skeeter jumped at. Harry had been relieved when Draco cancelled his subscription to the Prophet, since neither of them felt like reading that crap. The only people in the Weasley family he still talked to now were the Twins, Bill and his wife, and Charlie. Even Hermione had stopped talking to him, but he suspected that had more to do with Ron, either way it hurt. A lot. In fact with everything going on Harry had taken to basically hiding out, not wanting to deal with the press or the Weasley family's scorn. He had not been anywhere aside from Draco's home and the Hospital in some time.

The raven shook himself from his thoughts, smiling softly at the slightly worried look that had come over Lucius's face, "Yeah, I'll send off a letter and we can try to go tomorrow. I'd like to get Draco something as well and it would be nice to get out." He replied cheerfully, the older man smiling in return, eyes shining in relief.

* * *

 

The next day Harry got up earlier to greet Remus at the door, whom he had floo called the evening before to ask if he might be willing to come over and watch James. After a bit of worrying on the older mans part and some reassurances from Harry, he had agreed to come over with Teddy and watch the baby. "Remus, I'm so happy to see you! Sorry again for the short notice...and not talking to you the last couple months." The raven said with an embarrassed flush, hugging the brunette man who only smiled softly, "It's fine, I know how busy it can be raising a child."

Beside the man stood a six year old Teddy, who looked a bit sleepy as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Hello Teddy, I think you've gotten taller since I saw you last!" Harry said as he knelt down to look at the boy, whose hair turned almost black and his eyes green when he saw his godfather, grinning. "Yup! A whole three inches, 'Arry!" He exclaimed excitedly, letting go of Remus's hand to hug Harry before the elder stood up again, chuckling. "He's got quiet good at changing his appearance. So much like his mother..." Remus remarked, looking a little sad, before smiling at Harry.

"So, how have you been Harry? I heard about the divorce..." Remus said as he followed the younger man into the living room where James was already playing on a blanket, crawling slowly after his Snitch that Draco had given him. "I've been better actually. I haven't had the nightmares like before and Draco says I am starting to gain weight properly." He explained, leaving out the hurt the Weasley family had left. Remus tilted his head, something odd sparkling in his eyes, "Draco, Harry? So its true, that your living together?"

Harry frowned in confusion, not understanding the teasing in the other voice, "Well, yes. He offered me a place, he's been a wonderful friend. Even James likes him...and...What's so funny?"

The werewolf was laughing, trying to hold it in and failing. At the question he shook his head, clearly seeing something Harry was not, "No, its nothing. I'm just glad to see your doing better. You were looking so sickly after James was born. Its a relief to see your healing." Remus replied, giving Harry a small hug. "Hey, how did you know we were living together? I hadn't told anyone..." The raven frowned deeply as the brunette made an odd face, before pulling something from his cloak and passing it to Harry. It was a copy of the Prophet from a few weeks back, on the front was a magical picture from Pansy's wedding, Harry easily recognizing himself and Draco dancing. He found himself distracted a moment by how lovely the blonde looked in the photo, like some sort of fairy tale prince with his long hair dancing around him as they turned on the floor, his lips pulled into a dreamy smile. 

Blushing at his own thoughts, Harry read the actual headlines, _'Potter the Cheat? Is he Gay?'_

_Harry Potter was seen at the wedding of fashion designer Pansy Parkinson, dancing with none other than former Death Eater Draco Malfoy! This reporter can only speculate where Potter's wife was at the time and if she knows of her husbands infidelities! Has he perhaps realized he prefers men? Or is the war hero maybe under the influence of some sort of illegal spell or potion?!_

Harry shook his head, stopping reading after this with a sick feeling in his gut, why would people think such a thing? Draco had been proven innocent years ago, it was ridiculous that they would accuse the blonde of such things. He certainly would need a spell or potion to convince Harry to fall for him, after all he was beautiful, smart, charismatic. Again the raven found himself blushing fiercely, was he really thinking about that? _'Could I love him like that...?'_ He wondered, never having considered liking another bloke before let alone Draco Malfoy.

"Everyone seems to assume the two of you are together and since no one knows were you went after the divorce it was assumed you were living together." Remus's words ripped him from his thoughts and Harry nodded with a weak smile, "R-right...that makes sense."

"Potter, are you ready to depart? I'm afraid if we intend to be back before Draco notices we should really head off." Lucius said from up the stairs as he descended and appeared from the hall doorway, dressed in fine black robes and leaning slightly on his cane that Harry recognized as being the very same he had carried when the raven had been in school. The blonde was surprised for a moment to see Lupin, before offering a small, polite smile. "You must be Remus Lupin? Potter speaks highly of you."

Remus lifted a hand in greeting, smiling back weakly, "Yes, hello Mr. Malfoy, I believe we have met before."

Lucius looked confused, frowning as he tried to remember, "Have we?"

"Yes, we attended school together. And You were there the night that-" The brunette caught himself off before he said it, glancing at Harry whose eyes had darkened, shaking his head. "Never mind, its in the past. Best be off Harry, have a good day...and don't read the Prophet, they've not been too kind of late."

Harry only nodded, going outside with Lucius where they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron in order to reach Diagon Alley.

* * *

 

Many of the shops were back in working order since the end of the war six years ago, even Olivander had returned. Though it was rumored he was training an apprentice now. And at the end of the busy shopping street Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was as vibrant and packed as ever before. As always the whole shopping center was crowded with Witches and Wizards alike.

Harry tuned his head to look at Lucius, whom was leaning on his cane now, still struggling with a leg injury he had obtained at some point while in prison. "Do you have an idea of what your looking for?" The raven asked as the elder man hummed in thought, "I've a great many things I'm looking for. But I'm not sure what Draco would really want, its a bit hard to tell."

"I can agree with that. He's not very open about himself." Both men mulled it over, before deciding to head first to Gringotts and make a withdraw before shopping.  Arriving at the bank, they ignored the odd stares and occasional gasps of both goblins and people who saw them, going straight to the back to the main goblin who was stamping papers of some sort. 

"Yes...?" Came the gravelly voice of the gnarled looking old being, who gazed at them over small square glasses. Harry stepped up, opened his mouth, but Lucius was the first to speak. "We would like to make withdrawals from each of our vaults." He said in a stiff, cold way that reminded the raven of the Malfoy Sr. he had known in the past, not the man he had lived with alongside Draco the past two months. Harry smiled warily, "Erm, if that's alright." He added politely.

The goblin regarded them a moment, before nodding, getting down from his high stool to lead them to the back. "Follow me, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." 

Only Harry noticed the relieved sigh that left Lucius as they walked side by side after the goblin, shooting the man a small smile, no doubt he had assumed he wouldn't be allowed to enter given his current status. Yes, he was free of prison with the permission of the Ministry. But he was restricted with more than just not being allowed a wand for the duration of an going trial regarding his permanent release in regards to his health, among other things, at the request and argument of his son. Harry didn't know for sure the full list of restrictions, outside the need of an escort of course, Draco had been too busy lately to explain it all to him and he hadn't the heart to ask Lucius. The man needed to relax in order to heal properly.

The raven's mind wandered back to the younger Malfoy as they boarded the little mine car that would take them to the vaults. Draco had looked really tired lately, always busy either at the hospital or on his dads case or health, he hardly had any time to even talk more than five minutes with Harry. And the raven was starting to suspect there was more going on than just all that, it was like the blonde was avoiding him for some reason. But what? Either way it worried him, because it didn't seem as if the younger Malfoy was eating well, he almost never ate at home now since he was so busy.

"Vault 687." The goblin announced drawing Harry from his thoughts as the raven followed the goblin from the cart on the short walk to the heavy metal door, which was opened after a moment or two when Harry passed the goblin his vault key. He only spent a few minutes inside, filling up a conjured satchel with coins, more than enough for any gift he might want plus. Once back in the cart they sped off again, deeper into the caverns that made up the massive bank. It was several winding corners and drops later that they reached a large platform, stepping out of the cart the two men followed the goblin who lead them down a dark corridor that Harry didn't recognize.

Lucius leaned down a little, "Would you mind lighting your wand Potter? It's a touch dark here..." The older man requested, careful to hid the waver of fear in his voice, darkness was something he had been forced to endure in Azkaban and it left a lingering phobia. Which he found rather embarrassing, it made him feel like a helpless child. The raven complied with a soft 'Sure', lighting the tip of his wand with a wordless spell, casting the area around them in a gentle glow as they continued down the dark space. Descending a long set of stairs, before at last stopping.

When they reached the vault door, which was located in a torch lit little area, they were greeted by the eerie feeling of being watched. Harry looked around the darkness that filled the corners just out of reach of the glow of his wand and the torches, but could not pin point where it was as the doors of the vault were opened. "Are you coming Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked in a calm voice, only his expression gave away his slight discomfort at entering the dark vault alone. "Yes, sorry, I'm coming."

Putting a little more strength into his wand, he made the light brighter, bright enough to light most of the huge vault they had entered which was filled with everything from gold and silver, to portraits. "These were in the manor..." Lucius commented idly as he ran a finger over the dusty from of a half covered portrait that was leaning against a table, ignoring the odd looks the people in the portraits gave them as they walked passed. A soft hissing made the older man stop, stiffening up as he looked about them for the source, turning completely to see Harry too had frozen, but his look was more confused than frightened.

_{Who goes there?}_

_{I'm Harry Potter and this is Lucius Malfoy, who are you? Erm, where are you?}_ Harry mumbled out in parseltongue, not seeing the wide eyed look of horror and shock on Lucius's face, too busy scanning the area for the snake speaking softly to them. Something glittered in the shadows, shooting across the floor and brushing past Lucius who shuddered as it coiled up between him and the raven, lifting its head to the level of Harry's.

_{I am called Nova.}_ It was a snake, but unlike any Harry had ever seen. It's scales seemed to be made of pure silver, glinting every time it shifted in the light and casting scatterings of light every where, and its eyes were a piercing clear quartz much like Draco's and Lucius's eyes. It looked to be at least six feet long and its head four or five inches wide. _{You are beautiful. I have never seen a snake like you before.}_ Harry commented, cautiously reaching out to the creature that regarded him a moment before brushing its head against his fingers. _{I am an Oroboros. I was to be bonded to a certain wizard, but he locked me up here a long time ago...I can smell him on you very faintly, will you take me to him? I can make it worth your while...}_

Harry hesitated a moment, nibbling his lip, _{I don't mind, but its not really up to me and I don't know who you mean...unless its...}_ He paused, pursing his lips a little, wondering if it was indeed Draco she meant. He had no problem taking her to him, with Lucius's permission of course, but why had Draco left her here? Nova seemed to sense his thoughts and shifted a bit, _{He is afraid of me being around him thanks to the man with blue eyes. But I assure you I mean him no harm, I merely wish to protect my master.}_ The snake told him, making Harry sigh softly, he really hoped this didn't bit him in the ass. Briefly wondering who the 'man with blue eyes was.

The raven looked up to Mr. Malfoy, opening his mouth to say something, before noticing the alarmed and interested look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked, making the older man blink and shake his head, "Yes, I just...wasn't aware you were a parselmouth. Or that Draco's Oroboros was in here...I can't imagine why he would leave her." Lucius explained, pocketing a bag of gold absentmindedly, his eyes straying warily to the snake every now and again. "She doesn't know either." Harry replied as he stiffened his arm, only mildly surprised when the snake coiled herself up his arm until she was settled around his neck, nipping her own tail and shrinking down to the size of a necklace suddenly, surprising him. Lucius raised a brow at the snake, "What's she doing?"

"Erm...she said she wants me to take her to Draco...Do you mind if I remove her from the vault? I know other wizards aren't supposed to move things without permission." Harry glanced down at the glittering creature that was now linked around his neck, looking very much like harmless jewelry and not a magical creature that could possibly be dangerous. The raven made a mental note to research this snake, curious about it. Malfoy cleared his throat, "I am sure Draco had a reason for leaving her here. But its not healthy to leave a bonded animal so far away." He replied, "I will allow it, Draco needs her near him."

"Bonded animal, sir?" Harry questioned as they left the vault and got in the cart with their goblin escort, "Yes, some magical creatures create a special connection, called a bond, with their witch or wizard. It can vary from a physical mark, a connection that is unbreakable even by a great distance. Or a Mental bond. Nova was given to Draco by my father, his grandfather, as gift when he was just a baby. She was only an egg then of course." He explained as the cart sped off, "In fact she didn't hatch till he started school, I believe she appeared as a ring for him. Their bond was always rather close, as far as I can tell, it was a mental bond."

"What's the difference in a mental and physical bond?"

"Well a physical bond means that the animal will have left a mark on its master. This kind of bond means that she will always know when he is in need of her, but not always why. It means that she wouldn't be able to communicate with him in any normal sense." Lucius glanced again at the necklace that was Nova, whose eyes glinted softly at him, "However, Draco needed a companion he could talk to. His mother was very strict about his friends and so none of them really were able to connect to him whilst in school, he always seemed to shut himself inside. So Nova created a Mental Bond through their magic. This would allow her to share her thoughts with him and vice versa, allowing them to communicate and know each other more completely than anyone else, neither would be able to hide things from the other." The blonde mulled this over a moment, "I wonder if that's not why he locked her up? Perhaps there was something he was not willing to share with her..."

Harry didn't reply and didn't ask Nova, thoughtfully looking down at his hands. _'What could Draco be hiding that he wouldn't share with the only creature he called friend for so long?'_ He wondered, hand half lifted as if he was about to touch the snake but didn't, green eyes distant. 

* * *

 

Back in Diagon Alley Harry followed Lucius to a few different shops, looking at books, potions materials, and even new robes. But neither could really decide on a good gift. Stopping in at the pet store Harry looked around at the various animals, finding Nova had made him suddenly miss having a pet, again. Ever since Hedwig sacrificed herself it had left a whole in his heart, she had been his very first pet and friend for that matter. He gazed around at the various, birds, owls, cats, and other animals. Nothing really catching his eye and he left soon after with a dejected sigh, this wasn't the first time he had visited a pet store and left with nothing, unable to find a creature he wanted.

The pair decided to stop for lunch, going into a small cafe that had only been established the last few years. Taking a seat near the wall in a secluded little spot, they too the chance to relax, Lucius hissing a little as he rubbed his sore knee. "Still bothering you?" Harry glanced at the other man in concern, receiving a wary smile, "Yes, a bit. But its a minor inconvenience compared to-" He was cut off when a young man approached the table, note pad and pen in hand, wearing an apron. "Good afternoon! What can I start you fellows off with?"

Harry looked up and smiled lightly, "I'll have water and the chicken sandwich." He replied, wanting something simple and not to heavy, he was feeling very unbalanced today and worried he might get sick if he wasn't careful. The waiter nodded a moment, seeming dazed as he stared at the raven, "Erm, are you...Harry Potter?" He asked hopefully and the raven stiffened, body rigid as he forced up the nicest smile he could, "Yes..."

Both men flinched when the guy all but squealed in excitement, babbling all the usual shit about how he was so honored and all that, begging Harry for his autograph which he gave with a dark red blush of embarrassment on his face. Slamming his head on the table after the guy left to fill both their orders, groaning quietly, Lucius gave him a sympathetic look. "Does this happen often?"

"Yeeesss...Every bloody time I go out." Harry sighed in exasperation, lifting his head to lay it on his arms which he crossed on the tables surface, "At least there aren't any-" No sooner he start to say then he spotted someone familiar crossing the restaurant toward them with a huge grin and her signature green feather quill and pad. "Reporters!" The raven chocked, looking around for an escape, but it was too late as Skeeter cornered him and pushed a chair up to their table and sat down, pinning Harry between two walls and the table. Again he groaned, "I really am not in the mood for this..."

Rita was unfazed, "Mr. Potter! Our savior! You have been very elusive since your divorce, is your exwife's claims of you being a reckless, dangerous gay true!?" She demanded, waiting expectantly for an answer whilst the quill was already writing furiously. Harry shot her a dark look of disgust, "Does it matter what I say? Your going to twist it to whatever you want anyway." He bit out, glancing at the pad and catching some of the words before it was pulled from his view. "Dammit, I am not swooning at the mention of a lover! I don't have a lover!"

"But your not denying your gay! Tell me is this your new boyfriend or perhaps his father? Getting to know the future father-in-law perhaps?"

Harry blushed darkly at the accusations, stammering to reply, but too stunned to get out the words. Lucius's brows were in his hairline a moment, before he recovered and shot the woman a dark look, "Skeeter. Ever the slandering worthless, tripe spatter I see." He said coldly, the woman's mouth dropping open at the insult, looking like a fish as she gaped. "I do not see what it matters to **_you_** , let alone the public, if Mr. Potter is gay or not." He continued in a harsh tone, "And for that matter, I would be very proud to have him a son-in-law, he is a smart and kind hearted man and would no doubt make my little Dragon a very happy man himself." He told her in a matter-of-fact way, smiling a moment at Harry, before getting to his feet, tossing some money down to pay for the lunch they were not likely to be eating now.

Grateful, Harry managed to wiggle his way around the reporter and trailed after Lucius as they left the store, his face still crimson. His heart was dancing wildly in his rib-cage, realizing the compliment he had just received from the older man. "Th-thank you, sir."

"It isn't a problem, I meant every word of it." This only served to put an even darker blush on the raven's face as they went on about their shopping.

Passing a shop, something caught his eye, making him frown a little as he entered to get a better look. Lucius wandered in after him and walked farther in to look around more, but Harry was seemingly drawn to a display of small mirrors. All of them bore golden frames and varied from hand mirrors to compacts and small wall mirrors. The one that caught the raven's attention was small, about the size of his palm and in the shape of an oval. A compact with a chain to be carried as either a necklace or on ones belt, intricately carved with the image of a dragon curled around a rose. Opening it he saw something he never thought he would again. His entire family stared back, the aunts, uncles, and grandparents he never knew from anything but photos. And then his parents and himself standing in front of them, he was holding James in his arms, his eyes turned to the right, looking at someone beside him with familiar blonde hair-

"Fascinating aren't they!?" Came a woman's voice, startling Harry who shut the compact before getting a good look a whom the him in the glass had been staring at. The older woman was about his height, with greying hair and bright brown eyes, "It's a miniature version of the Mirror Of Erised, their very popular and they make wonderful gifts!" The raven smiled sightly, looking down again at the closed mirror in his hands, knowing what the Mirror of Erised was instantly as she said it. It showed the looker their deepest desire. And to this day his seemed the same, always the family he would never know, he pushed away the thought of the stranger in the image this time for the moment. Having been warned a long time ago against staring to long at the mirror, it was both blessing and curse for some.

He wondered if Draco would like the mirror, what would he see in it? Mulling it over a moment, he smiled, "Can you gift wrap this?" The shop keeper nodded and lead him to the counter where he paid and took back the now wrapped gift, smiling at it fondly before tucking it in his pocket. _'I hope he likes this...Maybe it will make him feel better.'_ Draco seemed so stressed lately, Harry hoped the gift would ease his mind a little. Lucius appeared next to him, holding a grey leather bond book with a green snake stamped into the cover, shrugging a little at Harry's questioning gaze. "Its a book about Oroboros, the origin and the uses of them for anything from potions making to protection."

Harry smiled softly with a nod, wondering if it would be useful to Draco. Once both gifts were wrapped and paid for they headed back to the house, just in time to beat Draco home and put their gifts in a hidden place. It gave the raven plenty of time to make dinner and have the table set by the time the blonde returned home.

* * *

 

Draco hung up his cloak with a heavy sigh, he was exhausted, five people had come in with either missing limbs or lacking bones or worse. What the hell was going on lately?! There had been more emergencies than ever! The staff was at its limits keeping up. It was like there was a war going on all over again but no one knew about it but them. Untying his hair he started up the stairs as he pulled his fingers through to remove some of the tangles, enjoying the way it helped him relax a little after such a long day, only to pause walking past the living room. Seeing movement in the kitchen. Someone seemed to spot him as well, as Harry stuck his head into the open door and smiled wide, "Hey, your back! I made your favorite for dinner!" The raven said cheerfully as Draco approached with a curious look on his face, a single brow raised over his steely silver eyes. 

In the kitchen he found the table set with five plates. His father sat next to Lupin, who sat next to his son and Draco's cousin, Teddy. Beside the half-werewolf was James in his highchair, then two empty seats, no doubt for himself and Harry.  At the center of the table was a large steaming bowl of what smelled like..."Shepard's Pie? But how in Merlin's name did you know I liked that?" The blonde asked, bewildered as he sank down in his seat, the fact that Lupin and his cousin were there was lost on him for the time being. Harry sat beside him, dishing out the plates and pointedly ignoring the question. "Harry...?"

The raven blushed a little, looking a tad nervous, "Well...A friend of yours told me and I thought it might be nice to make it for you. You've been working so hard lately..." He replied at last, sitting down again once everyone had food on there plates, turning slightly in order to feed James the bit of potatoes he had dished him. Being over six months old meant he could eat a bit more than milk now and Lucius had suggested the potatoes was a good thing to start with since they were soft. Draco raised a brow at the raven's back, taking a bite of the food and almost humming at the wonderful flavor. "I think this is the best Shepard's Pie I've ever had..." He murmured happily, resisting a moan as he was taking another bite.

Harry smiled warmly, "I'm glad, I've never made it before today so I was worried." He chuckled a little, wiping some food off James's face, the baby giggling. After a few minutes of peaceful eating something slithered down Harry's arm, which made him shudder, he hissed at to no avail in an attempt to stop it from dropping onto the table and coiling itself in front of Draco's plate. Nova was still only the size of a necklace chain, apparently she could change her size up to a certain range by choice. Quartz eyes stared into frozen silver as she calmly lifted her head up to his level, growing slightly in size to compensate, silence falling as everyone gazed between the blonde and the snake. A silent conversation taking place whose only clues was the way Nova swayed or nodded and the way Draco's expression changed.

Finally the blonde glanced at Harry a moment, wide eyed and obviously worried, swallowing thickly before looking at the snake once more with a warning look. "She says you and father came to the vault today and agreed to bring her here." Draco said after a moments hesitation, eyes a little dark and resigned, "I forgot you can speak parselmouth, Harry. Erm, why were you in my vault though?" Grey eyes narrowed on the raven who felt suddenly cornered under the heated gaze, sensing the blonde was upset, but Harry ended up not needing to answer. "I needed to get something from it and Harry was so kind to escort me. No need to be upset Dragon, besides its not like Nova gave him a choice." Lucius said coolly, taking a sip of wine from his glass, "Besides, you should not have left her in the vault in the first place. A Bonded animal needs to stay close to its master." The elder Malfoy was clearly chiding his son, who looked away with an annoyed expression, glaring at his plate.

"I couldn't vary well be carrying a dangerous magical creature into a hospital." He said softly, the snake looking, if that was possible, indignant. _{If master is not in danger than I am not a danger to anyone.}_ Nova replied in a hiss that only Harry and Draco could understand, _{You are only afraid to tell your secrets to me, thanks to that nasty man with the blue eyes. You locked me up because you feared I would attack him. But he deserved to be killed for harming master!}_

"Blue eyes...? Deserved to be...What's she talking about?" Harry asked allowed, confused and concerned a moment as he looked at the blondes pale face. Draco stiffened next to him, shooting the snake a dark and warning look, _{I did not need protecting from that man and his death would have been justified.}_ The raven looked even more confused and the others at the table were totally lost since none of them spoke either parselmouth or shared a mental link to the creature. "Draco...what is she talking about?" He asked again slowly, seeing the blonde turn away, his expression hard. The blonde got up, mumbling softly something about 'going to bed' before leaving the table. Harry frowned deeply, looking down at the food sadly, Draco was upset again. Nova lay her head down, staring at the place the blonde had just been before looking to the raven when he spoke, _{Can you tell me what's going on? Please? I want to help him.}_ Harry asked the snake who looked away, _{I can not. I made a promise to keep Master's secrets. The only thing I can tell you is that he is lying to himself and that it is hurting him.}_

* * *

_June 5th..._

Nothing else was said about that dinner and Draco seemed to slowly accept Nova's presence again, appearing at least a bit more relaxed around her after the snake spent some time with him. Lucius convinced Draco to go with him to town for a few hours, under the guise of needing new robes, giving Harry time to make the younger Malfoy's birthday cake and decorate the house for the party without his knowing.

Already people were arriving, among them being Pansy and Gregory, the former aiding in the decorating. Blaise Zabini, whom Harry actually knew from his Auror work and had sent an invitation to as he recalled Draco had been friends with him in school. Millicent Bulstrode, who now was a Quidditch announcer. And lastly Graham Montague who was a Quidditch player for a small team, whom Harry had never met directly before that day, but recalled George and Fred mentioning him once, Pansy had invited him. It was a small group, but already lively as they drank butterbeer and helped in the cooking and setting up for the party.

Harry was currently in the kitchen, icing the strawberry cake he had made, as Nova had mentioned it was Draco's favorite kind. The icing was silver and the trim green, like the blondes house in school and his preferred colors. The cake was layered with fresh strawberry's and laced with them too to make it extra moist. Someone came up beside him, distracting him from the curls he was making by hand with the icing bag, green eyes lifting a moment to see Millicent smiling down at him, "Have to say, I'm surprised to see you here Potter. I thought you and Draco were still at arms length."

The raven haired man smirked a little, "I wonder sometimes if we still are, I live here with him, but he still barely tells me a thing." He mused aloud, the woman next to him nodding unseen as he kept icing, "Don't take it personal. He's never been good at telling even his friends when somethings wrong and we've been close to him for years. The fact that he's let you this close in such a short amount of time speaks volumes, believe it or not. After all the mess after the war, all of us here offered him a place to live instead of the manor. We knew how uncomfortable he was there after having lived with...well you-know-who. But he refused and wouldn't let any of us in. And then he met Liliet...Merlin that man was something else."

Harry lowered the piping bag, standing up straight to look at her, curiosity peaked. No one had talked much about Liliet and what little he knew came from that night of eavesdropping. "Can you tell me about him? Pansy seemed nervous when she mentioned him, she told me Draco fought with him." He said slowly, hoping to coax some answer out of the raven woman in front of him. Millicent sneered, "Don't blame her. The guy is down right creepy, the absolute worst kind of wizard. But Draco seemed so enamored of him that none of us voiced it, he was almost happy with that guy and we really thought he loved him. But Liliet was an abuser, convinced Draco he would never amount to anything but being personal his toy!"

The raven man swallowed thickly at the thought, realizing now why Draco had seemed almost scared that night when he had been cornered by Alistor. "But he never fought him, Draco just took it like it was normal and none of us knew what to do about it. And then he just snapped. It was at a party, not unlike this one, that someone made the statement someone famous had gotten married I forget who it was. Everything happened so fast that night." She mused allowed, looking away distantly, "Liliet was making all sorts of jokes about it, calling the guy a worthless wanker and all that. And Draco just...It was like someone had shot him with a spell and lifted a curse, he just attacked Liliet out of no where! And in the end Draco was the one to end up in the damned hospital, he was so frail and sick he couldn't move, we really thought he wouldn't make it."

Harry let that sink in, more confused than ever about what was going on with Draco, green eyes stared down at the cake that announced 'Happy Birthday Draco' in large green letters. Millicent regarded the taller of the two of them a moment, before smirking a little, "Y'know I think he always fancied you." She said suddenly, green eyes widening a moment as they turned to her, "What?"

Millicent pushed off from where she had been leaning on the counter, "Just a hunch. I mean he bullied the hell out of you in school, sure, but I hear that people often bully their crushes as children because its the only attention they think they can get from them." With that she walked out, leaving a stunned Harry behind. How was he supposed to take that?! A single hand lifted to his chest, hovering over his pounding heart, throbbing with all the confused emotions he was battling with for the past two and a half months. His mind wandering back to everything that had happened at Diagon Alley and his own wonders about the idea of dating the enchanting blonde man he was living with.

Later, once Harry had gotten himself under control again and the cake was placed in the living room along with everyone's gifts, they all hide in the dark and waited. It was quiet as everyone was hiding behind furniture or invisibility spells. Or in Harry's case beneath his cloak with James in his lap, seated on the coach with his legs crossed in an Indian fashion. The raven was quietly mulling over what Millicent had said earlier, trying to decide if she was right. _'And if she's right, then what? How should I feel about it?'_ He thought, sighing heavily beneath the cloak. He had only just gotten divorced, was still dealing with the painful feelings of betrayal that Ginny had left him with. And now he had to be told that his ex-rival and school bully turned friend, might have had a crush on him all along. _'And I might have a crush on him as well...'_ The thought that the blonde might actually like him sent a tiny thrill of excitement through his chest, which left in its wake confusion and questions he couldn't answer and didn't know how to begin to. Let alone how and if he should act on them.

The sound of the front door opening pulled him from his thoughts, thoughts he buried for now to deal with later, pulling on a bright smile as the lights came on and Draco entered with his father. "Honestly, we went to six stores and you found nothing you liked. I never knew one person could be so picky about-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!!!"

Draco's ranting was cut short as everyone revealed themselves, startling the blonde who jumped almost a foot in the air, grey eyes going wide and a hand shooting up to clutch his wildly beating heart. The cake appeared from beneath its glamour and everyone cheered out 'Happy Birthday' once more before going into a chorus of singing out the song to the stunned blonde who looked for a moment ready to cry. The blonde had not celebrated his birthday since after the war, it had been too hard to think about such a thing and even after recovering the past few years from some of the mental scars, he had forgotten about it. His father leaned near him, giving his shoulder a soft squeeze, "Harry and I set it all up, thought you could use a bit of fun. Happy Birthday Dragon."

Once everyone was seated, Draco in his usual chair by the hearth, legs curled up Indian fashion, cake was passed out. Only once everyone had had a slice did the presents start getting passed one at a time to the blonde, who had slowly become excited, smiling brightly. The first gift was from Pansy, which was a dark green cloak with an emerald dragon that moved around its surface and blew red and yellow flames every so often. "I love it! Haha, but I don't think I can wear it at work." He laughed, folding it over the arm of the chair beside him, his best friend shrugging after giving him a warm hug. "Maybe not, but there are places to go besides work."

Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise passed him his gift, which turned out to be a bit more practical, "A new holster for my wand? Heh, thanks Blaise, how did you know mine was wearing out?" The blonde asked, automatically unfolding himself to remove the old holster which was indeed ready to break from age. Putting on the knew one and holstering his wand, he admired it a moment. It was made of fine brown leather and imprinted with intricate protective runes and silver clasps. "Lucky guess." Blaise laughed as the blonde sat back down, getting comfortable again.

Millicent gave him a box of new potions vials. From Graham a silver cauldron and ladle. Snape sent a gift via owl that morning, with a note apologizing for being unable to make it, inside was a book on rare potions for healing both the mind and body. Lucius gave his gift next, which Draco thank him for with a thoughtful smile. Harry fiddled with the small box he held a moment, knowing it was too late to second guess his gift as he stood and walked the three steps to where Draco sat, holding it up for the blonde to take.

Draco seemed to pick up the nervousness as he took the gift, raising a brow, wondering what it could possibly be as he untied the small string. "Thank you, Harry." He didn't really care what it was exactly, the fact that it was from the raven meant the world to him, even if Harry didn't know that. Peeling away the simple brown paper, he discovered a small black box and held within was....a compact? He wondered what on earth made Harry choose such a thing as he clicked it open. The image within brought a gasp to his lips, one shaking hand covering his mouth as his grey eyes grew wide, tears pricking the corners.

 


	7. Thin Air

Draco swallowed hard on the tears threatening to fall, eyes transfixed on the glass that showed him an image that both brought immeasurable joy and unimaginable sorrow. The image was of himself locked in a heated embrace with the very raven who had given the compact to him, twinkling on their fingers were two tiny gold rings, matching each other. "Draco are you okay...?" His fathers voice broke him from his frozen state and he lifted his head, confused at first as to why his vision was blurry, realizing with a start that he had begun to cry anyway. The blonde swallowed, hastily wiping away the moisture, face red with embarrassment. "I-I'm f-fine!" 

Pansy shot a strange look to Harry, who looked upset and lost for what to do. Everyone else was looking at Draco and then to the raven as well, equally confused, "What is it mate?" Gregory asked at last, breaking the tense silence the second time. The blonde dragged in a shaky breath, pushing the emotions down as best he could, they were overwhelming him and it proved far more difficult to hide them than he usually did. "I-I...what is this, Harry?" He asked, grey eyes searching the others face, a glimmering with impossible hope in them.

Was the raven perhaps, by some impossible chance, telling him he had feelings for the blonde? Emerald eyes met grey and the raven cleared his throat nervously, "W-well...Its a miniature version of the Mirror of Erised." He said softly, looking very uncomfortable, "I'm sorry if it upset you, Draco. I just thought...well I used to sit in front of the original version of the mirror in first year, it always made me sort of happy. And you've been so stressed lately I thought maybe it would help you feel better...I didn't mean to upset you." The raven winced when he realized he was babbling, biting his lip as he looked across the way at the blonde who had lowered his head, his hair falling to shadow his face, hiding it from view.

_'Of course. The mirror that shows the gazer what ever their deepest desire is. It's only showing me what I want most...'_ The blonde thought bitterly, looking down again at the image that danced against the glass. His heart doing a slow, broken dance in his chest as more pieces of it chipped away. There was no way Harry loved him back. And no way he could have known what the mirror would show him. The fact he had even hoped that the raven might of given him this as sign of his feelings was ridiculous. _'You'll only ever be my toy, Draco.'_ Alistor's words danced in his mind and he flinched a little when someone touched his arm, pulling him from his dark thoughts with a start. Clicking the compact shut he put on an easy smile, the feelings pushed back into the box deep down inside, the key turned to insure they didn't escape again. "Its lovely Harry. I can tell you put a lot of thought into it, thank you, I will cherish it." The words were not a lie, he would cherish it, even if it made him feel hollow and empty. No matter what he loved the raven, he couldn't bring himself not to, even if it left a permanent ache in his soul every time their eyes met. "Uh...right." Harry felt uneasy, seeing the way Draco put on that mask, hiding the fact he was upset so easily. 

It unnerved him, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Instead he occupied himself with entertaining his son who was pouting at him, looking ready to cry.

* * *

 

Later that night Harry lay in his bed, bare back pressed against soft pillows as he thought about the party, Draco's pained face coming to the surface over and over. He had gone to bed earlier to escape, using the excuse he had to put James to sleep. What had the mirror showed to upset the blonde so badly? Draco had looked at him with the strangest expression, like he was hoping for something that he didn't think could come true. And then his face had turned so broken the second before he hid it. Harry sighed heavily, wishing he knew what the other had been thinking. Wishing he could have done something. The house was quiet now, only the breeze against the windows making a sound as Harry gazed at the ceiling longingly. 

Turning onto his side he sighed again, unable to sleep, unable to understand the strange feelings in his heart. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to go to sleep. But a soft noise caught his attention and he sat up slowly, thinking maybe James had woken up, but realized it wasn't his son pretty quickly when he saw the baby sleeping soundly in his crib. A soft frown marred pink lips as the raven slipped from his bed and grabbed his wand from the nightstand, his pajama pants hung low on his hips as he padded across the room and opened his door listening intently. It sounded as if someone was crying, muffled sobs reaching his ears from somewhere down the hall. Curious, he closed the door behind him and investigated the hall further continuing to listen carefully.

Coming to Draco's door he realized the sound was loudest there, reaching out to knock, he paused when he noticed the door ajar. In fact the door had been almost pulled from its hinges, the wood looking splintered and beaten as if something had blasted it. The frown on Harry's face deepened with worry, "Draco...?" He called out softly, gently pushing open the door. The room was inky dark but for the light from the windows the were open, something black swirling near the bed in the moonlight, the sobbing coming from within it.

The raven's heart stopped a moment, throat closing up as he recognized the Wrath swirling around what could only be Draco. A Wrath was a nasty creature created from the strong negative emotions of a deceased person and much like a dementor it fed on a persons emotions and memories, leaving the person with only sorrow. It only attacked a single person and it was always whomever the deceased had hated most. "Expecto Patronum!" The raven shouted, his stage patronus sprinting forth and attacking the creature that hissed and shouted with fury, leaving the blonde to collapse there on the floor. The Wrath lifted up, hovering in a corner with the stag eyeing it as Harry moved to stand between it and Draco who was struggling to breath properly between broken sobs. 

"So she became a Wrath...Her hatred really knew no bonds..." Harry glanced at the doorway, startled by the voice and seeing Lucius standing there with a sorrowful look in his eyes, gazing at the creature in the corner. "You know who this is?" The raven asked, feeling Draco shifting a little on the floor behind him, his warmth moving a little farther away. Chancing a quick look, he saw the younger blonde pressing himself into the side of his bed, curled into a ball. Lucius smiled sadly, "That is Narcissa or what remains of her. She was my wife and Draco's mother..."

Harry felt sick. Draco's own mother hated him so much she became a Wrath just to torment him? How cruel. Wrath's were horrible things and extremely difficult to be rid of, especially if they managed to get their tendrils deep enough into the mind of their target. Harry could only pray this was not the case, "Draco...listen to me, whatever that thing has forced you to believe isn't true, you have to believe that. I can't get rid of it, only you can push her out of your mind." Harry urged gently, not taking his eyes off the thing, afraid it might strike out again. 

"I...can't..." The blonde said softly, a tiny broken noise leaving him, "I can't because she's right..." Biting his lip, Harry chanced another look back at the blonde. His heart clenched at the pain in those grey eyes that stared at ceiling past Harry's head, the sorrow was deep, deeper and more overwhelming than the ocean in a storm. A deeply embedded sorrow and loathing that came from years of torment and self hatred. "Draco..."

"I am worthless..."

"Draco..."

"A disappointment to my family and my name. To my friends..."

"Draco."

"I'm invisible to the one who is most important to me. He'll never see me or how I feel...I don't even know what the point of my existing is anymore..."

Harry bit his lip hard, wondering who it was Draco was referring to. He racked his brain for a way to help him, even Lucius looked lost, shocked and sad as he listened to his sons anguished admissions. Taking the risk, the raven lowered his wand, dropping beside the blonde in order to look at him properly. Gripping Draco's shoulders tightly he tried to get him to look at him in the eye, "Draco, please, listen to me. None of that is true! Your not a disappointment to anyone! Your an amazing Healer and so kind, no one could ever be disappointed in you." He told the blonde reassuringly, "And if your scared that person doesn't see you then make them see! You shouldn't give up so quickly, you can never know what the future holds. Its not too late to turn things around with that person if you only try!"

Grey eyes blinked, once...twice as the tears at last slowed, turning to look at the raven before him. _'Perhaps he's right...Maybe I've given up too easily.'_ Shakily he took a deep breath, nodding slowly, "Y-your right...Maybe I shouldn't-" Before he could get the words out darkness cast over them, Lucius yelling somewhere in the background as the Wrath enveloped both boys. Draco let out a soft whimper as he squeezed his eyes shut, cowering from it as it began whispering once more in his head, so loud he could hear almost nothing else. He gripped either side of his hair, willing the voice to cease, but it didn't and it brought another sob to his lips.

He thought for a moment he might be lost to it again when he felt warmth surrounding him, the whispering dimming to a soft hiss. Something else growing louder and louder in his ear, but still soft as it drifted around him like a gentle reassurance. " _Do you think about the time when you were young? Fist wrapped around the world but then it spun out of control, because you let the right one go. Everything is not just how it seems, you've given up on hope and all your dreams have been distorted by the glass of gin you pour tonight._ " Harry's voice drifted around him, singing softly a song Draco couldn't recall hearing before but seemed strangely familiar, tears pricking his eyes when the words struck a cord deep in his frayed and broken heart. " _Guess you're coming clean, you thought that I'll stay singing. Makes you crack his head and dreaming so long, so long._ " The blonde opened his eyes slowly, realizing only then that the warmth he had felt was the raven hugging him, pulling him tightly into the others thin chest. " _Forget the lies, the lies that you're never enough. Cause you're alive and it's time to get over yourself. We can forget the past, to get back on track. That's where we should be. Just memorize in your heart that you're beautiful!_ " 

The blonde swallowed the thick feeling in his throat, closing his eyes once more and hugging Harry back, his arm linked around the raven's small waist. He listened as the other kept singing to him over the din of the monster whispering poison in his ears. Achingly slow the darkness lifted at last, the Wrath screaming in anger in the background as it was expelled by the blondes own magic, leaving the two boys left in a sweet embrace on the carpeted floor. Lucius let out a relieved sound in the background, but neither noticed it or when the elder Malfoy quietly left them there.

It was a long time before either of them moved, but at last Harry pulled back first, smiling softly. His green eyes shown with concern and, did Draco dare believe it, love. Wither that love was strictly for his friend or something possibly deeper was yet to be seen as the blonde roughly wiped away the tears on his face, letting out a nervous laugh, "I-I'm not normally like this."

Harry shook his head, "I know. A Wrath is a nasty thing, they can bring down even the strongest person." He replied, bringing his arms to rest in his lap as he sat there on his knees, realizing they were both shirtless and doing his best to ignore the fluttering in his chest at the sight of the blonde topless, for the second time he had seen him this way. "Are you going to be okay now?" The raven pushed some of his wild hair back, glancing at the door and seeing that Lucius was gone, leaving them alone in Draco's room. 

Draco took long slow breaths, tugging softly at his long, now badly tangled, blonde hair. He was still shaking from the experience, from Harry's kind words, from that sweet song that still drifted through his mind like a lingering calming charm. His heart sped and slowed in an uneven rhythm, on the one hand fighting to relax and on the other excitement rushing through him as he struggled to speak. "Harry, did you-" He cleared his throat, trying to sound more confident than he felt, "Did you mean what you said? Do you really believe I can turn things around if I try?"

Harry tilted his head a bit, a dazzlingly honest smile on his lips, unaware of where Draco's thoughts were headed. "Of course. You never know if you don't try." Green eyes watched the blonde who looked to be debating mentally about something, grey eyes darting to him and away every so often. The smile slowly faltered as the raven wondered what the blonde was thinking...and then felt strange. His stomach erupting into butterflies and his heart ceasing to beat a few minutes as a jolt shot through him from the soft, slightly moist lips pressed to his own.

Draco shut his eyes, holding his breath as he made the split decision to do the one thing he had been wanting to for years. What's the worst that could happen? _'Harry rejecting me.'_ His mind screamed at him in warning as their lips met and for a moment he forgot it all, just enjoyed the elation and electricity darting around in his veins and lighting his body on fire like a powerful Inflamara spell. But slowly the high drifted away, reality creeping back in with clawed fingers to tear at his confidence and his heart pounded a panicked song as he pulled back from the wide eyed raven who had not at all responded.

Harry just sat there, completely frozen, mind running a mile minute and yet crawling as he attempted to process this. Draco was kissing him. He was the one the blonde had meant earlier, the one he thought he was invisible to. Millicent had been right! Draco liked him! And he, Harry, how did he feel? How did he feel!? He...liked the kiss. Liked this feeling washing over him that stemmed from Draco's lips. And then the feeling was gone and green eyes blinked, frowning a little at the sudden loss. Several moments passed and Harry sucked in a breath, haven't not noticed he had stopped breathing in his daze, blinking his eyes at last. "Draco...?" The raven breathed to the empty room, realizing seconds too late the blonde had gotten up and bolted out of there.

"Draco?!"

The blonde was already in the living room, slamming the doors shut behind him without thinking to mutter a silencing charm or locking the doors either, unable to keep his magic in check as it burst forth explosively. The room around him was eaten up in a whirl wind created by his magic reacting violently to his emotions, glass shattered, books were scattered, paper flying around the room. The force of it all, the force of the rejection and dejection he felt leaving him trembling worse than the after math of that Wrath just moments back. And that's how Harry found him, shaking in the middle of the room, torn books and broken pictures drifting almost calmly around him in the air. "Draco...?"

Grey eyes didn't look up as the blonde shook his head, a soft, broken half sob half laugh leaving him. "I'm a fucking idiot..." He said over the soft hum of his magic in the air, "Merlin why did I do that? I knew better and I did it anyway and now-" He didn't even notice Harry at first, not really, not till the raven had taken a few steps into the room and stepped on something that made a loud crunch. The blonde jerking at the sound, half turning his face toward the raven, "Don't move...please? I don't think I can control it much longer..." He said in a soft, warning voice, something shining softly in his head as the dim light from the window to his right hit it.

It was the compact Harry had given him, he didn't know why he grabbed it, why he was tormenting himself with the image it showed him. But he just kept staring at it, trying to will away the ache in his heart, a single tear slipping to drop onto the glass with a soft 'Plink'. Why couldn't he just be happy with what he had? Why couldn't this tiny mirror be enough?

"Draco, what does it show you?" Harry asked, feeling strangely calm, heart breaking for the blonde he wanted to reach out to but couldn't yet. The blonde stilled a moment with clear hesitation, the books and broken frames pausing in their orbit. What could it hurt telling him now? "It shows...myself...kissing you. We're in love." He said slowly, not daring look back, not certain what he might find. Not wanting to see disgust screw up the raven's normally lovely features. "Its an impossible desire. The Mirror only shows us things that are impossible."

Harry shook his head, even thought the blonde couldn't see it, "That's not true. Not entirely. Do you know what it showed me in my first year?" Draco didn't speak, but Harry went on, "It showed me a family I never knew and the parents I never got to meet."

"Impossible things..." The blonde mumbled, feeling Harry taking step closer, his magic reacting by lashing out with a few shards of broken glass. The sharp bits shot past the raven, barely missing him, "Not entirely. I met my parents, just before I faced Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. They were able to speak to me briefly, along with my godfather, Sirius." Draco frowned deeply, slowly turning now to look at the raven, surprised by the soft, trusting smile on his face as he moved a little closer. "And do you know what it shows me now? What I saw the day I bought that for you?"

Grey eyes darted downward toward the little hand mirror, shaking his head slowly, "It showed my family again. But this time it showed me holding James and their was someone else standing beside me, someone I only got a glimpse of." Harry came to the edge of the slow orbiting circle of objects, stopping there as he gazed up at Draco's grey eyes. "The mirror shows us what we want most of all. I want a family to love and love me in return, its the only thing I have ever asked for."

"So? What are you getting at? Mine is still impossible, you rejected me-" Draco stopped short when Harry shook his head, "I was just shocked is all. Its true...that I don't know exactly how I feel yet, I've never...well I've never felt exactly like this. With Ginny it was, I don't know, more like a friend I was sort of close with. I married her because my friends thought we made a good pair and I just wanted a family to be a part of. I rushed in I guess and didn't take the time to get to know her well enough before hand. I guess what I'm saying is...I want to give this a try. I-I like you Draco. A lot..."

The books and glass fell with a crash to the floor, scattering at Draco's feet, tears welling up in his grey eyes as a mixture of joy and sorrow hit him harder than a punch to the gut. He felt like he couldn't breath as Harry closed the small gap between them, placing a warm hand to his cheek that he couldn't help leaning into, letting out a thin sound. This feeling that washed over him was so surreal, feeling Harry press his own lips to his in a gentle, curious kiss that lasted only a few minutes. It might have lasted a moment longer but the sounds of James crying reached them and Harry winced, "Sorry...I have to..."

"Its fine, he's only a baby. I probably woke him with all my crap." The blonde breathed out, running a trembling hand through his hair as he looked around the room and flinched at the mess, "I need to clean this up." Harry was half way to the door and paused, biting his lip a second, "I can get it tomorrow...Um, why not get some rest? I'm sure all this has taken a lot out of you." Green eyes were worried as he watched the blonde who started to argue, but at last nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe your right." They shared a smile, before Harry at last went upstairs to take care of his son.

* * *

 

The next morning felt so unreal as Draco got up and pulled on a simple white button down and black slacks, it was one of his rare days off and assuming he had no emergencies he could relax the whole day with Harry. Harry who actually felt something for him. Harry who wanted to give their love a try. Harry who he found making breakfast, the living room once again spotless as if last night hadn't happened. Had it? The blonde stood in the doorway, watching the raven humming as he cooked eggs, his back to him. The younger man was wearing a simple, forest green t-shirt that was a bit tight around his lean torso and tight fitting jeans that clung to his thin waist and showed off his long legs nicely. "Harry?" Draco spoke hesitantly, thinking briefly this was a dream and about to turn to a nightmare if he was not careful.

The raven hummed, turning slightly to look at the blonde, seeing the distant and uncertain look on his face. He smiled softly and set the skillet aside, wiping his hands on a small hand towel as he came up to the taller man slowly, "You still look pretty tired. I think your working too hard." He told Draco, lifting his hand a moment as if to touch the others face, but he hesitated. Fingers trembling a little before he pulled his hand back, looking a little uncertain of himself. Draco at last nodded slowly with a frown on his lips, "I'm...off today. Uhm, Harry...Last night-?!" He started to ask, but was cut short and answered with a gentle kiss that left him wide eyed in surprise, Harry leaning up on his toes to do this as the blonde was a fair amount taller than himself. "Eat first. We have plenty of time to talk afterward."

Draco sucked in a quiet breath, touching his warm, parted lips with his finger tips, watching the raven go back to cooking. Absently he took a seat, glancing around when he noticed that the baby wasn't there and frowned, "Where is James?" Raising a blonde brow as he looked up at Harry, who smiled weakly, "Well, I asked Remus to watch him a couple of days." He answered, setting out the eggs on a plate, before finally sitting himself. Draco seemed more confused by the answer and Harry sighed, "Honestly, I wanted to talk to you at length. I'm still pretty confused about...well everything. And don't you dare think I'm second guessing this. I'm just trying to work all this out and it would be easier without the distraction. And I realize that sounds terrible now that I've said it a loud."

The raven raked a hand through his hair, pursing his lips, out loud it sounded worse didn't it? Draco took a sip of water to wet his dry throat, "I think I understand. I realize I sort of sprung this on you, it wasn't fair of me. I mean I've had literally years to think about it and just sort of dumped it on you all at once." He said as a guilty feeling washed over him, surprised when a hand took his, "Don't worry about that...I think...somehow I sort of knew about it. But with everything going on I couldn't focus on it." He admitted with a thoughtful look, "I've actually been thinking about this since...since Pansy's wedding."

"So then..." Draco wasn't sure what he wanted to ask, the words sort of got caught halfway and he took a deep breath, he felt like he was standing on shaky ground. Waiting to fall. "On the one hand I thought the feelings I was having were just, I don't really known, me imagining things. Caused from everything in my life being unstable and unpredictable. But the more I've gone over it, especially after last night, the more genuine they feel. I'm not going to lie, I've never been good with matters of the heart. I mean look at my marriage with Ginny! Merlin you would think I was smarter." The raven stopped abruptly, making a frustrated sound, absentmindedly stroking small circles in the back of Draco's hand. "I'm rambling again. Why?"

"Nerves?" The blonde replied after a moment, smiling a little, glad he wasn't the only one who felt jittery. "Harry...I've only been with one other person and that person was...toxic. Believe me I get where your coming from. And I'm not rushing this, last night was...this, this right here, this is enough for now." He explained, emphasizing his meaning by holding up their linked hands, smiling softly. Harry smiled back, nodding slowly. The silence was comfortable as they quietly ate their breakfast, happy with just each others company. The raven couldn't help but feel contented, for the first time he could ever recall, he was completely content with his situation. 

Eventually Draco noticed something else amiss and looked around, "Where is my father?"

Harry could resist a little laugh, "Actually Snape showed up this morning and they went out, I don't know how by he got a letter of permission, but your dad looked pretty happy." He told the blonde who chuckled a little and nodded, "I see. Father and Uncle Sev have always been rather close."

"Uncle?"

Draco smiled fondly, "Sorry, Severus is my godfather. I guess I forgot to tell you." The raven blinked in shock, letting that sink in a moment, "Is that why he favored you in school?" Harry accused, but he was clearly joking, a smirk pulled on his lips. The blonde made a face at the accusation, "I had good grades in school, _thank you_. Potions was my favorite class next to healing."

Harry chuckled, "I'm only teasing. Hehe~ I know your grades were the best. You were the only one to give 'Mione a run for her money after all." The blonde relaxed a little, joining the laughter after a moment, Merlin it felt good to laugh like that. When it died down he saw Harry looking at him strangely and blushed, "What?"

The raven shook his head, "You should laugh more often, its a wonderful sound." Draco's heart skipped a beat at the dazzling smile he received, nervously playing with a length of his hair. _{Master is finally being true to his heart.}_ Came a hiss from his left hand, which both boys glanced at, seeing the tiny snake lift her head, "You've been very quiet till now." Draco commented dryly, Nova sticking her nose up, _{I saw no need to interfere.}_

Harry chuckled softly, _{Is that your way of saying you approve?}_ He asked in parseltongue, Draco raising a brow as the snake nodded and went back to appearing to be a ring around his middle finger. "What did you- She approves of us?" He came up short on the question when the link between himself and Nova filled in the moment that had just happened, like a wordless translation. The raven made an amused noise at the blush on Draco's pale face, getting up and starting to clean up the kitchen, "I guess so."

The blonde fiddle with his hair a moment more, thinking about something, _'True to my heart...'_ He mused, _'Is that all if took?'_ Humming a little he looked up at the raven who picked up their plates and took them to the sink to wash, running the warm water as the sink soon filled with soapy bubbles. "Say, Harry? How do you feel about a picnic today? Its nice out." He said in a calm, absent voice, trying not to sound too hopeful. He had already made quiet a fool of himself at this point, no need to make it worse. Though thinking about it he doubted Harry minded, the raven always seemed so easy going. It was one of the things he loved most about him. He took everything with a grain of salt.

The raven hummed, but didn't really comment for a few minutes, seeming to quietly think it over. Wordlessly, he pulled his wand from his back pocket and conjured a wicker basket, in which he started loading things one might bring on a picnic. "Do you have a spot picked out?" He asked calmly, glancing up at Draco and catching the surprised look on his face just before he covered it up. The blonde licked his dry lips, "Not really...Honestly, I haven't gotten out much in awhile." He replied to which he received a soft laugh from the shorter man, "Yes, I had a feeling."

"Oh? Why?"

"Your far to pale for starters." Harry mused aloud, "And I can already tell your practically married to your work. Its not exactly a secret why your so popular at the hospital." The blonde shot him a glare, but didn't comment, this whole situation still felt very unreal to him. "I have a place in mind, don't worry. So long as your comfortable side-apparating."

"I'm fine with that..." Draco replied coolly as he got to his feet, brushing none-existent dust from his jeans. Carding his fingers through his long hair, which he had left down, he followed the raven with the loaded basket from the room

* * *

 

Not long later the two men were seated on a conjured blanket in a nice shade of grey and green, their basket open beside them, beneath the shade of a large oak tree atop a nice grassy hill. Nothing for miles but field and birds, butterflies and bees. The place was serene and it only served to make Draco feel even more that he was dreaming and that none of this was reality, he was sure to wake up soon.

A light breeze carried through his long blonde hair that hung loosely down his back, shifting and swaying with the teasing air. He had rolled up his sleeves, having hesitated at first because he was uncomfortable with people seeing the scars on his arms, but remembered that Harry had seen it before. In fact he had been there when Draco had unceremoniously sliced the skin off that created at least one of the larger scars, which some how managed to reassure him. The elder wizard leaned back on his arms now, looking up at the leaves above them and the sky so clear in blue beyond that. A soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips, unable to resist the contented joy that thrummed inside him. Even if he did still think this was a dream, he was going to enjoy it dammit!

Beside him Harry lay out on the blanket, hands folded behind his head to pillow it, green eyes shut. The raven had removed his glasses for once, setting them aside on top of the half closed picnic basket. This was the first time the blonde had ever seen the younger man without them and he could not help but attempt to, discreetly, memorize Harry's lovely face. His skin was softly sun-kissed, muscle beneath that tight shirt tawny and lean, He stared at the raven when he knew he was not looking, eyes tracing the curves of the muscles on his arms and chest. Wishing for a moment he could touch and trace them with his fingers. He supposed he could, but he was afraid to, scared that if he touched the angel next to him that the raven would evaporate and he would wake to find this was all a fantasy. The wind ruffled Harry's dark hair, chest rising and falling slow and steady rhythm beneath his t-shirt. He was half napping there in the warmth of the sun and the nice breeze that caressed them.

The scene was so perfect and peaceful, Draco hoped it would last forever. But eventually he could no longer take the silence, "What...what made you decide to try this?" The blonde asked, referring no doubt to their now dating status. He couldn't fully ignore the little voice in his head telling him that Harry was only taking pity on him and nothing more.

The raven's green eyes fluttered and he looked over at the blonde, turning on his side, head propped on his arm. "Like I said, I've been thinking about it since the dance. I just...I guess last night gave us both the push we needed." He replied with a warm smile, reaching out his free hand to lay on one of Draco's, tracing little patterns into his pale skin. Their skin was such a contrast, the blondes ghostly pale to Harry's golden tan. Distractedly he was tracing some of the redder scars on the others arm, frowning a little, wondering what had caused them. "Say...last night. That Wrath, how long has it been bothering you?" He asked in a soft, delicately uncertain voice, hoping not to upset the other but clearly very concerned. The blonde's face darkened, jaw tightening a bit as he looked away, "Mmm...A couple of months I think. It was lingering around the house and until last night hadn't come inside..."

Harry could tell the blonde was hiding something, not telling the raven all of it, but let it go for now. Not wanting to push too hard. The rest of the afternoon went much like this, the two sharing little question about the other. Harry learned that Draco loved the color green the most, shyly admitting Harry's eyes were his favorite shade of that color. And Harry told Draco his favorite sweets were anything chocolate, which he admitted was cliche, but told him about the very first time eating chocolate when he was eleven. 

"You had never tried it before then? Why?" The blonde asked, looking very confused at this. Harry shrugged, looking away, "My family didn't allow me much back then. Hell I wasn't even allowed my own room until Hagrid showed up to inform me I was a wizard."

Draco looked even more distressed at this news, "They never told you?!" He asked with wide grey eyes as Harry shook his head, "No. They said magic didn't exist and that anyone who believed in it was a freak. They often called me a freak in fact...And that only got worse after I started school. They hated me, but I guess I should be at least grateful they gave me some place to live, even if it was a cupboard." The younger wizard sat up properly, leaning forward a bit on his bent legs, his eyes looking out over the empty field. Draco was trying to process this, so many things about Harry making more sense to him now that had not when he was a young boy. 

Like how overly interested Harry had been in school, why he always looked amazed at everything in their world. Why he had looked so tiny and frail and why he was still fairly small for his age, though a little more filled out, still far too frail to be normal. Harry told him other things, like about how his godfather, Sirius, had told them they would live together one day. Something that never happened thanks to Bellatrix. The blonde had been shocked about this, both that knowledge that Sirius was his godfather and about how he had died, despite knowing his aunt was responsible he had not been made aware of the circumstances. The raven sighed after a bit, clearly starting to get uncomfortable, so Draco changed the subject away from Harry.

"I like this place, by the way. Its peaceful." Harry nodded with a smile, looking again at the area around them as he laced his fingers with Draco's, calming himself with the feeling of them some how linked. They seemed to be totally alone here, it was like this place was theirs and theirs alone. Harry had been coming here for years now, it was his little sanctuary of escape and now it was theirs. And Harry was secretly thrilled for that.

* * *

 

Not far, hidden in the shadow of the small forest that surrounded the clearing, a set of blue eyes watched them from beneath the hood of a cloak. Neither the raven wizard or Malfoy seemed to notice they were being watched. The figure's hands curled into tight fists, clenching his teeth as he watched them holding hands. _'He is mine and mine alone! Enjoy yourself whilst you can **boy** , for I will take back what is mine in time.' _The figure growled softly, pacing a little in the shadows as he saw the blonde smiling at the raven under that tree, looking far too happy and content as the raven leaned up and pressed a kiss to the others surprised lips. Resisting the urge to curse the bastard the figure strode into the trees to vanish unseen.

* * *

 

_June 6th, Grimmuald Place..._

Remus had just finished putting Teddy and James to bed and was walking down the stairs, ignoring the dark ramblings of Mrs. Black's portrait as he went. "One of these days I'll need to get rid of that portrait." The were-wolf sighed, pausing at the bottom of the stairs, running a hand through his brown hair. He wondered how Harry was doing, he had been very surprised that morning when the raven had shown up on his doorstep. Staying only an hour or so, telling Lupin over coffee about how he needed some time to straighten something out and wanted him to watch his son a day or two. He hadn't explained much about it, only that it was complicated and he would tell him more extensively later. Dark green eyes narrowed when a knock came to the door just a few steps away from him. Frowning, the brunette cast a mumbled 'Tempus' spell, the time floating into existence in the form of misty numbers. It was nearly midnight. "Who on earth could it be at this hour?" He murmured as he walked to the front door and turned the handle, his wand at the ready just in case. His wand that he dropped in shock when he saw whom was standing on his doorstep.

Wearing a familiar stripped button down and slacks, clothes torn beyond repair, splashed in his own blood. Face pale and gaunt, once curly black hair matted in the same sticky red as his clothes, blue-grey eyes lifted to look up into forest green from where the man leaned heavily against the railing of the small stoop on which he was standing at number twelve Grimmauld Place. "Remus...thank Merlin...Been so long...Might have splenched..." He breathed out roughly, struggling to breath as he sank down to his knees, eyes falling shut as a stunned brunette managed to catch him before he could hit his head and do himself further harm.

Remus's heart was pounding wildly, trying to make sense of this, to convince himself this was not a dream or a nightmare. He cast his eyes up the stairs and back to the man in his arms, trying to decide what to do. The man urgently needed a hospital, but that meant waking the children. Thinking quickly he cast a patronus, dragging the injured man inside and shutting the door with a flick of his wand, pacing a bit as he warily cast a bewildered look at the man laying bleeding on the carpet. "How the hell is this even possible?! I must be fucking dreaming!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another cliff-hanger~ Sorry couldn't help it, suspense is fun after all ^^


	8. Impossible and Invasive

Harry arrived through the floo in the parlor of Grimmauld place, Draco close behind him, both baring confused expressions though the former was tainted with fear and worry. As the green flames died down, the pair looked around them at the empty room, "Remus?! I came as quickly as I could, all your patronus said was that it was an emergency!" The raven said, voice high as he strode out of the room and down the hall, pointedly ignoring the screams of Ms. Black's portrait upstairs as he spotted the brunette at the end of the hall who was kneeling by someone on the floor. "Harry! Thank goodness! He just showed up on the doorstep, he's hurt!" Remus's voice was almost as high with worry as the ravens, the unconscious mans head resting in his lap, the werewolf's pants already soaked in blood. "I need to take him to the hospital, but I couldn't leave the children!"

The hall was dark, almost no light as Harry stumbled toward Remus, lighting his wand with a soft 'Lumos'. But freezing the instant he got a good look at the man Remus was so concerned for, his heart splitting into millions of tiny slivers, breath catching. "Harry?" Draco whispered, concerned about the horror struck look in his new boyfriends green eyes as he stared at the man on the floor. The raven shook as he stumbled back a step, "That's....impossible." He chocked, the blonde catching him before he could fall as he tripped on his own feet. Remus waited no longer, his expression torn as he looked at the young raven, carefully lifting the injured man into his arms and rushing to the floo.

Harry just sat there on the floor shaking, Draco worried sick about him, "Harry, who was that? What's wrong?!" But the raven couldn't find the words, tears welling up and spilling over as he shook his head, breath hitching on a sob. "He's a-alive...and he's g-going to die a-again!" He wailed into his hands as he put his face in them, pulling his knees up. All the blonde could do was hold him, helplessly trying to understand what was happening. One minute they had been sitting in front of the fire in the blonde's living room, holding hands and enjoying one another's company, just getting to know each other in the calm quiet. And the next a large patronus of a dog appeared before them, screaming in Remus Lupin's voice that it was an emergency and he needed Harry at Grimmauld Place. And now here they were, Harry in shock on the floor and Remus gone to the hospital with some stranger who looked oddly familiar.

Draco rocked the smaller man, arms wrapped around his shaking form, "Harry..." He bit his lip, "Love?" He whispered the little, affectionate pet name with no small amount of uncertainty, "Who was that? What can I do to help?" Harry hiccuped on a sob, trying hard to reign in the sudden wave of emotions enough to speak, looking up into the worried grey eyes he was slowly falling more and more in love with. Despite the very short amount of time they had been together, officially. "It's...it was Sirius, my godfather!" He managed, gasping at the pain in his chest, hands gripping his messy black hair as he curled up into a ball. This could not be happening, not again. This was like some fucked up nightmare!

It had to be a nightmare, that was the only explanation for his godfather showing up out of the blue after being dead for over nine years! And to be so clearly on the verge of dying all over again! He was surprised when Draco lifted him up into his arms, lifting wide green eyes as he was carried to the parlor and sat down gently on the couch there, the blonde kneeling on the floor at his feet as he grasped the others hands in his own. "Harry, I need you to calm down, okay?" The blonde asked, smiling warmly in that way he did at the hospital those months back, the raven relaxed at the sight of that expression. Some how reassured by it. "I'll be back, just stay here and watch the kids."

Straightening up, the blonde strode confidently to the floo and threw in some powder, "Saint Mungos!" He shouted and in a flash was gone, leaving behind a stunned and confused Harry. The raven took in a shaking breath, roughly wiping his face, he trusted Draco. Knew somehow if the blonde was going to do what he thought that Sirius was going to be okay, but it only lessened the anguish and worry enough for him to get up and going upstairs to check on the children whose room was thankfully spelled to prevent outside noise from sinking in, such as the sound of Mrs. Black's screaming. 

* * *

 

At the hospital Draco appeared via the floo in the reception area, surprising the witch at the front desk. "Healer Malfoy? I thought you were on leave today?" She said in her southern American accent, glancing down, no doubt checking her desk calendar. "I was, Ms. Thyms, but I urgently need to find the two men who came here just a bit ago. One of them is brunette, he would have been carrying an unconscious raven haired gentleman."

"Oh, yes, they were taken to the fourth emergency ward. The dark haired man was badly splenched they said." Draco wasted no time running up the stairs, waving his wand to accio his robes and pulling them on over his civilian clothes, conjuring a ribbon to tie his long hair back with. Reaching the ward he found it in chaos, walking passed Lupin, he paused a moment to speak to him. "Harry could probably use the company, I promise to send someone the moment Mr. Black awakens." He said calmly, Remus nodding shakily, but visibly hesitated as he watched the young man stride up to the other healers and mediwitchs trying to diagnose what was wrong with the raven man laying out on the bed, his vitals slowly dropping to dangerous levels.

The Healers there, Browne and Thompson looked surprised to see the blonde who deftly was casting various spells and barking orders to the witches there to bring him different potions and such that he would need. They scattered to do their individual tasks, leaving Draco to cast the complicated spells he needed to pin-point the exact problem. The man was clearly loosing blood, but where? It wasn't on the outside anymore as those cuts were only barely oozing and already scabbing before he began healing them.  Another spell revealed that Black's soul was struggling to stay attached to his corporeal form, wavering in and out as his magic core tried to anchor itself to it. "Stay with us Black." The blonde growled at his cousin, "Harry won't be too happy if he founds out you died again!"

It seemed hours of long, complicated spells, potions, and even runes later that Black's condition finally stabilized. Miraculously the once dead man was now alive and looking at a full recovery. Draco breathed a tired, triumphant sigh, sinking into a chair by the bed as his staff quietly praised his skills, which he waved off. Browne stayed behind as the others went off to do other things, "No one even _owled_ you, Malfoy, why'd you show up?" He inquired with an arched tan brow, gazing at the blonde with pale hazel eyes. The younger man smirked a little, "You do crazy things for those you love, Browne." Was his cryptic answer as he got up, bidding the man goodnight and leaving back for Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 

It was early in the morning that Draco arrived back at the old house of Black, finding Harry curled up on one couch with James asleep on his chest, red rims around the raven's eyes. In a comfy chair in the room was Lupin, passed out with his head laying back, mouth slightly open. Teddy occupied the loveseat, curled up with a stuffed dog, his colorful hair for once tan brown like his fathers. The blonde smirked a little, stifling a yawn as he conjured blankets for each of those in the room, covering them in warmth before sliding into the only other armchair, leaning on his arm as he watched Harry sleeping with baby James. 

Just as his eyes fluttered shut the baby started to fuss softly, wiggling on Harry's chest, the raven groaning a little. Draco yawned again, getting up without much thought and lifting the small baby into his own arms, allowing Harry to fall back asleep. Sitting back down in the chair he cooed softly to James, pulling up his knees, "Shh~ Lets let your daddy sleep, okay?" Accioing a bottle of formula, he cast a quick warming charm on it, before feeding it to the boy. James made a contented noise, his small green eyes fluttering shut. And before long both he and Draco were sleep, the baby cuddled to him and and the blondes arms locked protectively around the boy. 

And this was what Harry awoke to, startled at first when he did not notice the familiar weight of his son on him, shooting straight up and looking around wildly. Green eyes landed on the blonde in the chair, seeing James curled there sound asleep in one arm, an empty bottle in Draco's other hand. The blondes cheek rested on the top of James head, both breathing slow and soft, Draco's hair falling like a small curtain half around the boy. Harry could not help the soft smile on his lips at sight, _'He would be a good father...'_

Quietly, the raven stepped out of the room, shutting the door with a gentle click. His mind wandered back to last night, heart clenching in worry and sorrow as he thought of Sirius, would his godfather survive? Was he already dead again? Swallowing the wave of hurt, the raven wondered instead how it was possible for Sirius to have even appeared. He had witnessed himself the man being pulling into the veil, been told over and over there was no return from that place.

So then how was it possible?

Harry let out a heavy sigh, walking to the kitchen were he found Kreacher, quietly requesting the elf help him make breakfast, which the old being did happily. An hour later Remus appeared with Teddy, the brunette looking over tired this morning. They shared a look, silently agreeing that they were both worried over the same thing. Sirius. 

Not twenty minutes later Draco came into the kitchen, finding the two men talking quietly at the table, he greeted them with a nod, shooting Harry a weak smile. Taking a seat beside the raven, still holding little James who was playing with a length of soft, pale yellow hair. "We can go to the hospital after everyone's eaten." He announced calmly, waving a wand to levitate the bottle to the sink where it washed and refilled itself, before he fed the infant he was holding. Remus was the first to speak, because Harry looked at a loss, "So then..he's..."

Draco smiled reassuringly, "Yes, he'll recover within the week." The blonde chuckled softly, "Did you really doubt me?" He teased with glittering grey eyes, looking to see Harry was crying again, but this time it was of joy. The raven enveloped him in an awkward hug, being mindful of James, "Thank you Draco, thank you so much!" He breathed into the others ear, Draco resisting the shiver that rushed down his spine when he felt the others warm breath on his skin. Having to take a deep breath to relax again, pushing the wild thoughts out of his head quickly, this was not the time!

"Anything for you, Harry. I only want you to be happy." The blonde replied sincerely, ignoring the odd look Remus was giving them, looking deep into those ever green eyes. Harry's smile faltered a little at that, before pulling into a grin, "Heh, yeah? Well that goes both ways, Draco. Don't forget that." The older man's eyes turned a little sad for a second before he covered it up, blinking a moment in surprise when he found Harry pressing a sweet, lingering kiss to his lips before he pulled away to finish his breakfast.

Remus looked between them with wide eyes, not sure what shocked him more. Harry being gay, having moved on so soon from his divorce of Ginny, or the fact he was now apparently dating Malfoy whom he had hated for years. As far as the werewolf knew Harry's relationship with the blonde had been none existent up till two months ago when he just sort of appeared out of thin air and aided Harry at the trial regarding James, which Harry had told him about belatedly. He had claimed that Malfoy was his friend now, that he had rescued Harry twice now and he was grateful for the new friendship. But when the hell had _this_ happened?!

Unable to hold it in any longer he smiled evenly at Harry, "So, Harry, tell me...when did you and Mister Malfoy, erm, get together?" He asked rather awkwardly, seeing the raven shrug a bit, smiling once he swallowed his eggs. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the blonde stiffen, worry clear in his body language, but his expression held nothing. "Officially, two nights ago actually. But we've been living together for the past three months, Draco was kind enough to offer me and James a home after the divorce since I gave Ginny the flat." 

Draco relaxed a marginal amount, relieved his new boyfriend had not gone into detail about two nights ago. Not many people were aware of the blonde mans instabilities, outside a few of his friends, and he really didn't want anyone else knowing. "Oh? I wasn't aware. I didn't even realize you were into men, Harry." Remus said next, sounding nonchalant about it, but the comment held a certain amount of question. The raven shrugged again, still smiling fondly as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, "To be honest, I didn't either. But it feels...right, I think." Green eyes shot to grey, a reassuring look in them and the blonde smiled a tiny bit back.

Remus looked between them again, before shaking his head with a smile, chuckling a bit. "Well as long as your happy, Harry, I have no problem. You do seem more at ease with Mr. Malfoy than you ever did around Ginny." Neither of the other two men made a further comment and breakfast was finished in silence, before everyone prepared to set off to Saint Mungos. 

* * *

 

At the Hospital Draco ended up getting called away for a case another Healer wanted a second opinion on, the blonde apologized to Harry and Remus, before heading off. Harry lingered a moment as he watched his boyfriend go, before following Remus, holding James close as they found their way to the room Sirius was in. Not too shocked to find Ministry Auror's there. Remus stiffened a little at the sight, staying a bit behind Harry, who approached them. He was not worried they would take Sirius off, Harry had had the mans name cleared after the war, what with Peter Petigrew being so obviously alive. Well had _been_ alive after his supposed death, having died much later in Malfoy manor. 

He spoke only briefly to them, they had simply been attempting to get Sirius to explain how the hell he was alive, all of them baffled. "Like I told you, I don't remember. One minute I was fighting beside Harry and then I was alone in the death chamber, worried, I apparated to Grimmauld Place but splenched on the way because I wasn't paying attention. And then I woke up here!" The man sighed in exasperation to one of the Auror's before spotting Harry and Remus and almost jumping out of bed, only to wince and moan a little in pain. Still incredibly sore, turns out he had splenched out his intestines, which had to be regrown hastily last night. "Harry! Remus! I was so worried...you both look...older...Who are those two?!" The man asked, bewilder as he looked at the six year old with Remus and the six month old with Harry. 

The other two exchanged a look, before Remus walked over, lifting his son up onto the bed. Teddy looking at the raven with avid interest, his features changing to match him. "Sirius...I need you to listen to me calmly okay?" He waited for his old friend to pull his eyes away from Teddy and nod, before going on, "You died. Nine years ago in the death chamber, Bellatrix pushed you into the veil."

Sirius stared, dark eyes confused, going between Harry and Remus and the children. Before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell back on the bed, out cold. His werewolf friend cringed, glancing guiltily at Harry who chuckled a little. It was sort of funny. Even if the situation really wasn't. Though he wasn't sure why not, this was a good thing, Sirius was alive and they meant they could at last be family. He wondered suddenly how the older man would feel about him dating Draco, Remus had taken it well enough. But now he suddenly found himself very conscious of the fact he was _worried_ about Sirius' opinion, very very worried.

* * *

 

"Its a collapsed lung."

"I thought so, but I needed to be sure, thank you for coming." Browne said to Malfoy, who nodded, watching as the other healer cast the necessary spells to help the girl on the bed struggling to breath. She was a frail creature, with long, straight dark grey not quiet black hair. Dressed in a simple white sundress, bruises and scars, both old and new littered her body. Her eyes were closed, but he knew their color, knew that they were a startlingly bright shade of pink. It was a few minutes of gasping greedily for air before she opened those eyes and saw him, the airiest smile on those pale lips of hers, "Dray...? Its been awhile..." She breathed softly, curling onto her side around the pillow on her bed, resembling very oddly that of a kitten. Dark grey hair fanned out around her thin frame like limp wings.

"It has. I see your condition isn't improving much..." He commented coolly, plucking her chart off the end of her bed and reading it over. No major episodes in weeks, then suddenly this? Strange. "How is your new special friend, he's making you happy, yes?" She purred in a tired voice, those eyes now shut, but a tiny smile was still playing on her lips. Draco narrowed his eyes a little, "And what makes you think I have a special friend?"

"You act so much happier. Your skin has more color and your not as broody." She answered matter-of-factly, opening a single eye to look at him as he raised a brow at her. The blonde's jaw was tight as he bid her good bye, turning on his heel and leaving, but not missing her last words that sent a shiver down his spine for some reason. "I love lilies."

Finding his way to Black's room he discovered Remus and Harry sitting beside his cousins bed, the man out cold. Harry looked mildly upset, but other wise fine as he looked up, seeing Draco and smiling weakly. Coming up beside him, Draco took the hand Harry offered, squeezing it gently as he conjured another chair in order to sit beside him. "Everything okay?" He asked softly of his boyfriend, who nodded a little, "Just a lot on my mind is all."

It was a few hours before Sirius roused again, sitting up and laying this time against the back board looking decidedly broody. "So I died?" He asked incredulously, his eyes shooting a moment to his godsons hand that was still tightly clasped in Malfoy's, the blonde looking off somewhere distantly. Remus nodded, explaining again what had happened to Sirius, Harry's expression torn and haunted. "Okay...Erm...When did you have...uh kids?" He worded it awkwardly, gaze settling on Remus first, who smiled very very weakly. "This is my son, Teddy. I married his mother, Tonks, just before the final battle. She...she did not survive."

Harry shot Remus a sympathetic look, knowing the man struggled with the loss of Tonks a great deal. Having lost almost everything in much the way Harry had, he could understand. Sirius's dark eyed gaze settled on his godson, again his eyes flashing to the hands holding so tightly together, before settling on the infant Harry was holding. James was wriggling about a bit, climbing or trying to, up his fathers chest to his shoulder to tug at his messy hair. The younger raven hesitated, "Erm, this is James Sirius." He began, pausing at the watery look in his godfather's dark blue eyes, seeing the tremble in his lip. "I named him after dad and you. He's just six months now...I-I never thought you would get to meet him, but I'm...I'm so glad."

Harry tried his hardest to control the chaotic emotions he was feeling, to stay calm and not make a seen, but his vision blurred as he had explained all that to his godfather. The younger mans breathing hitched a little as he fought a sob, trying to smile, because he was actually very happy. "I um...I just divorced his mother a few months ago though, Ginny, things didn't work out." He sucked in a breath, forcing himself to calm down, glancing over at Draco who gave him an encouraging look and squeezed his hand. Sirius nodded a little, smiling a bit, "That's...Sorry to hear that. But it looks like you've...moved on?" He wasn't certain if he was reading them right or not, but was almost relieved when Harry nodded, shooting a smile at the blonde beside him. "Yes. You remember, Draco Malfoy? We went to school together."

"Yeah, but I thought you two hated each other." Sirius pointed out with a raised brow, holding his hands out a bit, quietly asking to hold the baby as Teddy climbed to sit further up on the bed, looking at him curiously. The raven animagus smiled a bit, ruffling the boys hair that suddenly went from black to blue-black like the dogs eyes, making him chuckle. Harry obliged with little hesitation, smiling a bit when James's little green eyes looked up at Sirius with question. Curious of him as he looked at his face then the tattoos that peaked out of his hospital gown, tiny hands touching them with wonder in the boys little coos. "Yes, well, we were kids and things were ridiculously complicated back then." Draco snorted a laugh at Harry's reply, smiling a bit as he tried not to out right laugh, "Very eloquently put, Harry." They both shared a small laugh, looking happier than anyone could recall and Sirius was less apprehensive about them being a couple upon seeing this.

* * *

 

At the end of the week Sirius was released from the hospital, going with Remus home to Grimmuald place. Leaving Harry and Draco to return to their own home that weekend after having spent all that week with Remus, Teddy, and Sirius. The rest of the next three weeks went by sluggishly, Draco was constantly busy at the hospital, leaving Harry either at home with James or visiting Remus and Sirius. They had no time to talk more about their new relationship. Lucius had even spent the last week with Snape, who had apparently gotten permission to have Malfoy Sr. in his home.

This left Harry disheartened, he really wanted to talk more with the blonde, get to know him better. It was frustrating, but the raven tried not to voice it, fearing he might seem clingy. Hell they still stayed in separate rooms for that matter and neither seemed willing or ready to suggest sharing one. This too made it hard to catch Draco, who spent many a late night at work and left earlier than Harry every morning. So Harry instead attempted to be supportive, falling into much the same role he had with Ginny, cleaning and cooking. Something he had done his whole life for other people.

Saturday rolled around and Harry found himself alone in the home he shared with Draco, Sirius had James today because the man had all but begged, like a dog no less and _in_ dog form, to be allowed to babysit. Unable to deny him, Harry had agreed and given the baby over to the man that morning. He was a touch worried about it, but he reminded himself that Remus was there and had a kid of his own, there for James was in good hands. Letting out a sigh, the raven stared at the ceiling over his bed. He had nothing to do. The house was cleaned, twice over in fact. Dinner was not for several hours. He had explored the whole place, knew every nook and cranny. Aside from his boyfriends bedroom, which he didn't feel right exploring.

Finally he checked the time with a muttered tempus spell, nearly lunch time he saw, humming a bit. Getting an idea, he jumped off the bed, running down the stairs to the kitchen. Making a quick lunch for two that he carefully placed in a bag, before apparating to the hospital, shooting a winning smile at the receptionist and talking to her briefly, before rushing up to the fourth floor. Finding himself outside Draco's office, but paused a moment, suddenly nervous. Would the other be okay with the surprise visit? He had done this once before, regarding Pansy's letter and the other had seemed fine about it. But was it still okay?

Whilst he pondered he felt a sudden, ominous presence behind him, lifting his green eyes and turning slowly. Before him stood a man slightly taller than him, just enough to need to look down at Harry. He wore nice black robes and held a cane that reminded the former Gryffindor of Lucius for a moment, his hair was black and curly and fell just to his shoulders. And the frightening thing had to be how eerily bright his blue eyes were that bore down on him. After several moments in silence the man smiled brightly, startling Harry a bit with its friendliness.

"Ahaha~ You look familiar, one of Malfoy's patients I presume?"

Harry cautiously nodded his head, "Something like that." It wasn't a lie, technically. Movement behind the man caught his eye and he saw a young woman, she looked strikingly like the man. Small, with an unhealthy pallor, decidedly frail and far, far to skinny. She wore a cute red sundress and little black sandals. Long, dark grey hair cascaded down her back and on her face were thick lens glasses that all but hide her eyes in the glare of the bright hospital lights. Somehow she reminded Harry very much of Luna Lovegood, with the strangely dreamy look on her face as she looked at him. 

"Hello, new friend of Snake. Do you like lilies?" She cooed at him, leaning around the tall man she was will, hands held behind her. Harry smiled softly at the question, letting out a soft giggle, "I do actually. My mothers name was Lily." He replied and she smiled wider, "I love that name!"

The man raised a brow at her, his smile seeming suddenly tight as he put an arm around her thin shoulders. "Come, Aisling, I am sure Healer Browne is looking for you by now." She nodded slowly, "Of course, big brother. Good bye Harry." 

The raven waved at her as they went, frowning after they were out of sight, "How did she know my name...?" He wondered, self-consciously petting his hair down over his forehead for fear his scar was showing again. Satisfied it wasn't he turned and knocked lightly on the office door, getting a soft 'come in', he entered and smiled brightly at the blonde who looked up at him in surprise.

"Harry? What on Merlin's beard brings you here?" The blonde asked surprised, getting up from his chair as he was putting down the newspaper he had been glaring at a moment ago. The raven crossed the room, lifting the bag he had brought with him, "Well, you've been working so hard I thought you might enjoy a home cooked lunch with me." He told his boyfriend cheerily, hugging him when the blonde came around the desk. Draco smiled softly, grey eyes glittering a bit, "Hmhmh~ Thank you, Harry. I'd really like that." The blonde pulled up the other chair that sat in front of his desk and together they began eating, talking a little about the weather or what Harry was doing at home or Draco at work.

Draco let out a sigh, sipping at the bottle of butterbeer Harry had packed with their lunches, holding it between his hands as he leaned on his knees. "I'm considering taking some time off." He mused aloud, glancing at the raven next to him who raised his brow in question. "Okay?"  Harry couldn't deny the idea excited him, that meant they could talk more, just genuinely be in each others company. But he didn't wish to voice this for fear of sounding selfish or something. He knew Draco's work was very important to him and to everyone at Saint Mungos and the raven didn't want to disrupt that. 

The blonde smiled a bit, "I was thinking we could spend more time together that way...Given everything going on lately its not been easy..." He frowned, glaring a little at the bottle in his hands, frustration clear in his features. "I know...I know we really haven't been together long but...Well I miss talking to you already, being near you. I'm sorry..."

This made Harry frown, tilting his head a little, sitting his own drink on the desk in front of them. "Why are you sorry? Its normal, isn't it? To miss someone you care about I mean." He replied as he angled himself in his chair to face the other better, smiling reassuringly. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't missed you as well. It does seem strange, a little, missing you so suddenly. But its not as if we haven't known each other a long time. So, I think it's okay to feel like this."

Draco blinked, surprised a little that he wasn't the only one feeling this way. He had honestly thought it was just a product of the unrequited love he had felt up till now for the other man, but perhaps he was mistaken? Clearly. Since Harry apparently felt similarly. For some reason it made the blonde smile as he scooted a little closer to the other, edging a bit off his seat to do so and was pleased when Harry did the same. "So...Don't suppose I can get a second chance at that first kiss I gave you, hm?" He asked in a teasing tone, smirking a little as Harry laughed softly, loving the sound of his laughter. "Don't see why not..." The raven replied in a hushed tone as their faces were mere inches apart.

"Sorry to barge in Healer-OH! I am so sorry!"

Both men jerked back at the sudden interruption, Draco looking irritated and Harry just plain embarrassed, both blushing. Ms. Agora stood in the door in her usual uniform, red hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head, she too was blushing furiously. Malfoy sighed heavily, getting up and moving to sit behind his desk again, crossing his arms on the surface. "What is it Ms. Agora?" He asked calmly enough, but his frustration was clear enough in the under tones of his voice. The mediwitch cleared her throat and nodded, "Erm, yes, well we have an incident involving several people and the other Healers are becoming overwhelmed."

The blonde arched a brow, "Again? The same injuries?" He asked as he stood, shooting Harry an apologetic look as he followed the woman from the room, shutting the door with a mouthed 'Sorry.'

Harry looked at the floor once the door was shut, frowning sadly, his heart still hammering for the almost kiss. Sure, he had kissed the blonde a number of times now. But it was a thrill to have Draco initiate it. Standing, he began cleaning the mess from their lunch, tossing what wasn't really worth saving and keeping what was. He was just wiping the surface of the desk clear of crumbs when something shimmered in the corner to the right of the desk, against the wall opposite the windows that filled the other side of the long room. The raven bite his lip, glancing at the door, _'I really shouldn't...'_

But curiosity always seemed to better him in the battle of politeness. Walking cautiously over to the dark little corner of the room he found a pensieve not unlike Dumbledore's that had been in the headmasters office at Hogwarts, standing atop of simple black marble frame that was carved with dark metal serpents. Inside a few memories swirled, coming to the surface to offer up a sample image of what they contained. The first was an image of Draco talking to a sickly looking young woman, the same in fact that had been with that man outside earlier.

Harry again glanced at the door one more time, unable to resist the urge, he touched the memory to keep it from escaping and leaned forward. Falling headfirst into a familiar room there at Saint Mungos...

_The blonde stood over the bed of the frail girl with dark grey hair, reading her chart with a deep frown, before glancing up at someone across the other side of the bed from him. The man had curly black hair and deep blue eyes, his expression held genuine worry. "I came to you Malfoy, because your reputation is second to none, no one else can seem to figure out the problem. Please? Can you help her?" The man pleaded, holding the hand of his unconscious sister, she looked barely ten years old, possibly eleven and was covered in nasty bruises and healing cuts. Draco took a deep breath, letting it out slow, running a hand through shoulder length blonde hair. "I can't make promises, Mr. Liliet. I've never seen anything of this nature before, there's no rhythm or clear reason for her symptoms...Its like her body is at odds with itself. Almost as if her magic were fighting against her..."_

_"Please?! I'm begging you, she's all I have!"_

_Draco nodded at last, "I'll do what I can..." And then the memory seemed to swirl, before fading out..._

The raven lifted his head, frowning deeply, that name sounding very familiar. A tiny, warning voice in the back of his mind telling him to stir clear of him. He thought back to the picture of Draco with Pansy on the mantle at home, the one in which he looked still very sick standing int the reception area of the hospital. He had assumed the picture was of Draco when he got his job as a healer, but maybe he was wrong? Another memory brushed the surface of the pensieve, again containing Aisling and her brother. And again curiosity proved impossible to ignore and Harry leaned down to inspect it.

_The setting appeared to be Malfoy Manor, if the dark atmosphere was anything to go by, a fire roared in the hearth of the once elegant parlor. Two chairs sat in front of the fire, only one occupied, by Aisling who looked paler than normal like she was going to be sick any moment. Draco stood staring into the flames three feet away, grey eyes dark and swimming with something cold. "Draco, Please? The other day was...It was just a bad day for us both. Can't you please forget it?" Liliet appeared from the shadows he had been pacing, looking hopefully at the blonde who did not meet his gaze but tightened his jaw. "I told you no." He said in a low, icy voice, wrapping his arms around his too thin frame that was barely hidden by a loose black tee he wore. Bandages peaked from beneath the hem of the shirt when the motion made it lift slightly, mimicking the ones wrapped firmly around the blondes right forearm and hand._

_"Okay...We don't have to get back together, that's fine. I get it. But, you will still be caring for Aisling, right?"_

_Draco bit his lip, he was shaking almost unnoticeably, grey eyes darting for a moment to the innocent twelve year old sitting in the chair. Slowly he shook his head, "I...I'm sorry, Aisling." He murmured, only the crackle of the fire filling the silence afterward. The girl looked up, her glasses reflecting the flames before she removed them, folding them neatly and setting them on the arm of her seat. Startling pink eyes gazed at the blonde man, a small, sad smile on her lips. "It's okay...Dray is hurting badly and needs to heal. His heart is fragile." She replied, her brother shooting her a confused look, before looking again to the blonde, "Are you going to help her? Or not?!" Clearly he had not heard Draco's whispered apology or was choosing to ignore it._

_"No." Was all the blonde said, silence heavy in the air a moment before it was broken by an angry shout, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!! SHE'S AN INNOCENT GIRL AND YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO MIGHT BE ABLE TO SAVE HER! HOW CAN YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON HER, WHAT KIND OF HEALER ARE YOU?!"_

_The blonde visibly flinched at the screaming, seeming to cower a moment, before his eyes flashed. "YOU HAVE YOURSELF TO BLAME, ALISTOR! YOU USED ME FOR YOUR OWN SICK PLEASURE AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M NOT YOUR TOY!" Draco shouted back, their magic crackling and snapping in the air, pushing against each other and making the room and house around them tremble. Alistor screamed in furry, whipping out his wand and casting a wordless levitation spell, using it to fling the blonde across the room with a sharp flick of his wrist._

_Draco's body smashed hard into the wall, breath leaving him in a painful rush, the impact shaking the wall hard enough to knock down one of the portraits that hit the ground as he felling into a small table containing a vase that smashed with him into the hardwood floor with a loud crash. The blonde struggled to get back up, gasping or trying to for air, cutting his hands on the shards of porcelain littering the area around him. Alistor stalked toward him, grey eyes lifting to see him and going wide in fear, scrambling to grasp his wand with bloodied fingers. "Expliarmus!" The dark haired man said coldly, the other mans wand skittering off somewhere in the dark room. Draco was clearly terrified as he looked up to meet those dark blue eyes, pressing himself into the wall and trying to make himself smaller, shaking badly now. Alistor lifted his wand with a sneer, starting to mouth the name of a curse, but the words never left his lips._

_Both men looked up at the sound of chocking on the other side of the room, Alistor visibly paled at the sight. Aisling was on her hands and knees on the floor, violently vomiting up large amounts of dark blood onto the carpet in front of the fire, tears streaming down her pale face. The more she tried to stop the worse it got as she let out a strangled whimper, wrapping her arms around her stomach, hardly able to hold herself up. Draco managed to get to his feet, frantically searching for his wand, which he thankfully found. Striding across the room, wounds and fight forgotten as he knelt next to the sick girl. Casting several interact spells in an attempt to help her. And after what seemed hours she lay unconscious, but alive on the floor next to him, skin shining softly with cold sweat and still drying patches of blood._

_The silence seemed to stretch forever, before Draco stood up and limped toward the door, wand held firm in his fingers. "Leave, Alistor. Don't bother coming back here, by tomorrow I will have left and I won't be coming back ever again."_

Harry lifted his head, hands shaking a bit at what he had seen, unable to breath a moment. Alistor. Alistor Liliet, Draco's ex-boyfriend, the man Pansy had seemed so worried about the blonde seeing at the wedding. Now the raven understood why. The man was absolutely insane!

"Harry? What are you doing?"

The raven gasped in surprise, whipping his head around to see Draco in the doorway, grey eyes darting from his face to the penseive. Something swirling in the blonde's eyes that Harry couldn't read, biting his lip as guilt rushed over him in waves. "I-I'm so sorry! I just...I saw it and I...I'm sorry!" The raven said in a terrified rush, scared suddenly Draco would be angry, his mind flashing an image that made his blood run cold. The blonde attacking him as Ginny often did...

 


	9. Fleeting Happiness

Harry stood frozen, waiting with baited breath for the blonde to lash out at him for intruding on his privacy. But to his surprise the blonde only sighed and shut the office door, waving his wand with a muttered silencing charm, before leaning against the wall next to it. "You would have found out one way or another..." He said in a quiet voice, grey eyes on the floor as his fingers tugged a little on his hair. The raven bit his lip, hesitantly walking to sit down again, back to the other. "I'm sorry..." Harry said weakly, staring in shame at the floor. Draco did not move, didn't trust himself to, so he stood there against the wall.

"How much did you see?" He questioned softly, seeing Harry jerk softly at the sound of his voice, but not bringing attention to it for now. The raven was quiet a while, before he at last explained the two memories he had seen. The blonde was a little relieved that he had not seen the worst ones, the ones he kept at home, safely hidden in his room. Those were far nastier than the ones he had mistakenly left in his office, those of course all pertained to Aisling Liliet in some way or another, not strictly her brother. He may not officially be her Healer any longer, but he still wished to save her some how and thus aided Healer Browne with her case often, when Alistor was not present at least.

"Did he...did he hurt you like that often?" Harry's voice broke the heavy silence, bringing Draco back to reality from the dark little road his mind was walking down, the blonde was clearly uneasy as he answered. "More than I am fully comfortable talking about it." The raven nodded at the reply, accepting it as is for now. Looking at the blonde a moment over his shoulder, green eyes sorrowful. Biting his lip, Harry swallowed a breath, "Ginny...she used to lash out all the time. Especially when she was pregnant and it only got worse after." He said in a quiet voice, not looking up from the floor, "I never once fought back...It wasn't like she treated me any different than the Dursley's did. I deserved it, I think. I-"

"Don't say that!" Draco's voice was loud and firm, though it held a certain tone of anguish at the raven's words. Harry had jumped at the blondes sudden outburst, turning his startled green eyes up to look at the older man across the room as he was striding toward him, taking an unconscious step back. He didn't know why he was expecting to be hit, harmed. He knew well enough Draco would never lay a hand on him in such a way. Knew from those memories swirling in the Pensieve near him that Draco understood, likely better than anyone, how it felt to be in his place. None the less he was surprised when Draco dropped to his knees at Harry's feet, taking both his hands as Harry very nearly fell backward from the motion. AS it was he dropped into a chair he had not noticed being there a moment ago, "Don't ever say that...No one...no one, especially not you, deserve to be beaten and abused like that. You deserve so much Harry, to be happy being first and fore most. So don't ever think you deserve pain..."

Harry chocked on a sudden sob that threatened to spill from his lips, swallowing back the lump in his throat, he did his best to ignore the tears threatening to cloud his vision. "Dray...I...I..." He couldn't find the words, couldn't figure out what to say and after a moment the blonde leaned up to pull him into a warm hug. "I promise...I'll do everything in my power to make you happy Harry, no matter what." _'Even it if means sacrificing myself to do it.'_ The blonde added in his mind, feeling the raven break down in his arms as a quiet sob left him, muffled in the elder man's shoulder.

Neither was sure how long they stayed this way before Draco pulled back, reaching up to wipe away the remaining tears from the raven's face. "Come on, its about time to go home." He told his boyfriend, glancing briefly at the clock on his office wall. Getting to his feet, he gently pulled Harry up with him, looking him over a moment. He still looked upset, like he still thought Draco was mad or something, "I'm not upset about you seeing those memories Harry..."

The raven bit his lip and looked up at the taller mans grey eyes, "But I invaded your privacy..." He murmured quietly, looking away again. Draco tilted his head a little, leaning a bit down to get a good look at the shorter mans face, regarding Harry a moment, "And I'm not mad. Harry, we're living together. The fact this is the first time you've found something private of mine is honestly shocking, not that I think you were out to do such a thing, only that its bound to happen." The raven hesitated a moment, before looking up at Draco again as the blonde straightened, "So...we're okay?" He asked softly, the blonde shooting him a gentle smile as he captured his lips in a sweet, slow kiss. "Yes, Harry, we're okay. Far better than okay in my opinion." He explained when he pulled back, resting his forehead to Harry's as he took a few slow breaths, "There is nothing that could ever make me mad at you, Harry, don't forget that." He continued, smiling a tiny bit, he lifted Harry's chin with his thumb and forefinger as he pulled away to look at him properly, "Its probably easier for you to see those memories than for me to talk about them anyway...I don't like thinking about that man...let alone talking about him."

Harry seemed to recall something when Draco said this, wincing, "He...I saw him earlier. Outside your office with that girl, Aisling." He told the blonde who stiffened at the news, shooting a wary glance over Harry's shoulder at the door. He hadn't seen Liliet when he was helping in the emergency ward an hour ago, nor Aisling and the girl had a habit of seeking him out. "Hmm...I doubt he's still here. Aisling is here almost all of the time though."

"She reminds me of Luna. Always saying strange things." Harry mused allowed, his own eyes straying to the door as he thought of earlier, "She asked me if I liked Lilys. Heh, I told her that my mothers name was Lily." He told the blonde as he slipped his hand into one of Draco's and quietly laced their fingers together, "She's very perceptive...I never mentioned you to her, but somehow she knew..." Draco explained, smirking a little, Harry gave him an odd look.

"What's...what's wrong with her?" Harry asked after a moment, frowning deeply, wishing he could somehow help her, she seemed so very nice. Draco shook his head and walked with his boyfriend from the room after hanging up his Healer's robes, "I don't know...she's been sick a very long time though. I suspect its some sort of curse, but I've read every book I can find and nothing talks about such strange symptoms all appearing in the same subject. I played with the idea it was several curses she was hit with, but that seemed so unlikely. And none of the counter-spells and potions we've tried have worked long." He heaved a frustrated sigh, frown deepening as they descended the stairs to the ground floor. He could feel Harry looking at him, see the small smile out of the corner of his eye. "You still worry for her."

It was a statement, not a question, but all the blonde did was nod. "She's an innocent girl whose been through hell. I didn't have the heart to turn my back on her entirely, despite trying. I wanted to be as far from him as possible, but its harder than you think when that person just won't leave you alone..." Harry nodded to this, suddenly glad Ginny didn't seem the type to stalk people. They walked outside, deciding to walk some of the way toward Draco's rather than apparat. "Hope you don't mind...I'm really not fond of apparating."

"Is anyone?"

They both laughed a loud as they walked, chatting animatedly about the weather and things at home. It was just as Harry was telling Draco about Sirius begging to take James for a bit that their happy conversation soured when a shrill voice erupted behind them, the two letting the others hand go to look back and see who was running toward them. A flash of red and then Harry found himself sprawled on the concrete with a familiar weight on top of him, wailing into his dark blue t-shirt, "HARRY, I MISSED YOU!!! PLEASE COME HOME! I PROMISE TO DO BETTER!" 

Harry half lifted himself on his elbows, looking down at the girl on his chest who was clinging to him desperately and cringed. Above him, he did not notice Draco stiffly walking over to the bus stop, grey eyes glaring at the ground the whole way. The blonde sat down on the bench, absently pulling at his hair, listening to the continued wailing. He didn't want to go too far, for fear the woman would hurt the raven, but he didn't want to stand there either and watch her pawing at Harry like that. It was irritating and he was afraid of saying or doing something Harry might not like. Sure he divorced the wretched ginger bitch, but...He growled to himself, tugging a bit hard on his hair.

"Ginny? How the bloody hell did you find me?" The raven asked, dislodging himself from his ex-wife and getting to his feet, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Looking defensive and perhaps just a little scared as he glanced over, spotting Draco at the bench and really wishing her would come back. Ginny got to her feet, smiling wide at him, eyes still watery. "I-I've been waiting. I knew at some point you would have to come out of that hospital. T-tell me, please, the papers aren't true, right?!" She begged to know and he made a face, confused, "What? What are the papers saying this time?"

She scrambled to pull the papers from the bag he had not noticed she was carrying, before she shoved a copy of the Prophet from a two weeks ago into his hands. He read it twice just to be sure he had read it right...

**_The next Dark Lord?!_ **

_Harry Potter was seen in Diagon Alley with Lucius Malfoy, convicted death eater. While he would not answer questions about his possible status of being Gay, Malfoy Sr. was more than happy to inform this reporter that indeed Mr. Potter was dating his son! So it seems he is marrying into one of the darkest families in recent wizard history! What can we expect next? Murders?!_

Harry swallowed thickly, feeling sick at reading the article, he glanced up at his ex-wife and shook his head. She started to smile, until he started speaking, "Ginny, I am not going dark. Ever. And Draco isn't dark either, he's a Healer for Merlin's sake!" Her smile turned shaky, forced and he almost, ALMOST, stepped back when he saw the sparkle of anger in her eyes. "But...But we are dating. And I-" He was cut off when she started to wail and he raised his voice to talk over the shouting, "DO NOT INTEND TO LEAVE HIM, SO JUST SHOVE OFF!"

There, he had said it. He had stood up to her. Finally, after all these years. But the triumph was short lived. Something blinding hit him hard, square in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs painfully as he was thrown into the street with a heavy thud. Ginny was still screaming and started to raise her wand again, but something golden blurred between her and the raven, successfully stopping the second attack. Harry was only vaguely aware of Draco fighting Ginny as he struggled a moment to catch his breath and reign in his instinct to cower, hearing the blonde screaming desperately at him, but by the time he got to his feet and looked up it was too late and the world around him went black an instant after pain exploded in his right side.

* * *

 

One minute it was quiet, Draco stared at the buildings across from him, sighing heavily. He wondered what Harry would do, would he go back to her? He prayed not, but then he himself had gone back to Liliet at least once or more, stupidly believing his shitty 'I can change' sob stories. Draco sincerely hoped Harry was not as stupid as he was. And then he heard shouting, turning his head in time to see Harry hit with a wandless, wordless blasting charm that knocked him several feet through the air and into the street.

Draco was on his feet in no time, casting a quick shield to stop the next spell from hitting his boyfriend. Grey eyes shooting to the raven, mentally begging him to get up, but his focus kept getting torn back to the ginger bitch as he dueled her with vicious fervor. He would be damned if he was going to let that disgusting creature harm his Harry. Draco was keeping her distracted from the raven, his attention mostly focused on the fight, being so careful no stray spells hit Harry or managed to hit himself. And then his eyes caught something, speeding toward Harry and he screamed, "HARRY MOVE! **_MOVE!!!!_** " He watched in horror as a car sped down the street, the driver oblivious as they played with one of those small muggle devices. **_"HARRY!!!"_**   Draco screamed as he broke away from the fight with Ginny casting a last, desperate, Inflamara at her dress and catching it aflame. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl, his legs feeling like lead as he tried to reach Harry in time...But it was too late and all he could do was watch helplessly as Harry got to his feet a second too late. Turning his green eyes slightly to the right, expression confused. The sound was deafening when the car collided with the raven and for a moment the blonde was in shock, unable to move, his heart slamming to a halt in his chest. He could almost count the droplets of blood drifting past him in the air, mingling with the broken glass of the windshield as Harry fell through the air to land with a loud, heavy sound on the pavement once more.

"...Harry....?" His voice was barely a whisper, vision beginning to blur as he stumbled into the street, breaking into a run to reach the raven laying out on the asphalt. Harry wasn't moving and didn't seem to be breathing at all, blood ran from a wound on his head to stain his pale skin and pool on the ground beneath him. His right arm and leg were at odd, sickening angles. Harry's cloths torn and blackened in places, staining crimson in others. The blonde dropped down beside him, shaking hands reaching out as if to touch him, but afraid to. Suddenly scared of making things worse. Somewhere in the background he heard Ginny screaming in some strange mixture of anger and horror, but his mind was in a million other places that were far more concerned with Harry's life as the raven bled out in the street in front of him. Carefully, he picked the raven up, noting somewhere in the back of his mind he weighed nearly nothing. He didn't even notice as blood soaked his own clothes, wouldn't have cared if he had. 

Being mindful not to jostle Harry, he all but ran back to the hospital, blinking away the tears in his eyes as he struggled himself to breath past the immense fear and anguish now pounding in his chest. He felt as if his inside were being pulled apart, shredded by a thousand, tiny shards of his breaking heart. Bursting into the reception area he startled a number of people waiting and the staff at the desk went pale at the sight, not even stopping to ask what was going on as patronus's were sent ahead of him as he rushed straight to the first floor emergency ward. There he was met by a few of the night staff Healer's, Bogs and Nickleson, who rushed to his side.

"What happened?!" Someone asked, Draco was not even sure who as Harry was taken from him, his arms feeling suddenly empty in so many more ways than the simple lifting of weight from them. Mediwitches and the Healers crowding the shaken blonde out of the way as they set to work trying to save the raven's waning life. "Blasted....street....c-car! He was hit by a car!" He managed at last, sinking to his knees on the floor, gripping his trouser legs as he tried desperately to get himself under control. His eyes never strayed from Harry's face between the bodies surrounding the raven's bed, his heart thudding painfully against his ribs. Someone cried out, "We're losing him!" And Draco couldn't hold it in anymore as he let out a broken sound, curling in on himself as he dropped to his knees on the floor, his bloodied hands pulling at his hair harshly in a vain attempt to calm down. No one approached him, tried to comfort him, all too busy trying to save the only thing the blonde had ever wanted or loved so dearly. The one thing that, for a fleeting time, had been his. But was now slipping from his fingers like smoke.

As if this could not be bad enough that ginger whore appeared in the doors, the very reason for him now losing what he loved was shouting that she wanted to see ' _Her Harry_!'. **_'HER HARRY'_**?! Something broke in that moment, deep in the normally calm, collected blonde man. Draco snapped, plain and simple. His head shot up, grey eyes burning like molten silver as he whirled on her, his magic crackling violently around him. Looking like some odd mixture between lightening and flames, his fists curled so tight his nails pierced the skin of his palms, "GET THE **_FUCK_ ** OUT OF HERE YOU **_DISGUSTING BITCH_**! THIS IS **_YOUR FAULT_**!!!"

Ginny glared at him, seeming unfazed by the obvious danger she was in, squaring her shoulders as he advanced on her. She jabbed a finger accusingly in his direction as she replied, "THE HELL IT IS! IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN HIM FROM ME HE WOULD BE SAFE AT HOME!!" Draco was taken aback for only a moment, before his expression turned, if possible, darker. The rage coming off him in waves. His magic crashed outward, the windows on the far wall shattering in a hail of shards that came up around him like a whirling shield. "Safe....? **_SAFE_**?! YOU **BEAT** HIM NEARLY TO _DEATH_ BECAUSE HE WAS SUFFERING FROM NIGHTMARES! YOU ALMOST _**KILLED**_ HIM BECAUSE YOUR A _SELFISH, RETCHED, GUTTER_ ** _RAT_**! YOU CALL THAT **_SAFE_**?! BREAKING HIS BONES AND TEARING OPEN HIS SKIN IS **_SAFE?!_** THE FUCKING, BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH _**YOU**_?!" The blonde screamed, unaware of the audience all the shouting had attracted, mediwitches, patients, even some of the healers not currently trying to save Harry's life ten feet away were all gathered in the hall or around the room watching. No one had ever witnessed Malfoy like this, never had they seen him this emotional or looking so dangerous and distraught. And Ginny remained blissfully oblivious as she kept shouting stupidly at the blonde man who at last had enough, launching himself at the woman with every intention of strangling her with his bare hands...

But he came up short, stopped by a frail raven haired blur, pink eyes looking up into grey with a calm and reassuring expression. Hands came to rest on either side of his face and he blinked stupidly a moment, the glass showering to the floor harmlessly as he focused on the sweet smile on the young girls face. "Be calm, precious Snake...Killing the rat won't help your special friend." She said in a soft voice and he crumpled under the weight of the innocent words, falling for the second time to his knees. She followed him, kneeling there in the clear circle surrounded by sharp glass, her hands remaining where they were. She continued to say soft, soothing bits of none sense, calming him despite none of it pertaining to the events going on around him. After a moment, he again found himself doubled over in sobs, body shaking with the force of it as the girl hugged him, "It's going to be okay Snake...Lion will live." Somewhere behind her Ginny was being dragged away, kicking and screaming, unaware the guards and the raven girl had just spared her a nasty death. 

* * *

 

At some point Draco found himself in the waiting room alone, legs pulled tight to his chest as he hugged them, grey eyes staring listlessly out at nothing particular. Even the loud crack of someone apparating into the room did not make him lift his eyes, his mind lost somewhere distant that he could not bring himself out of. All he could think about was how cruel fate was. He had only just admitted his feelings to Harry, who had by some miracle reciprocated the feelings. They had only begun to get to know each other properly! For Merlin's sake, Draco had not even gotten to take Harry out on a proper date! And now, before their relationship could even begin it was about to come to an abrupt and terrible end!

The blonde was only vaguely aware when someone touched his shoulder, a familiar, slightly raspy voice speaking to him. "Draco..? Dragon, what happened? We came as soon as we got your potronus." The young Malfoy blinked a little, face turning somewhat confused, but his eyes didn't quiet focus. "I never sent one...did I? I don't...remember..." His words trailed off and his father looked up at his godfather on the younger blondes other side, worry clear in Malfoy Sr.'s grey iris's, "Severus, I think he's in shock..."

His father's warmth moved away and a pale face came into Draco's line of sight, but he didn't acknowledge it as someone's snapped their long fingers in front of him. Severus pursed his lips, "This is the worst I've ever seen him...He's practically catatonic..." The raven man mumbled, before reaching into his robes for a small vial of reddish liquid. "He's done this before?!" Lucius breathed out in alarm, his eyes wide as he regarded his poor son, watching as Severus attempted to get him to drink the potion. "Yes, he was nearly killed in a fight with his ex-boyfriend and was convinced afterward that he was better off dead when he discovered Parkinson had been seriously hurt attempting to save him."

Lucius sank into a chair, looking far paler than normal, almost sick all over again. "He...almost died...?" The words were a soft, horrified whisper and the raven looked up, almost cursing when he saw the elder Malfoy zoning out like his son. Clearly they were far more alike than he had realized. "Lucius, please...He needs us right now, you can't bury yourself in despair right now. Look what it did last time...Narcissa nearly ruined him in your absence." Severus urged the elder blonde, shaking his shoulders and was relieved when Lucius came back to him, his eyes refocusing. "Oh, Severus...this is my fault isn't it? If I had been more mindful and just hidden him away when he was boy I could have spared him so much suffering!"

"That's in the past Lucius. Right now you have the chance to save him from future pain, so don't waste it on self pity." As cruel as the words sounded they were not meant so, the raven was being gentle was he gave the blonde's shoulder a last squeeze before refocusing on Draco who had yet to move or respond to them. Taking a deep, resigned breath, he grabbed the boy's chin and tipped his head back, pouring the vial down his throat carefully so he didn't choke on it.

Despite the care however, the young man did in fact choke, coughing harshly a few minutes before he could recover. The potion helped, a little at least, managing to make him focus for a time. Silver eyes blinked and the blonde looked up at his Godfather and Father with confusion, "When...did you get here?"

Lucius let out a relieved sigh, smiling reassuringly as he placed a hand on his son's forearm, taking the seat beside him. "Dragon...we've been here for at least fifteen minutes." He said gently, before swallowing thickly against the lump that formed in his throat, "Can you tell us what happened? The patronus only said you needed us and nothing else..."

Draco felt numb as he explained the incident to his family, eyes drifting to the floor again, knees again pulled up tight as he buried his face in them, the long fall of his blonde hair shielding him further from prying eyes. He was resisting the urge to sob all over again despite the calming potion he had just taken. Taking a shallow breath, he tried to just not think at all. But no sooner did he start to blank out then another crack sounded, lifting his eyes to see whom it was only to grimace immediately when he recognized Weasel and his wife. Ronald narrowed his eyes on the blonde, who pointedly looked away, knowing what was coming before it happened. "YOU SODDEN FUCKING, FERRET FACED GIT!!! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY PRECIOUS SISTER AND TRY TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND!!!" He shouted with a disgustingly red face, marching up to the blonde who made no move to stand from his seat.

Draco sneered at the words, shooting an icy look at the weasel king, "Best friend? My arse. You made no attempt to help your supposed best friend when he was facing the possibility of losing his son. Nor did you stand up for him or try to aid him when his own wife, your ' _precious_ ' sister I might add, was beating him mercilessly." Draco's words were sneered, biting and held a venom he had not used sense his school days. Ron blinked in shock a moment, before growling and grabbing Draco by the collar of his robes, looking ready to punch him. "THAT'S A LIE! MY SISTER WOULDN'T HURT HARRY! TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT, FERRET FACE!" Draco only smirked, challenge in his eyes, so what if he got hurt. Physical pain had to be better than the feeling his his heart shredding. "Or what? You'll hit me? Curse me? Y'know that threat is really getting old, Weasel King." He spit out the nick-name, "Might I remind you that you still don't hold a candle to my aunt? Or Voldemort for that matter. Your a pathetic little snot rag compared to-" The blonde was cut off by the fist that slammed into his face, busting his nose and splitting his lip easily, but all he did was laugh as he was dropped on the floor a second later. The pain felt good, searing him, pulling away, for now, the sorrow in his chest.

Granger berated her husband, getting into a screaming match, before the man disapparated away. Hermione looked down at the blonde who was wiping the blood from his face uselessly with his already stained hands, noting how pale he looked, how broken and frowned deeply in sympathy. She didn't exactly like him, but she could see he was truly worried about Harry without asking a thing. So she quietly approached him, ignoring the warning that Snape gave her, raising her wand and conjuring a rag to wipe the mess away with. "Here...I'm sorry about Ron...he can be a real git at times." She said sympathetically, worrying her lip a little, choosing her next words with care. "Can you...can you tell me what happened to Harry? I want to hear your side of it. I'm not so sure I believe Ginny's version, she can be very exaggerated."

Draco looked at her oddly for a moment, something between glaring and gratitude as he took the rag and held it to his bleeding nose, before softly starting his explanation. "We were just walking back home. I decided to take the Knight Bus instead of apparating, I-I don't like apparating because it makes me feel bad afterward." His breath hitched suddenly and he bit back the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, lowering the rag as he looked away from her, "If...If I had chosen different this wouldn't be happening..." He breathed, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed all over again, little pearls of red swelling and gliding down his chin.

The blonde swallowed hard, looking up when he felt a hand on his arm and saw that it was Hermione, who gave him a soft reassuring look. "We were just talking about none sense when the little Weaselette appeared, she started yelling and asking questions and I just...I just walked off without thinking and waited at the bus stop. I was less than ten feet away! It was only a few feet! I-I thought he was safe! And then they started yelling at each other, by the time I looked back she had knocked him into the road and was preparing to blast him again." He took deep breathes, yanking roughly at his already tangled hair which was stained pink here and there. The blood in it not all his. "I got up and blocked her, tried to keep her attention on me to buy him time to get up. But....but he didn't get up in time! He-he-" The calming potion had either worn off or his emotions were just too much, because he broke down again, sobbing into his knees.

Another crack was heard, this time it was Sirius Black, who immediately whirled on the blonde for answer. Freezing in shock at the sight of the sobbing blonde on the floor. Draco was spared telling the story again as Hermione pulled the raven man away by his arm, telling him softly across the room. Black looked devastated, sinking down into a chair and looking up at the girl, face drained of color. The two Malfoy's said nothing, Lucius was rubbing soothing circles into his son's shoulder in an attempt at comforting him. But Severus did something that was decidedly out of character and approached his old school bully, passing to him a small vial of cyan colored liquid, surprising Black, who looked at him in question, "For the nerves...Its a Calming Drought." He said softly, before walking back to the blondes and sitting on Draco's other side as the Healer was pulled to sit on one of the many benches in the room.

After some time others appeared, the waiting room slowly and quietly filling with others who were worried about Harry or there to support Draco. Pansy and Gregory being among them, summoned by Lucius. Draco had quietly told Pansy about him and Harry now dating, which she distracted him with by asking about how it happened and how long and such. It worked for a bit to cheer him up, but slowly he shut down again as he was reminded of the fact Harry might not survive the night. Millicent showed up as well, but asked little, Gregory explained some of it discreetly as he could in the hall. 

Hours seemed to pass, coffee was passed around as the night leaked away into dawn and then afternoon. A few people fell asleep in the chairs and at some point around lunch Gregory left to get everyone food. Draco never moved, never slept, refused to even eat and all over again he became unresponsive to the point Severus was tempted to use another Pepper-Up Potion. But he resisted the urge when Lucius shook his head at him, "Just let him be, its...understandable."

And then at long last news came, via Ms. Agora, who looked very tired. She was smiling wide when she entered the room, "Mr. Potter will make a full recovery!" She announced and there was a chorus of relieved sighs and small whispers of joy, Draco automatically slipped from his seat and approached her. "May I see him?" His voice was soft and raspy, strained from so much crying the past day. She looked hesitant, but at last nodded, giving him a worried look as she lead him to where Harry was resting.

It was a small, private room. No doubt chosen to keep away reporters much more easily, the news of the accident would spread like wild fire, Draco had no doubt of it. Skeeter would have a field day, likely saying this was Draco's fault and somehow he felt she would be right. The blonde approached his boyfriends bed, biting his lip harshly at the sight. The raven looked peaceful, bruised, but peaceful. Sleeping soundly tucked into the white sheets of the bed, breathing slow and mostly even as Draco took a seat next to him, gently taking his hand and holding it tight. Relieved his boyfriend was okay he lay his head on his arms on the edge of the bed, just watching Harry's sleeping face, their fingers laced together all the while before eventually falling into a restless sleep himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update, I am struggling with a lot of writers block lately x.x' I am also sorry for the shortness.


End file.
